You Don't Know Love
by Astarpen
Summary: It's only when he leans in to kiss her that she strikes pulling the knife that was hidden in the folds of her dress and slamming it as hard as she could into his side, causing him to roar in pain and pull away stumbling backwards, before she could pull the blade free.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos Lopez eyed his head-strong daughter carefully inching back, grimacing slightly as the flames leapt from the fireplace and danced around his daughter's dress. She was angry and the flames had _always_ responded to her in such a way. They were fortunate that the entire palace hadn't burned to the ground with how often his daughter got upset. But this time was different, things _were _different now and even though he was personally upset, he knew _deep _down that this was what was necessary. "_Mija_, you have _heard_ what has been done to other nearby city-states. This is the first time that that _clan _has come to the table to negotiate. We have the opportunity to become a vassal city-state mija, which means that our people will not be _enslaved_, they will not have their livelihoods ripped from them. Our women will not be raped and brutalized and sold to the highest bidder. Do you think this is what I want? To give my only daughter, my only child, up as a _sacrifice_?"

"We could _fight_! I could fight!" Santana insists, the flames jumping higher, licking at her feet as her rage burned hot. "No army is invincible papi, not even _their _army," Santana insists. All they needed was a few archers with some fire arrows and she could lay waste to their armies if she willed it to be so.

"Santana," Maribel spoke up, causing her daughter to turn to her. It pained her to see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes, it pained her to have to give up her only child, and she _hated_ her husband for being far to weak, and not fighting the decision. "It is _done_. The deal has already been struck and if we go back on it—how many countless lives do you think we will lose? How many lives will they destroy simply because they can?" Maribel asked, knowing that the words weren't quite reaching her daughter.

"What about _my _life? What about _my _freedom! I'd rather _die _then marry some barbarian," Santana spits angrily turning to look out the window. "If we were to repel them, how many city-states will join us in battle? We could put an end to their raids, to their conquests to the raping and pillaging of our fellow country men. You wish that I _lie _with a man who allows that."

Carlos turned to look away, he knew what this was. He _knew _that he was sacrificing his daughter to be subjected to all sorts of horrors, he had refused, but they would have taken her anyway and delivered her to him. He had _no _idea why it had to be _his_ daughter, there were other beautiful women in the city. There were other beautiful noble women, he wanted to pretend that he didn't know _why _he had come to the table. "He wants your gift. That's why the council was so quick to hand you over. You know they have always _feared_ you, you know they have always whispered about you behind your back. They're the ones that sold out their country-men. They will not _fight_ for you mija."

Santana stared, the flames suddenly dying down as her father's words pierced her. She had known of course that they spoke of her, that they called her a child of the devil. But she had always tried to be the very best, she had never meant to hurt anyone, but the flames were hers to command and they were tied to her emotions. There had been many _accidents_, and no matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't control her temper. It wasn't just her abilities, it was other things. She was far to-opinionated for a woman, far to brash and she wasn't lady-like. Most men were afraid of her, those that weren't insisted that they could tame her and turn her into a proper wife. That's when the 'accidents' generally happened. But this news had caused her to deflate for a moment. She was a sacrificial lamb so those in power could cling to their jewels and their lands. "So, I am to be this man's personal plaything?" she asks lamely she couldn't even process this information.

Maribel inhaled, "No, we've always allowed you to be who you are. You are to be bound in matrimony, but you do not have to do anything you do not wish to. If he wants you because of your gifts then _show _him what it's like to be with _fire._"

"Maribel—" Carlos gasped in shock. The entire army that was parked outside their walls would descend upon the city-state.

"I do not care if they _destroy_ this place. Her life is precious to me, and you said that they _respect _strength," Maribel points out.

"Yes—but to anger him—what if he doesn't turn his attention to the city and instead turns his attention to our Santana." Carlos points out and watches as the thought crosses Maribel's mind. "I haven't actually met him, we only dealt with the messenger."

"You haven't even—" Santana swallowed the anger that burned inside of her. "I don't care if he _hurts me_. I will never give him the satisfaction of _laying _with him, and I have no intention of bearing him any children or doing any of my so called wifely duties." The idea of marrying someone she didn't know because she was some sacrificial lamb, made her _skin_ crawl. She didn't _want _him, and the moment she could be rid of him she would certainly turn on him.

Carlos can only nod, glancing over at his wife who looked proud of their daughter. He was proud too, and perhaps if he could mobilize enough people they would be able to take the fight to him. He knew there would be very little to spare her, but she was his only child.

"The wedding will take place in three days Santana, you don't have much time to prepare and there is so much that needs to be done. This was not how I wished to celebrate your marriage but you must have a dress prepared, something." Maribel insists as she pulls her daughter along. This event was going to be _public_, and she wasn't going to let her daughter be disgraced. She would hold her head up high and she would show them, _each _and everyone of them.

"Can they even speak our _language_?" Santana questions as she follows her mother.

~O~

Santana's last three days of freedom passed her by in a blink of the eye. Each day had been filled to the brim with her mother planning every aspect of her wedding, from the food that would be served to her dress. She had spent most of the previous day, getting her hair done. Which had involved not _burning_ down the entire place. She had never been a patient person but she was already on her last nerve and she still had to deal with her _wedding_. She had always assumed that this day would be the happiest day in her life, a day where she was starting a new chapter, with the person that she _loved_.

She swallows and curls into her childhood bed, it would probably be the last time she would be in it. It wasn't just her freedom she was losing, she was losing the _familiarity _of her home. It didn't matter if the people were against her, she had grown up here and she was going to a forein place where she would be surrounded by _enemies_. It made her stomach flip in fear. This was the last day of what she _knew_.

She's about to roll over and try and hide in her bed when the sound of music fills the air, causing her to sit up and turn to her windows. It was muffled which meant that it was probably coming from outside and she can't help but sit up. The sun had just begun to rise, it was far to early for such noise. So she pulls herself out of her room where she can see the servants rushing about already, her parents looked just as shocked as she felt as she moves to get a better look at what's going on outside. She swallows when she sees what appears to be a procession outside the doors. She thought she still had _time_.

"That's the messenger," Carlos murmurs to Maribel and nods at one of the servants to invite the woman inside. He frowns glancing down at himself, he's in his sleeping robes. It was not the proper attire to welcome guests into the house. But there was nothing he could do, but simply take a few steps down the grand staircase to make his way to the entrance. He watches as the servants open the door and he immediately straightens up, placing a hand on his chest getting ready to bow to the esteemed guest, watching as she takes a step inside.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Charles Fabray has brought _gifts _for the family of his bride to be. He has also brought a gift for his bride to be. The first I assure you _of _many." Tina promised taking a step backwards and then shifting to the side so that the attendants could bring in Prince Charles gifts, at least the ones that belonged indoors.

Carlos's eyes widened at the treasure, and glanced up at his wife who looked just as shocked. This had been _unexpected_. It felt a bit _wrong_ as well, and he glances up as fine silks were brought in and animal furs, it was as if this _Prince_ was attempting to _buy _their daughter. He didn't exactly know how he could _send _it back, without offending them. "This is too _much_—the prince is _far_ too _generous_."

Tina's brow twitched at that but instead chose not to say anything. She personally had no idea what the Prince was thinking. His mother was going to _murder _him not only for such paltry offerings, but because she was missing his wedding, plus there was the unfortunate fact that he was _marrying_ some barbarian girl. She was torn between wanting to view the ensuing madness or running for the hills. She was leaning towards the latter. "His Royal Highness, is looking forward to the wedding this evening and he cannot wait to meet his future wife," Tina informed Carlos tilting her head slightly and pausing when she spotted the woman. They certainly hadn't exaggerated about her beauty, she was sure that Charlie would be _pleased_ with this information. She tilts her head in a small bow when Santana's eyes focused on hers.

"Some shiny trinkets, and a bit of silk, is this supposed to be some _bride_ price?" Santana questions feeling her anger start to burn hot. It was all _junk_ as far as she was concerned, and the idea that he was attempting to buy her parents off pissed her off to no end.

Tina paused for a second surprised by the venom that was in Santana's voice, she had assumed that this woman would be a _willing _participant, that she would look forward to marrying a _prince_. That clearly wasn't the case. Something was off, and she wasn't quite sure what it was just yet. "Prince Charles has also gifted you one of his prized stallions."

"A horse?" Santana repeats slowly. A _bloody_ horse? That was what she worth? She couldn't even _ride _horses, they were skittish around her.

Carlos swallowed and spoke up immediately, "I have heard such interesting things about the horses you breed, I have only seen them from a distance but they look like _magnificent_ beasts."

Tina flicked her eyes towards Santana once more and raised a brow slightly, "Can the lady not ride?"

Santana flushed in response, she could hear this messenger's tone. It was one of disbelief, this wedding was already not going well. The idea of marrying someone who simply didn't know this simple fact about her, bothered her and she was forced to look to her mother for an excuse.

"It was attempted many a time, even with relatively even-tempered horses. However, with her abilities it didn't matter how even tempered, they have always appeared skittish before her and they bucked. They have never been a fan of fire."

Tina tilted her head slightly trying desperately to keep her face _neutral_. This was not going to bode well at _all_. She'd have to inform Charlie of the latest developments, "That's unfortunate," she says after a moment.

"You can take—" Santana begins still embarrassed at Tina's tone.

"Santana!" Carlos warned as Tina turned to look at him.

"She will learn," Tina said after a moment with a simple shrug of her shoulders. If her prince could ride a horse given his own abilities then she would learn too. Tina flicks her eyes to the furnace, suddenly feeling the heat from it and turns to study Santana once more. "His Royal Highness, looks forward to the evening's festivities and meeting his future wife."

Carlos quickly bows, hoping that his daughter doesn't say anything that will endanger her life, before looking at Tina. "Tell his highness, that we look forward to joining our family with his."

Tina bit the inside of her lip flicking her gaze once more to Santana who looked rather incensed by the whole ordeal. Charlie had definitely bitten off far more than he could chew with this one. She was tempted to simply tell him that this was a terrible idea, but she was certain that this was going to be rather entertaining. She wouldn't tell him if he didn't ask for the information. "He too looks forward to joining his family with yours." Tina smiled and bowed in returned. "We shall see you at the festivities. Tell our servants where they should bring the horse," she informs him before turning on her heel and walking out, keeping her laughter contained.

Santana scowled as she watched Tina leave, her father escorting her out of their palace and turned to her mother who quickly took her hand and patted it, as if she were some _child_ that needed to be appeased. "You can't actually be _serious_," Santana claims immediately.

"Santana, this was _unexpected_. I had no idea that they would arrive bearing gifts. I understand that you're scared—"

"He sent me a _horse_! And you could hear how his messenger ridiculed me because I couldn't ride—and that comment, I will learn?" Santana snapped before swallowing, she was getting worked up when she just wanted to go back and hide under her covers. There had been an implied threat there, she just knew it. She turns to her father who had just returned a pale look on his face. "Papi?"

"That's not a _horse_, it's a beast from hell," he muttered mostly to himself. He had never seen such a large horse before, and he could tell that it was strong even though he had stayed away from the beast. Such an animal would stomp a man to hell, if given the chance. The idea that the Prince rode that into battle, made him seem far more terrifying.

It was all Santana could take at that moment and she snapped and headed back to her room. Perhaps there was still time to flee the city, even if she knew that it was surrounded by her future husband's army.


	2. Chapter 2

Tina dodged a drunken soldier who wobbled dangerously and fell to the ground and crinkled her nose, this _wouldn't_ do. Morale might have been high, this campaign had been more than fruitful, but that didn't mean that they could afford to get slovenly. She stops and points to one of the soldiers who is watching the boar cook. "Tell his commander to deal with him. This may be a day of celebration but we are _far _from home and we are still at war."

The man stumbles and immediately straightens up and nods quickly, "Right away," he says forcefully, wincing at the drunken soldier. Public drunkenness like this would be punished with a severe whipping.

Tina nods and flicks her eyes to the main tent in the middle of camp, watching the bustling of servants run in and out of the tent preparing it for the wedding night. "Have you seen him?"

The soldier shakes his head, "I heard that he was getting prepared for the ceremony tonight. He's probably communing with our gods—or he's undergoing the cleansing."

Tina exhales slowly and smiled, pleased that his Royal Highness was doing what he was _supposed_ to be doing. She would like to believe that now that he was getting married he'd finally grow up, but she _knew _Charlie well enough to know that he was probably doing the exact opposite of what he was supposed to be doing. Which meant gambling and brawling, with his 'brothers'. "Carry on," she said finally before going to find the prince. She immediately heads over to his tent to see if she could find anymore information when a blonde darts into her peripheral vision and she twists out of the way as Charles' attempts to pull her towards him. "You're still far to slow your Highness," Tina informs him watching as he stumbles forward a bit. She cringes at the twig that's currently in his hair and the mud that coats his upper body. He had probably been fighting. "Your Highness—"

Charlie ran a hand through his hair and found the twig and plucked it out and flicked it away, he could already see the _disapproval_ on Tina's face. It reminded him of his mother, "I've already communed with the gods and made the appropriate sacrifice, Tina." he said throwing an arm around her as he pulled her towards his tent. "Now, tell me what you've learned."

Tina sighed, she had no idea why Charlie had adopted her into his 'family', but it was an honor that she took seriously. Some may scoff at the fact that she was merely his messenger, but she carried the weight of his words, and Charlie allowed her a lot of leeway when it came to his words. Though she was certain because he would rather not do it himself, "It's not to late to march on the city and take it, your—" Tina frowned when Charlie shot her a look. "Charlie."

Charlie pulled away and grabbed one of the chalices that had been laid out and poured himself some of the fresh wine, ignoring the strained look on one of his servants faces. He immediately poured another one for Tina and held it out for her. "This campaign may have been fruitful, but winter is coming and we do not have the resources for a siege."

Tina took the chalice and brought it to her lips tasting the sweet spiced drink and sipping it before turning to Charlie, choosing not to admit that he had the power to bring the walls to the city down when and if he wanted to. "They are _rich_, the tax that we levy should be able to pay for the new campaign come spring," Tina says after a moment, knowing that Charlie had never cared for the administrative side of things.

"Excellent, hopefully we've beaten Lucas this time around, I don't think I can stand another winter of his bragging," Charlie admits a scowl crossing his features. He waves it away and takes a seat. "Anything else?"

"You need to bathe, you are getting married soon," Tina says bluntly. "Should I remind you what a _terrible_ idea that this is? Your mother will be very displeased with you."

"My mother has already realized that she will be chronically displeased by all my actions and most of my decisions." Charlie smiles with an easy laugh. "Speaking of my incoming nuptials, did you see her?"

"She's just as beautiful as the painting suggested your highness," Tina said immediately and watched as Charlie nodded pleased with the statement. It really was her job to tell him about all the other information that she had acquired. "Also, the rumors are _true_, she does seem to have some ability to control the flame whether or not she is able to control that ability completely is questionable given what I witnessed."

Charlie nods at this statement, "And my gift?"

"She can't ride," Tina said bluntly. "The gift wasn't well received."

The easy smile on his face fades for a moment and he frowns. "I—she can't ride?"

"She will learn, apparently the horses that they have here are far to skittish due to her abilities," Tina explains.

Charlie nods after a moment, his own father hadn't allowed him to come home until he mastered the ability of horseback riding, and mastered the art of breaking in horses. "You're right, it's a skill that I shall teach her."

Tina grimaces, she knew him he was going to go through with this no matter what and that meant that he needed to deal with whatever the consequences may be. "Sir, from what I observed she is the embodiment of fire, beautiful but dangerous I can't stress enough what a terrible idea this is."

Charlie scoffs at this. Tina, he was sure, was overreacting. "I am not afraid of fire Tina. I am not afraid of _anything_."

Tina rolls her eyes, it was his funeral. She knew she'd be blamed for his inevitable disaster that this would become but she at this point was fine with it. "Of course, not your Highness," Tina agrees, trying not to smile. It was true that she had never seen Charlie flinch, let alone hesitate in battle, and they had faced the odds before, but she had seen him hiding from his mother. He denied it of course was offended at the idea that he was hiding, but he had been hiding from his mother.

Charlie narrows his eyes for a moment before relaxing, and holding up his chalice. "I'm about to be married Tina, it's a momentous day."

"It is," Tina agrees before finishing off her drink, "I'm going to make sure that the rest of the men bathe and shower before the ceremony. There is still so much to be done," Tina bows and turns to get to work.

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself," Charlie reminds her turning to one of his servants. "Is my bath ready?" He prompts glancing down at himself. Tina was right he was in dire need of a _bath_. He was covered in mud and dirt, the last thing he wanted was for his new wife to think he was some barbarian.

"Yes, my liege," the servant responds immediately, gesturing for Charlie to follow him.

~O~

Charlie adjusted his robe that was over his tunic as he stood in front of the altar, only to be poked in the side by Tina. He was in a semi-hostile environment and he wasn't wearing any armor, while he had a sword attached to his hip, any decent archer could take aim at him. He glances over at his closest friends, his _brothers_-in-arms and narrows his eyes at them when they snort in laughter. He was almost certain that they were already drunk or in the process of getting drunk. He flicks his eyes towards the priest watching as he swallowed nervously. "Peace, it's my wedding day," Charlie said calmly keeping his voice low and making sure the words were understandable.

The priest flashes him a nervous smile but straightens up for a moment only for heavy drumming to be heard, causing him to jump in shock.

Charlie turns and watches as the honored guests from McKinley jump in shock at the strength and the power of the drums. The steady beat causing loud tremors that reverberated through the hall. "She arrives," Charlie states a smile on his face as he adjusts his tunic once more straightening haphazardly as he stood to attention waiting for a first glimpse of his soon to be wife.

He knew what his parents would say, he _understood, _why they would think he had lost his mind. But this woman was _his _choice, not some lady of court that his father and mother had attempted to parade in front of him. This woman, _Santana_, had been done on a whim. His parents had been pressuring him to produce heirs, and at least with her there he could always say that he was attempting to do so. He adjusts his tunic once more absentmindedly, picking at a loose thread. His servants were getting sloppy, he needed to remember to say something to them, perhaps during the festivities later tonight. His attention turns immediately to the man who had just stepped in front of his wife and was attempting, _he assumed,_ to look menacing. He was sure that his name was Carlos according to Tina, he probably should have paid a bit more attention when she had given her report.

"She is my only daughter, you will treat her well," Carlos snapped at him watching as the man in front of him, who could not be much older than Santana blinked slowly. His eyes travel to the sword strapped to his hip for a moment wondering if this man would cut him down now for _daring_ to speak out of turn. Or maybe something had gotten lost in translation.

Charlie could understand this, he had seen his _father_ do the same thing when his sister was married off. He bows deeply, shocking his troops, as he showed his deference to this man. "Your daughter will want for nothing, I will take care of her," he vows looking up at Carlos who seemed slightly taken aback. It seems to be the right move as the man finally steps back and allows his daughter to approach him. He couldn't see her face behind the veil but he _trusted_ Tina's opinion of her beauty. He extends his hand for her and takes her hand helping her onto the raised platform. He ignores the priest who had begun to talk to those gathered as he stared at her.

To think that Tina thought that he would afraid of her, she was tiny. Probably no taller than his brother's wife. He wasn't quite sure why Tina, a seasoned warrior in her own right, was worried. From first glance she seemed _harmless_, and she couldn't even ride a horse. He doubted she could wield a sword or shoot a bow. His attention wanes once more thinking of other things, it would be a month's journey to reach home and he was unsure how his new wife would handle it. Her hand slipped out of his hand forcing him to return back to the present as he watched as she pulled back her veil to reveal her face.

Tina was certainly right, she was _beautiful_. She was enchanting and it takes Charlie a _moment_ to finally meet her eyes. It was only a second after that they had locked eyes, that he realized that his new wife was glaring at him darkly, with a viciousness and hardness in her eyes that startled him, causing him to take a step back in surprise.

It's not until he hears a snort emanating from Tina's general direction that Charlie catches himself and straightens up and swallows. He had felt death's hand on him before, but this was _different_. He felt like he was in danger, his entire body _hummed, _like it did when he was in battle and he couldn't tear his eyes off her. He was unsure what he was feeling but he knew whatever the consequences of his actions were, he had made the right decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana tried to keep the scowl off her features as she watched as her 'husband' was surrounded by people. He _sickened_ her, every few moments he'd turn to her and flash her a stupid knowing smile. He was clearly looking forward to her performing her _wifely_ duties. If only he had moved closer to the roaring fire that was in the middle of camp, then she could make it look like an accident.

"Is the food or drink not to your liking?" Santana looks up and spots Tina holding what appeared to be a chalice and a plate of food, a look of concern on her face.

"It's _fine_," Santana says dismissively before turning her attention back to her 'husband' who had just begun to laugh uproariously as yet another drink was handed to him. This was good, the drunker he was the easier it would be to get rid of him. It wouldn't be long now.

Tina follows her gaze and tilts her head slightly, when she spots Charlie drinking with, Sam and Mike his brother's in arms. She only witnessed him drinking like that on two occasions when he was unsure of himself and when he was competing with his brother or father. "He's a good man. You shouldn't worry to much about performing your duties. I am sure his highness plans to make it enjoyable for you too, from what I hear he's an excellent lover."

Santana gripped the table tightly for a moment before turning on Tina, "Did you hear that from the women he's _forced_ himself upon?"

Tina smiled at the idea of Charlie forcing himself upon any woman. They generally came to him though he had shown little interest in having sex since his brother had a scare with a serving woman who had been pregnant. "His highness doesn't partake in such activities Santana, it is beneath his station. Though there are many women who would threaten your position if given the chance. If you do not wish to lay with him tonight, then he will make arrangements. He is not an unreasonable man. He's aware that this change might be difficult for you and he's more than willing to accommodate you."

Santana frowned and tried to swallow the frustration that was building but she can't help but spit out the obvious. "Partake? I am being forced to become his _wife_, for a city that was more than glad to sell me the _dreaded_ fire-witch off into this perpetual slavery," Santana swallows, trying to contain her emotions as the fire roars to life causing a few people to scramble back surprised.

Tina turned to look at the flame for a moment, watching it with fascination. She flicks her attention to Charlie who grins broadly at the flames. It seemed that the gods had blessed him, and yet in the same breath cursed him in ways that he didn't yet comprehend. "You have far more power than you realize," Tina informed her as she watched as Charlie pulled away from his friends and headed towards them. "Congratulations on your wedding," Tina says with a small bow before pulling away to get more food, and find a place where she could watch how terribly this was going to go and laugh.

Santana stared at her 'husband' blandly who stood in front of her, that idiotic pleased smile still on his features as his men whooped, cheered and laughed. Her cheeks burn in humiliation at the idea that these _barbarians _expected her to perform for her husband. He doesn't even have the audacity to feel ashamed by the display. "Do you need something your _highness_?" Santana spits trying to keep her face even.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night," Charlie suggests as he extends his arm for her.

Santana stares, there's a part of her that wonders whether she should simply refuse publicly but she couldn't get a proper read on her new husband. She had witnessed violence before, he probably would wait until they were alone to remind her that he was in charge. If her plan was going to work she was going to need for his guard to be down. She forces a smile onto her features and adjusts her skirts feeling the sharp knife she had snagged when she had changed from her wedding dress. It was certainly sharp enough to do the job, all she would have to do after the fact was escape but with all the wine that she had seen being consumed it wouldn't be long until they were to drunk to stop her. She wouldn't be able to go back home but she was smart and resourceful, she'd figure _something _out. "But of course," Santana says quickly forcing a smile onto her face as she takes his outstretched hand and allows him to help her to her feet. She'd witnessed him downing more than a few drinks, she could only hope it had done enough to dull his senses.

With a bit of effort, she keeps her head held high despite the catcalls and a few rude comments about what her husband was going to do to her. She wouldn't let them see her cry and she _had _a plan, she wouldn't be in this situation for very long.

"Do not pay them any mind they miss their families, they miss home, and they are _very _drunk. Their punishment will be the blistering pace at which we return back _home_." Charlie informs her. as the flap to the tent is pulled up for him and he steps inside the spacious tent pulling her along with him. When she doesn't say anything he finally releases her hand and gestures towards the table. "Would you care for some wine? It will calm any nerves."

There was an earnest tone to his voice but she knew what he was after and she needed to keep her wits about her. Though it presented her with an opportunity, she could strike him while his back was turned. "Please," she says after a moment. He nods and grabs the jug and pours a drink into one of the two chalices, but he doesn't show her his back.

"Tina tells me that you cannot ride, so you shall ride with me tomorrow. When we break for the evening your lessons shall begin. You are to be my queen and that simply will not do," Charlie says as he holds the two chalices up.

Santana couldn't help the scowl that crossed her features, he was being awfully presumptuous. "Horses fear me, I can't help what I am."

"A fire-witch," Charlie says after a moment and smiles watching as she freezes and glares at him. "My horses will not fear you, they have been with me through war, they are not easily spooked by fire." He offers her the chalice and watches as she takes it.

She brings the chalice to her lips and pretends to take a deep sip as Charlie takes a sip of his drink. She would need to get close, and he'd need to be distracted. With a sharp inhale, she puts the chalice down and begins to undo her clothing watching him carefully, she had managed to grab his attention. "Can you help me your highness?"

"Charlie. My name is Charlie. You are my wife, please do not use honorifics with me when we are alone," Charlie said as he approached her, and blinks when she takes his hand and places it on her hip before taking a step into his personal space.

It's only when he leans in to kiss her that she strikes pulling the knife that was hidden in the folds of her dress and slamming it as hard as she could into his side, causing him to roar in pain and pull away stumbling backwards, before she could pull the blade free. She grimaces, she'd never done this but when he jerks and looks at the knife sticking out of his side, she knows it's not enough, and she quickly rushes him hoping to grab it and try again.

Charlie twists and stumbles in pain, as he dodges his wife before grabbing her wrist tightly and yanking her towards him. "Are you—"

Santana does what she can lashing out with her foot, catching him in between the legs and dropping him to the ground. The surprise and the pain causes him to release her and she lunges at him hoping to get onto his back, scratching and pulling anything that she can. When he tries to pull her off, she bites down hard on his ear, as hard as she can. She can taste the blood as she pulls it back and he yells once more. It only lasts a minute until she's airborne and crashes into the heavy wool blankets that make up his bed. She immediately scrambles into a crouching position as she stares at him, spitting out the bit of flesh that's in her mouth. He still looks stunned and she reaches for the knocked over chalice and throws it at him only for it to bounce off his arm when he swats it away. She looks around for the knife and spots it still sticking out of his side and she makes another play for it.

This time Charlie appears to be ready for her and he smacks her hard across the face as he scrambles backward, he had held back but he didn't know his own strength and it seemed that he had completely dazed her. He blinks and grimaces as he forces himself to his feet, his hand placed firmly around the blade attempting to keep it in place. It wasn't his _worst _injury there had been far worse but it was perhaps his most embarrassing one. "You are not the first to make an attempt on my life," he says finally before staggering out of the tent.

Santana curls up on the woolen blankets, her face throbbing from the force of the blow. Her plan had failed and she had probably sealed the fate of her parents and the rest of the city. For the first time since her parents had told her that she was to be wed to that _monster_, her eyes burn as the tears begin to form. The feeling of helplessness washing over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie grimaced as he staggered out of his tent, his heart pounding and the smell of blood and sweat filling his nose as he looked for one of his men to get one of their medics. Hopefully they wouldn't be completely _drunk_. He doesn't hesitate to look for Tina, she was probably the only one sober and she did have the skills that he needed. "Tina," his voice booms through the camp causing the music and the loud talking to stop as they turn to him. He immediately shifts standing up to his full height despite the tearing in his side, his men could not see him as weak. He finally spots Tina making his way towards him dragging along Blaine with her, there was an amused knowing smile on her face that irritated him. "Make sure my wife is okay," he says immediately when Blaine's eyes widen at the knife sticking out of his side.

"Does she have a knife in her side as well? And what happened to your ear?" Blaine demands reaching for his liege, he was one of the few people who could drop the pretenses in public, though it was only when Charlie was injured.

Charlie jerked away from Blaine's touch, he would be fine. He was sure the wound wasn't particularly deep, "I struck her, I believe I held myself back but given the circumstances I am unsure if I did any damage. You will see to her first—Tina will go with you in case she has managed to arm herself again."

"I needn't tell you that the knife is to remain in until I can take a look at it, and stop moving around." Blaine lectured as Tina pulls him with her to follow his instructions.

"I _know_." Charlie responds irritably. His side ached and he was tempted to simply pull it out and be done with it, but the last time he'd done that Blaine had _bitched _at him for days. It was worse than having to deal with his mother or Lucas. Tina pulled Blaine towards the tent and Charlie turns to his men who are staring at him expectantly. "She is a warrior," he says after a moment, it was the first thing he could think of, but it seemed the right thing to say as his men roared their approval.

"Charlie!" Charlie turns and narrows his eyes at Sam who has the good sense to look embarrassed. He may be injured but there was protocol, especially in front of them. He had _tried_ to simply be one of the men but it was easier to be their commander. "Your _highness_."

Charlie grunted in response and reached for a chalice that was being carried by one of the servants and brought it to his lips, drinking down as much as he could. Letting the sweet taste of the drink and the alcohol dull his senses. "Sam?" he prompts narrowing his eyes slightly, he already knew Sam was drunk.

"You've got a knife sticking out of your side," Sam states before snickering as if he had said something particularly funny.

Charlie does the only thing he could do which is chuck his drink at Sam's head watching as it bounces off and knocks him to the ground. He was still in a state of giggles on the ground and Charlie rolled his eyes. His eyes fall on Mike who looked just as amused by Sam's antics. He's about to say something when he hears arguing coming from his tent. With a sigh, he immediately heads back in only to duck out of the way as the pitcher of wine is thrown. He turns his attention to his new wife for a moment and frowns slightly there seemed to be a cut on her forehead. He hadn't meant to strike that hard at all, but he wasn't going to apologize for defending himself. "Let my physician fix that for you, I have seen wounds that have not been carefully cared for kill a man."

Santana scowled at him, as she brushed her hair out of her face. The long strands were sticking to the blood on her forehead. "So that blade might still do its job."

Charlie smiles at the dark look she was shooting him. "If killing me was your goal then you have missed your chance. With a knife such as this one, aim for the neck or the heart, in a pinch the leg will do. I am sorry to say that this blow will not be _my _cause of death, dear wife."

"Is he _really_ giving her advice on better ways to kill him?" Blaine asks Tina, shocked by the exchange. He wasn't even sure if the blade was poisoned, and while that this particular injury wasn't as life threatening as Charlie's other injuries, there was still a knife sticking out of his side. "She tried to kill him."

"I imagine—actually I do not quite know what you are thinking my lord," Tina admits giving up.

Charlie sighed, "She is my wife, she is to be strong and proud. The men will not respect her as my wife unless she has proven herself. She cannot ride, she cannot defend herself—though I admit she can put up a fight, there is much to teach her before we are to reach the capital."

"What makes you think that I want to go _anywhere_ with you?" Santana snaps at him angrily pushing herself to her feet. "You rape, loot, and pillage every village, every city-state attempting to force them into your empire. You kill the men and take the wives and children as servants. You are very much the barbarian I believed you to be. What man raises a hand against his wife?"

"What woman stabs her husband?" Charlie challenges immediately, pointing at the knife that was still in his side. He rubs the bridge of his nose, perhaps getting married was a mistake. It certainly felt like a mistake, it definitely felt like he had given himself even more work to deal with. "You made an attempt on my life, and I apologize for striking you as hard as I did. Now allow Blaine to stitch you up."

"You afraid that it will scar?"

Charlie sighs and shakes his head, "Scars do not bother me, they tell a story of the past. I have many scars and many stories to tell. Allow Blaine to see to your wound and then you may do as you wish. I will sleep with the men until a time comes where you invite me to share the bed."

Santana scowled, "If you believe that there will come a time when I will share your bed willingly then you are a far greater fool than I imagined."

Charlie didn't say anything instead turning his attention to Tina who merely shrugged in response. "It's not unheard of to take multiple wives," she points out trying to be helpful. Watching as Blaine immediately began to work on Santana. "I did warn you."

Charlie inhaled sharply ignoring the sharp pain that came with it, "Tell the men that we set out at first light tomorrow. Full march," he snips at Tina. It would be painful for everyone involved but if he was going to be _miserable_ then so would the rest of his men.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana glared at the men and women who had already begun to pack up camp. The fact that Tina wasn't some anomaly like she had thought, baffled her. She wanted to question the sense in it, but she wasn't in the mood to discuss things with anyone. The sun had only just begun to rise, but she had been awake for what felt like hours. She didn't quite understand why the servants had woken her up and ushered her to get ready.

She still didn't quite understand why they had chosen to start packing up their things now, most of them still smelled like a brewery and many of them were still staggering about _clearly_ drunk. She hadn't seen her husband quite yet, and she could only hope that he had succumbed to his injuries in the night. She turns to watch the tent being taken down and placed in a nearby cart when she feels a tall lumbering presence behind her and she wheels around to see her husband in chainmail above his tunic. "You're not dead," Santana states after a moment. "Is the chainmail to protect you from me?"

"No, it's to protect me from projectiles," Charlie responds with ease. "You are not the _first_ to make an attempt on my life. I doubt you will be the last, or that you will stop making attempts yourself." Charlie shrugs and instead holds up a strange orange sphere.

"What is that? Is this another gift in hopes that I'll do my wifely duties?"

Charlie stared at her as if she had grown another head and tears at the orange sphere ripping off it's skin. "It's an orange, a fruit. I imagine it's to far west for such a fruit to grow, especially in this weather. You can eat it, but I thought perhaps you would like to feed my horse so he can get used to you."

Santana scowls at him, "You already know that I cannot ride and yet—you insist on trying to force the issue."

Charlie shook his head, "We do not have carriages, Santana. The carts are for the gear and I will not make my men carry it simply because you _refuse_ to be reasonable. If you wish to walk the entire way with most of men, then you can if you wish. But given your—_lifestyle _as what I can only imagine is a pampered princess, I doubt very much that you'll keep up. Even if you can, I doubt you'd be able to sustain the blistering pace until we reach the capital."

Santana's jaw dropped at the audacity and the amused smirk that he had just shown her. She had half a mind to prove him wrong, to show him that she wasn't weak but she was sure that it was what he wanted. "Must I remind you that horses are skittish around me—and I cannot ride."

"You will ride with me, in front of me, Splinter will not buck you off, so long as I am there. Though it doesn't hurt to feed him an orange to put him in a fine mood. Today's journey will be long," Charlie explains as he reaches for Santana's arm, placing his hand on her elbow and guiding her along to where Splinter was currently being groomed. The black horse had a sliver of white right on his forehead. "The very first thing you must learn is how to groom the horse, I'll show you how to do that later, and when we're packing up in the morning the servants generally take care of it. He pauses when he feels Santana freeze up against him as they got closer to Splinter.

"Yes, a large horse like the one you gave me—I can see it," Santana insists immediately. She could already feel her heart pounding in her chest as the fear gripped her. She couldn't let her husband see it. But the moment that the damn horse turns to look at her she can already feel herself pulling back.

"He can smell the oranges," Charlie explains as he places the orange in Santana's hand. "I am right here, I will make sure nothing happens," he vows. Splinter was mischievous at best but he was relatively harmless.

Santana resists the urge to simply throw the orange on the ground and instead allows Charlie to manoeuvre her body so that her hand was outstretched. She could feel the damn beast's hot breath just above her hand, she closes her eyes as the horse quickly snatches up the orange between in it's mouth, as the juicy liquid squirts out of his mouth and onto her hands. It's only then that she opens her eyes as the horse begins to lick her hand. It takes her a moment before the fear dies down the last horse she had been brought before had not been as friendly as this one.

"See? Nothing to fear, as long as you give him an orange he will love you forever," Charlie admits frowning when Splinter turns to him. "Don't look at me, you only get one. Don't be greedy," Charlie lectures only for his horse to snort at him and ignore him. Charlie scowls, before turning to Santana. "See, how easy it is for him to dismiss me if I don't come bearing gifts for him?" Charlie asks as he watches them tack up his horse.

Santana swallows and immediately pulls away from the beast and turns to Charlie, "So I should take a lesson from the horse?" Santana shakes her head and studies the massive beast. "I am to ride with you?"

"In front, I would prefer if you didn't stab me in the back while we were riding, doing so will also get you used to what it feels like to ride on your own. By the time we reach the capital, you will be on your own horse and riding just as well as any of the men." Charlie explains.

It's a tall order but the alternative is walking all the way back and she didn't quite want to do that. "It's not as if I couldn't kill you from the front, you did say that the leg would do in a pinch did you not?" Hopefully that would stop him from getting far to close as they rode. When Charlie only smiles she shakes her head, "I do not wish to be bucked off this horse," Santana says after a moment. "So, I will continue my attempts to kill you _after_ we break for the night."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Charlie says as he takes her hand and helps her onto Splinter. It was official then he'd be sleeping with the men for the foreseeable future and Tina would have to watch her closely. He could already hear what his mother was going to say. With practiced ease, he slid into the saddle behind Santana adjusting himself so she had plenty of space as he wrapped his arms around her waist and took the reins.

Santana immediately shot him an annoyed look at the boldness he was showing. "Must you wrap your arms around me?"

"Do you wish to fall off the horse? Do you know how to handle a horse? Because if you do you can have the reins," Charlie responded shaking his head. When Santana didn't touch the reins he sighs, "Must you make everything so difficult?"

Santana smiles, "Perhaps next time you won't think that it's a good idea to force a woman into marrying you."

Charlie shakes his head as he pulls on the reins slightly and turns Splinter around. Once again, he could feel Santana's body going rigid and he couldn't help but notice that she immediately latched onto his wrists, only for a moment. "I didn't demand for your hand in marriage, I was quite happy in razing your little village to the ground. They couldn't pay the tax I asked for, and they were asking for full citizenship rights when they suggested that you were looking for a husband. I simply assumed that you wished for this as well."

Santana's eyes widened at that information, her parents hadn't _mentioned _that she had been sold like this. She had simply assumed that he had demanded some sacrifice and they had offered her up, to save their own skins. She could understand that, but for them to simply be protecting their purse strings, hurt far more than she would ever be able to articulate. She can only swallow the pain, and instead focuses on the problem at hand. "So you simply said yes?" Her voice small as she shook her head. Her parents had probably been trying to protect her feelings, she had always known she was feared but she had never done anything to deserve _this_. To be betrayed by her people.

"I agreed only because Tina informed me of your gifts. They have no idea what they _had_, and it was clear that they couldn't appreciate it or utilize it. Marrying you was for both our benefits, had I known that you were a harpy on the other hand—" Charlie trails off and smiles at her as they move towards the middle of camp.

"Well, at least I correctly predicted that you were a _boar_," Santana snaps at him and ignores how he simply laughs at the insult.

~O~

It's midday when they make their first stop and Santana is absolutely thrilled to have Charlie help her off the horse. It was strange, he hadn't bucked or even seemed the slightest bit skittish at all. In fact, despite Charlie's instance to keep his arms around her the entire time, it had been _nice_. Despite the fact that she was now hot and sweaty, and she was certain she smelled as well. There hadn't been much in the way of bathing and she wasn't sure who she could talk to about having a bath.

"Food and drink will be brought to us soon," Charlie informs her as he leads his horse to the nearby creek so he could drink. When Splinter pulls he shoots his horse a dry look, "You'll get an orange later, you don't wish to grow fat and lazy do you?"

Santana watches as he walks off before turning to go and find something to do only to walk straight into Tina and the two men she had seen with him at the wedding. She immediately puts herself on guard. "Do you need something?"

"You were _right_," Sam says after a moment and grimaces when Tina slams her elbows into his side. He immediately forces a smile onto his face and bows in front of Santana. "Your _highness_, I am Lord Evans and that is Lord Chang, we are your husband's lieutenants. We will keep him safe in battle."

"I do not care if you do or not," Santana retorts and points to where Charlie had wandered off to. "He's over there arguing with his horse about oranges."

Mike smiles, Tina had been right that she was more than a handful. It was good to have someone who could finally stand up to Charlie in ways that others could not. "We were actually hoping to talk to you, if you could convince your husband that the men need rest after last night's events. Many of them are still shaking off the alcohol that they consumed. We would all be incredibly grateful."

"It is after all your fault—" Sam began only to have Tina elbow him harshly in the side yet again. He winces before deciding that the only thing to do is simply smile.

Santana stares at him before turning to Tina, who smiles at her hopefully. She looked positively haggard as well, "My fault?"

"It is partially your fault. You did stab him of course we probably shouldn't have made bets and laughed at his expense," Tina admits, he was only doing this because he was embarrassed. "We can set up camp here, get some hunting done and we can _bathe_—"

Santana immediately hikes up her skirts, and turns to go and find her husband. Tina had her at the word bathe. She hadn't bathed since the day prior and she really could use a good wash. She marches directly towards her husband who was gently patting Splinter who was drinking from the creek. "We will make camp here," she informs him bluntly.

Charlie turns slightly so he could look at her, "When you've commanded several campaigns, your opinion on when we break for camp would be appreciated, but since you _haven't_, _and_ you tried to kill me, your opinion is not welcome or warranted. I suggest that next time Mike, Tina and Sam make their case themselves. Instead of—whatever—_this_ is."

Santana scowled, and watched as he pulled Splinter from the water after a few moments. "I wish to learn how to ride and I would prefer to learn to ride in the day, instead of at night."

Charlie stares at Santana for a moment before looking at Splinter. He was a war horse, he wasn't built for these distances. Comet had been, but he had given that horse to Santana as a wedding gift. "Very well, I will tell the men to fetch your horse for you and construct a corral so you can practice. The sooner you can ride the better it will be for all of us."

Santana sniffed, "The sooner I can ride the sooner, I can get away from _you_."

Charlie rolled his eyes at this, "So I'll take that to mean that I won't be sharing the bed with you tonight?" Charlie asked.

"You can try, but I can't imagine that it will go well for you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you wearing?" Charlie asked from where he was leaning against the makeshift corral. There was a confused and irritated look on his face as he stared at her, crinkling his nose at the impracticality of the dress that she was wearing.

Santana stopped and looked down at herself, she was in a light purple dress. It was one of the least ornate of her dresses, and it was one she hadn't minded getting dirty or sweating in. "Have you not seen a dress? Does your small barbarian horde not know what a dress looks like?" Santana retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "What are _you _wearing? Do you think it's acceptable to walk around looking like that? Without a shirt?"

Charlie stared at Santana for a moment, he could hear the chuckle from some of the nearby soldiers. He inhaled slowly before pushing himself up, "I am aware that you're wearing a dress. The question is _why_ are you wearing a dress when I informed you that I would be teaching you how to ride?" Charlie responds attempting to be patient.

There's an awkward pause, and Santana looks around the camp. "Perhaps I _chose _this because I enjoy wearing dresses, and I would like to learn in a dress. Besides in McKinley it is considered improper to dress and pretend to be a man," Santana says flatly. He was supposed to be _royalty_ how could he not know this?

"Do women not know how to ride in McKinley?" Charlie asked, and was met with some laughter from his soldiers. He frowns, it was a serious question. While it had been slightly uncomfortable to ride with Santana earlier with her billowing dress, he had simply given her the benefit of the doubt. Now he was beginning to believe that it was a mistake.

"Women ride to the side," Santana explains with a huff of air.

"What?"

"It's for modesty, something that I notice is _clearly _lacking here," Santana repeats again. He was being ridiculous.

"That's a foolish way to ride a horse," Charlie said and turned around scanning his men for a moment before his eyes rested on Tina who was currently relaxing in the shade. He turns back to his wife for a moment. "So, you have _no _slacks?" He asks trying to get to the bottom of this mess.

"Of course not," Santana shakes her head. It was something that was _forbidden_ for a person of her station.

Charlie turned his eyes searching the crowd once more before he spotted Tina with Mike and walked up towards her, leaving Santana standing by the corral. "I need you to lend my wife some of your leather slacks, I need to teach her how to ride and she only has _dresses_," Charlie informs his messenger, who turns to look at Santana for a moment before nodding.

"Of course, your highness," Tina said with a bow as she pulls away to fetch Santana something that she could wear.

Santana scowled as Charlie returned, "I am not going to allow you to—"

"You will learn to sit astride your horse. It's _safer_ that way. You may be trying to kill me wife, but I do not wish to see any harm come to you. This will be _easier_, it will be safer and you'll be able to move around camp without pulling up your skirts."

"Women sit side-saddle, and women of my station certainly do _not _wear slacks," Santana insists. "If you will do nothing to protect my _modesty_—"

"What good is modesty if it gets you killed? What good is modesty when the men don't _respect you_, when the _women _don't respect you. You are my _wife _and all these men and women would give their lives attempting to protect you, and you care more about your '_modesty_' than you do about earning their _loyalty_ and their respect. None of them will _care _if you wear slacks, none of them will say anything to you, or think you are far less modest. The women in this camp are some of my more _dangerous _warriors, you want to earn their respect. So you _will_ go into that tent and you _will _put on those slacks and then I can _finally _give you your first lesson." Charlie snapped.

Santana juts out her chin definitely, "And if I don't?"

Charlie inhales sharply before taking a step forward and scooping Santana up and throwing her over his shoulder and marching back to his tent. Ignoring her kicks and the screaming, he drops her on the bed in the tent and stares at her. "I do not wish to _force _you to do anything, but you _will_ put on the slacks that Tina brings for you, you will meet me at the corral and we will begin your lessons. If you wish to make me miserable, if you wish to make attempts on my life, then I will take it but you will _do _as I say, for your own safety. Are we clear _wife_?"

Santana scowls at him, how dare he _touch _her like that or even speak to her like she was beneath him. "You take me from my home and my parents. You're dragging me across the _world, _and you wish for me to forget my culture?"

"Your culture sold you to me, in an attempt to pay less in taxes. Your _people_ did that because they were frightened of you, or perhaps it is because they believe in silly things like a _woman _should be modest. You can not fight, you can not ride. You insult the women in my army who have saved my life, and I will not have it. So, I do not care for your culture, it is silly the way they treated you and the way they treat women."

The flap to the tent opens and they both turn to look at Tina who was holding some of her clothes up and looking between them. "Your highness—"

"Put her in the clothes you brought, if you must force her then so be it. I will be waiting by the corral." With that Charlie turned and stalked out of the tent.

Tina jumped out of the way and turned to look at Santana who looked just as incensed as Charlie felt and tried to keep the smile off of her face. She had thought that this march back to the capital was going to be a _boring _affair, but clearly the entire camp was going to be treated to what was quite possible the most entertaining show ever. "I brought you some clothes and when we arrive at the next city which should be in three to four days we can purchase you some proper fitting riding clothing."

Santana shook in anger, and it took a few deep breaths before she could even respond to Tina who seemed to be waiting patiently. "I hate him. I _hate _him," she repeats.

"Well, a suggestion—my _highness_. Perhaps if you two sat down and talked to one another you may find that he's not as bad as you think he is and he'll find you're not as spoiled and as difficult as he believes you to be. I find that works best when you're married. Talking about it."

"Your husband allows you to be here?" Santana asks, "Surrounded by all these men and _fighting_?"

Tina frowns at the tone for a moment, but shrugs it off. Santana couldn't possibly know what she had been through. "I _met _my husband on the battlefield, he was one of your husband's trusted lieutenants. Unfortunately, there was an accident with the siege that we had set up and my husband fell off it, he can no longer walk. He worries about me but he also understands this _honor_. Charlie—your husband offered to allow me to tend to him, he gave us lands and made Arthur into a noble. I chose to stay, I chose to fight on. All of this freedom may be new to you, but you do have it in ways that you didn't understand before."

Santana scowled but her manners over-rid any concern. "Thank you, I'll be out shortly."

Tina nodded, she'd talk to Charlie when he was in a better mood. "I'll let him know." If only the two of them could possibly talk to each other without the anger they might find they had much in common. But it wasn't her job to help the prince with his wife.

~O~

Charlie finally came to a stop, and turned to look at his wife. A hand was still firmly on the bridle, that he had used to guide Santana around the corral. He narrows his eyes suspiciously at her, she had been strangely quiet and almost _docile_ the entire time she'd been in the corral. "Now, I'm going to show you how to dismount," he says after a moment.

Santana turns to him and nods, trying to relax and keep her terror off her face. He hadn't noticed and she was glad he hadn't. She hadn't wanted to spook the horse. It seemed a bit livelier than the horse she'd been on all day. She hadn't given him oranges, Charlie had just instructed her on how to get on and helped her.

Charlie shifts so he can catch her in case she tumbles off the horse, "I will catch you if you fall," Charlie promises. "Now, the first thing you want to do is hold the reins and the horse's mane in your left hand. Comet is experienced with this so he won't move while you dismount. If you're on another horse and they start to get skittish, you need to remember to stay calm, and talk and gently pat the horse to calm it down. Also shift a bit in the saddle, so it doesn't panic when you begin to dismount."

"Panic?" Santana exhales slowly, her voice a few octaves higher than she intended. She clears her throat when Charlie studies her for a moment.

"Comet won't panic, and I won't let go of the reins. Just keep yourself calm and remember you're perfectly safe," Charlie promises gently patting her leg. She scowls at him but he ignores it and continues to give her instructions. "Now what I'm going to need you to sit up a bit so you're practically standing—that's it. Good, now I need you to do is remove your right foot from the iron. Slowly, that's right. You can grip the saddle, on the pommel for balance." Charlie watches as Santana does what she's told and it occurs to him that she might be frightened, which left him at a loss for words. "Now this is the tricky part, I need you lean forward and then I'm going to have you swing your leg over the horses back carefully now. He adjusts himself getting ready to catch her in case she did manage to trip it up, but her action is smooth and he's surprised by the hidden athleticism that's there. "Excellent, that's _good_," he says encouragingly. When her leg is completely over Comet, he shifts a bit, "Now I need you to just slowly lower yourself down, keeping your hand on the pommel of the saddle—" He smiles when she finally dismounts completely and immediately backs away from Comet. "You did it."

Santana stares at the completely black horse and swallows, it was so much taller than her. It's a moment of pride, she _had _done it. The damn thing was so much taller than she was but she had ridden a house without a disaster happening. It hadn't gotten spooked, it hadn't reared, it certainly hadn't attempted to buck her off. She was certain that it was only because Charlie was right there. Even though it _hadn't _helped her, "I did, didn't I?" Santana says after a moment. She didn't even care that _half _of the army was watching her.

Charlie nodded at one of his men who immediately got into the corral and took Comet's reins from him, "When you get more comfortable around Comet we can start teaching you some advanced riding," Charlie informed her, watching her carefully and leading her out of the corral. "Now that your lesson is done, you can go back to attempting to murder me."

Santana blinks after a moment and scowls at him once she realizes he's teasing her, "You don't think I can?"

"I know you will certainly keep trying, perhaps one day you'll even succeed," Charlie says grinning when Santana shoots him that death glare of hers.

"Perhaps it will even be tonight," Santana snaps at him.

"Oh? You're allowing me to sleep in my tent? Does that mean I can look forward to you completing your wifely duties before you try and murder me?" Charlie asks.

Santana physically recoils at the suggestion. "I am _never _going to _sleep _with you, I will never _complete _my wifely duties. I don't even _like you_." Santana hisses venomously.

Charlie studies her for a moment before shrugging, he had attempted to be accommodating to her, but perhaps Tina's suggestion was right. He should simply allow his parents to choose a wife for him. Though if one wife was already this much of a pain, he doubted a second would make his life easier. "I assure you the feeling is quite mutual," Charlie snaps back. "We will dine together tonight, if only because I can't have the men thinking that I fear you," he informs her after a moment. "After which I will leave you to enjoy _my _tent."

Santana stared at him for a moment, "I am going to go _bathe_, I suggest you do so as well. I do not wish to lose my appetite because of your _stench,_" She says before walking off towards the tent and leaving Charlie standing there.

Charlie looks around and spots Sam trying to keep a straight face. "I think she's finally warming up to me," he says after a moment but frowns when Sam just bursts out into laughter. He scowls, and briefly wonders if he can have Sam executed for the slight. He wouldn't—but it was nice to think about on occasion.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana crinkled her nose at the table that had been set out in the tent. It wasn't large by any means, which meant that she would be in close contact with her 'husband'. She takes a step towards the table before realizing that there was something _missing_. She scowls and turns to one of the servants, "Where is the cutlery?" she demands even though she had an idea that her _husband_ was behind this recent indignity.

The servant stuttered and flushed embarrassed, "It was suggested by his highness's messenger that there shouldn't be any cutlery until dinner was served, and all pieces should be accounted for. According to her, His Royal Highness has more than enough holes in his body."

Santana frowned slightly at this, but kept her head held high. Her face still hurt from the blow that he had given her the day prior, in fact her whole body ached. She had already learned her lesson, taking him head on was foolish. Which was why she had a different idea, she doubted she could convince anyone in his army to do the deed for her, but she had picked some berries that had been near the river where she'd been forced to bathe. It wasn't that many but if she could get the juice in his drink maybe it would put him down long enough to finish the deed. "Very well, go fetch him then. Though if he hasn't bathed then tell him not to bother to come in," Santana insists, narrowing her eyes when the servant doesn't immediately move.

"I'm not supposed to leave you alone—"

"Do I not rank higher than his _messenger?_" Santana challenges immediately, watching as the man flushes. She felt bad for putting him on the spot he was after all just following his orders. "Not only am I being dragged from my home, I apparently have to deal with disrespect from his servants. I shall let him know that I'm displeased. What is your name?"

The man blanched at this, he didn't want to be whipped or publicly executed for insulting the princes new wife, "I shall go look for him _immediately_," he says as he quickly rushes out of the tent.

Santana inhales and exhales before approaching the pitcher of wine that was out before taking out a handkerchief where she had wrapped the berries up. She glances around twice before squishing them in her hand letting the juice run from them and into the pitcher. She finishes up quickly before returning to where she was standing and wiping the evidence from her hands. He would drink the wine and hopefully at the time she would have something to finish him off with. The tent flap opens causing her to turn to spot Charlie striding in, wearing nothing more than a simple ornate tunic and some slacks, carrying something that was wrapped in leather under his arm. "And here I _thought _you wouldn't dare show up without some _protection_. Do you have a death wish?"

Charlie studied his wife for a moment before deciding to simply sit down in front of the table. He glances down and frowns at the lack of cutlery. "Where are the eating utensils?" He asks frowning slightly.

"Pardon's my lord but your messenger—"

"She's not going to attempt to kill me with the cutlery," Charlie interjects as he tilts his head towards his wife who has taken a seat across from him. "One would think she's learned that she can't do the damage she wants with such a small knife."

Santana studies her husband deciding to remind him that she wasn't done trying to end his existence. "That doesn't mean that I won't _try _again, I do plan on ending your life," she announces.

Charlie turns to her before dumping the leather-bound item onto the table and pushing it towards her. "A gift."

Santana stared at the item for a moment, and turned her attention back to Charlie who was watching her, she hadn't realized how sharp his gaze could be and she shivers. She quickly pushes a neutral look onto her face as she picks at the leather. "Do you plan on _buying _my affection? Because I assure you all the jewels and gold in the land will not make me _care _for you."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Open it," he says finally and motions for the servant to pour him a drink.

Santana flicks her eyes to the pitcher for a moment before turning her attention back to the gift in front of her, she narrows her eyes as she unwraps it carefully. Stopping and staring at the simple dagger in front of her. The scabbard was black with a golden lion affixed to it. She grips the smooth white handle and pulls the blade out, noting how long it was and it looked _sharp_. "Is this a threat?" she demands immediately as she pushes the blade back into its scabbard.

"A gift, if you wish to continue attempting to murder me at least have a _proper_ weapon." Charlie said as he took a sip of the wine and studied Santana. "You were never going to kill me with eating utensils. So, I thought I'd give you something _practical_ and quite simple to use."

Santana traced the scabbard with her fingers and studied her husband, suddenly curious. She had expected him to be angry with her, to be belligerent, but to have him _actively_ help her, it was _strange_. "Do you wish to die?" She watches as he polishes off his glass of wine.

"No," Charlie informed her as he motioned to the servant that he was ready to eat. "I do not wish to die, but I very much doubt that is going to stop you from making attempts on my life. Since I do not wish to be stabbed with an eating utensil again I gave you another _gift_."

Santana watches as the servant pours her a drink and lifts it up, so it doesn't arouse Charlie's suspicion. "So, you give me tips on how to kill you? It sounds very much like you have a death wish." When Charlie doesn't answer she decides to push. "Is this some silly notion of atonement? You wish to die for all the people you have killed, the lives you have ruined? Lives like mine?"

"You're a fire witch. Your people feared you and at the first chance they _sold _you to me, knowing full well that as your husband it is well within my right to treat you any way I wish. If I wish to force the issue and bed you then it is well within my rights." It's a threat that he lets hang in the air between them. "From where I am sitting, I _saved _you. I saved you from being _stuck _in such a backwater city-state, when I could have crushed your city-state under the heel of my boot. I have given you a freedom that you do not know what to do with, I have been patient despite your attempt on my life, I am teaching you how to ride. I haven't _ruined_ your life, I've given you a new chance at one."

Santana's jaw went slack at his harsh words, and she scowled. "It doesn't matter what they _believed_, it doesn't matter if they _sold me_, you could have always have said no. You think they haven't heard the stories, about how you are part _demon_, or the stories of all your conquests? You're the one that ripped me from my home. It doesn't matter if they hated me, it was still the only home that I have ever known. Killing you—"

"Does not set you free. My father and brother will hunt you to the ends of the earth, that is if my men do not tear you apart themselves. You are an outsider, one that has spat on their customs, insulted the women who fight beside them, and you look down at them. Have you actually thought this through? Or are you simply angry at your lot in life? Were the people in your city-state wrong to fear you? You attempt to kill a man who you do not know, your _husband_."

Santana's shoulders slumped, she hadn't thought about it. She hadn't actually planned what to do _after _she had freed herself from this man. She hadn't thought about his family, or the army. There were people who were loyal to him, that bled for him they wouldn't hand her over so easily. "So that is it? If I kill you then I die? It seems like a far better fate then being your submissive wife for the rest of my life," she spits angrily.

"If I wished for a submissive wife, I would have married the woman my parents insisted that I marry. Perhaps my life would have been simpler, but when I heard that you were a _fire _witch, that the flames listened to you, I believed I found someone who _understood_. I believed I had found someone who would be my equal," Charlie admitted.

Santana stares at the man stunned by his words, "What is there to understand? You took me from my home and forced me to marry you. As I see it you are a _barbarian_."

"Then you are this barbarian's wife," Charlie shoots back before getting up, growing tired of the back and forth. His stomach was beginning to cramp up and he suspected that Santana may have attempted to poison him. "I have changed my mind, I do not wish to dine with you. I will leave you to your own devices and Tina can teach you how to ride a horse. If you do not wish for my presence then I will respect your wishes," Charlie said before adjusting his tunic and walking out of the tent leaving Santana sitting there stunned.

Santana stared at the flap of the tent, and swallowed angrily before looking at the servant who looked absolutely miserable. She pushes herself to her feet and spills her chalice before going over to the pitcher, snatching it from the servant and pouring it out. "I wish to be alone. So, _get out_," she snaps at him, he doesn't hesitate this time and leaves her alone in the tent. His words had definitely hit a nerve. She would need to reconsider how she was going to _earn _her freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

As far as Charlie was concerned, Al Motta had always been a _dangerous _man. A man that he should have personally have executed _years _ago. Yet, his father had other ideas and saw a use for a man like Al. Though he was certain that the only reason his father saw a use for Al Motta, had more to do with Westerville being a trade hub. Someone who managed to keep the various guilds, let alone the _merchant's _guild under control was a man to be wary of.

Everyone assumed that Al was a generous man, but there was something in his eyes that made Charlie uneasy. Especially given the circumstances, he turns in his saddle a bit to glance back at his wife, who looked absolutely _miserable_ riding with Tina. Tina didn't look _pleased _with the turn of events either, but at this point he was hard pressed to care. Al hadn't been _subtle _in his attempts to marry off his daughter. He probably wouldn't take this latest insult at all, _especially_ since Santana wished for his death.

He sighs and picks up the pace, pushing Splinter to go faster as he rides, he needed to think of something and the very idea of asking his new wife for help seemed _foreign _to him. It was a day's march to Westerville, so he had _time_ to think up _something_. Or at the very least have Tina think of something so he didn't have to.

"My Lord?"

Charlie blinks and turns to look at Mike who had matched his pace with ease. "Perhaps we should think about breaking for camp?"

Charlie grunted at this, he was getting tired of this frequent breaking. He wanted to be home, in his nice bed, and the underground baths that were warm and he could relax in. The thought was heavenly to him. "Fine but after we conclude our business in Westerville it's a full march back. Understood?"

Mike frowned slightly, Charlie seemed to be in a rush. Many of the men looked forward to at least spending a few days in Westerville. "How long will we be staying in Westerville? A few days to let the men recuperate from a long campaign I imagine?"

"Yes, well given how Al has practically shoved his daughter at me in hopes that we wed, I think given the circumstances we won't be welcome in Westerville for very long. That is if Al doesn't already _know_ about the wedding. I personally think we should just _skip_ our time in Westerville, though I imagine he'll take that even worse," Charlie mused as he got Splinter to slow down.

Mike matched his pace, before deciding to choose his words carefully. "The men look forward to the time spent in Westerville, they have the coin and the women the drink—Al has been more than hospitable to us. They _enjoy_ our presence there, it's good for the economy. Perhaps if you and your wife can pretend to be in love for the entirety of the trip it will ease Al's feelings about the matter. His daughter isn't even of age yet. I suggest spinning a tale about producing an heir as quickly as possible after there was an assassination attempt."

"I can't even sleep in the same room with my wife, how do you think that I will be able to pull that off." Charlie asks and watches as Mike chuckles at his misfortune. He raises his hand ready to send Mike flying off his horse.

Mike immediately holds his hands up as he sees a sudden spark, in Charlie hands and immediately steadies his horse who seems nervous around him. "Talk to your wife, come to an agreement. Everyone has a price Charlie."

"She wants to _kill me_."

"A lot of people want to kill you. You're a _prince_, you should be charming. So charm her, or strike a bargain with her. Be nice to her."

"I was nice to her. I have a hole in my side to prove it," Charlie retorts annoyed. "I was patient with her and she poisoned me. I am not a patient person, I'm tempted to get rid of her but that will mean admitting to my parents that I _made_ a mistake, and that can't happen."

"My Lord—Charlie, you _married _her. I may not be married—"

"My father would never allow it," Charlie cuts him off watching as he sputtered. "I'm not blind Mike, though personally I should run you through for touching a hair on her head. She is like a sister to me."

"I have _never!_" Mike insists immediately his cheeks turning a rosy red. He clears his throat, deciding to change the topic before it grew out of hand. "She doesn't _know _you, I imagine the stories she's heard of you are the same stories we've all heard. What she sees is a general, the man who threatened to conquer her home. That's who she sees. Show her the man underneath the armor, the man that the men don't get to see. Meet her at her level and perhaps—at the very least she'll stop trying to kill you."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, perhaps Mike had a point. Perhaps he could attempt this relationship again, but if Santana was going to attempt to kill him, he was going to leave her in Westerville and carry on to the capital. He'd simply have to _suffer _the indignity his parents and Lucas would heap upon him. With a sigh he brings Splinter to a halt and waits for Tina to catch up with.

"My Lord," Tina said studying him as she brought her horse to a halt beside his.

Charlie ignores the dark look Santana was giving him and instead smiles brightly. "We're going to break for camp here, set up the corral. We are near a beach are we not?"

"Yes, it's about a half hour ride from here," Tina responds immediately.

"Have you ever seen a _beach_, it's nothing like what we have back home but it will have to do."

It takes Santana a moment to realize that Charlie's finally talking to her and she scowls at him, "I know what a beach is."

"Excellent, then we should go together. Tina have Sam send a few men to accompany us," Charlie said briskly. "And have the servants prepare a small meal and some fruit for the horses. I think I need to have a conversation with my _wife_ away from the men."

Santana narrowed her eyes, slightly. "I'm right here, and I never agreed—"

Charlie smiles at Santana interrupting what he assumed was an incoming rant. "I know, I don't care. I feel like going to the beach with my wife. So that is exactly what I'm going to do."

Santana's jaw dropped, and she tightened her fists and resisted the urge to lash out. Instead choosing to smile at him. "But of course, _my _lord."

~O~

Charlie wriggled out of his tunic and tossed it at one of his men as he felt the suns ray hit him, a good soak would feel nice before heading back to camp, and he looked over at his wife who was studying him. He flexes immediately and she rolls her eyes and looks away causing him to laugh.

"Must you show your body to _everyone_?" Santana asked looking around there were quite a few people on the beach. It seemed that many of the peasants shared his idea and were currently playing and swimming on the beach. At least he _probably_ wasn't going to kill her with this many people.

"No one has quite noticed," Charlie points out as he spots an empty spot near the water. He reaches for Santana's hand and takes it before pulling her along. "Have you ever caught crabs?"

It catches her by surprise, "Crabs?"

"Yes, nothing like the crabs up North, but still quite delicious," Charlie said finding a spot and tossing a large sheet onto the ground so Santana could sit without getting her dress dirty. He didn't quite understand why she didn't change into something less fancy but if it made her comfortable.

"You eat them?" She'd had fish before but she'd never had this _crab_, she'd never even seen one before.

"You can, it's simple all you need to do to catch crabs is dig a hole and then lay some bait," Charlie informed her.

Santana stared, slightly incredulous. He was a _prince_. Princes certainly didn't play in the dirt, she had never been able to do such things. And being this close to the peasants even with his two guards standing at a decent enough distant still was unnerving. "Well then, if you want to dig in the dirt then go right ahead," she says after a moment.

Charlie gritted his teeth for a moment before forcing a smile onto his face, as he crouched down near the tide and began to dig a hole with his hands. "My brother and I used to do this when we were young. Our mother would get upset, but my father would simply laugh when she told him. Started with crabs, they were fun, _it _was easier then."

"Easier?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I wasn't a _warrior_, I was just a boy like any other boy. Far more interested in playing with my brother. The only time I was free to be myself was when my _father_ was out on his campaigns, and even though he was strict and a _difficult _task master, I missed him."

"Why are you telling me this? So, I pity you?"

"I do not need your pity," Charlie snaps slightly annoyed. Mike was a fool; this idea was _foolish_. "I tell you this so you may understand me. For now, we are stuck with one another. I do not intend to _force _myself upon you, I will not raise a hand against you, but you are _my _wife, and I wish for you to be that. I do not wish for your subservience, I wish for a partner." He finishes with the hole and washes his hands off in the ocean.

"Yes, well we don't always get what we wish for. Do you think that you _were _what I wanted?"

Charlie crinkled his nose and looked down at himself, sure there were scars on his body but many of the women around the palace seemed to enjoy looking at his body. Many even tried to sneak a peek, he didn't quite understand what the problem was. It takes him a moment, before he looks back at Santana. "Are you like my _physician_ then?"

"Excuse me?" Santana asks getting annoyed.

"Blaine prefers the company of men. Do you prefer the company of women? That can be easily arranged."

Santana's eyes widened and she sputtered looking around but no one seemed to be paying attention to them. "I am not _like that_."

Charlie raised a brow at Santana's tone, slightly confused. "Is this something that offends you?" He tilts his head when Santana flushes. "Ah, this is frowned upon in McKinley."

Santana looked away, "We are a _civilized_ people, unlike you."

"Hardly. I've been with _men_ before, I prefer the company to women but occasionally during a long campaign a man will do," Charlie informed her, watching as Santana turned to him. "Even if I preferred the company of men, I am a prince and I have a duty."

"Heathen."

"I assure you my mother has called me worse. Just like I promise that heathens certainly have more fun. Do you wish for me to have women brought to you?"

"_No_."

"Well, your loss." Charlie said as he looked around for something to bait the crabs with.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Would you bring _men _in for me?" When Charlie doesn't answer her, she scowls at him. "If I were to fall in love with another man would you be just as fine to watch your _wife _be with him?"

**"****No one said anything about falling in love, right at this instant I don't actually ****_care _****if you have male lovers. I am not the first-born son, I have no need to be your first," Charlie says after a moment. "Do as you wish Santana. If you want to have a harem of men then I shall have the finest men in your tent tonight." He says before sitting on the cloth and staring at the hole, waiting for the crabs to fall in. He'd need to think of something else when it came to dealing with Al Motta. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this your first time in Westerville?"

Santana flushes and turns to look at Tina, she wanted to lie and say that of course she'd been out of McKinley before, but the truth was she hadn't been. "Yes," she says finally. "It's _different_." That was an understatement, she had been to the market in McKinley before, but she had never seen so many people. So many _peasants _outside. Shopping for wares and foods and attempt to sell things. And the various food stalls smelled absolutely delicious.

"Well, once we meet with the governor Al Motta we can go shopping, dresses, new riding gear—anything you want."

Santana was about to smile when she remembers her current situation. She wasn't _daft_, she knew that her parents had paid for everything and right now she would need to depend on him for _money_. She would need to be nice to him to simply go shopping. "I think I'll pass."

Tina follows Santana's gaze to Charlie, after their little excursion to the beach where he had come back with a pail filled with crabs, they hadn't said anything to each other. They were back to ignoring each other. "You are aware that you do not have to ask _permission_. You are married to the prince, whatever is his is yours. You may have to purchase a few things here, but the capital—they will give you whatever you want just so you can wear it." Santana hesitates and Tina can only smile. "Even if you do not wish to buy anything—there's nothing wrong with looking?"

Santana nods, there was nothing wrong with looking. "That sounds great actually," she says after a moment turning to look at Charlie once more. He had a look of utter concentration on his face and he didn't look thrilled to be here. "Does my husband not like it here?"

Tina glanced over at her prince, "I imagine he's worried about the optics of the situation. Westerville is a good place for the army to rest, they've been part of the Kings lands for nearly a _decade_ now. It was _thought_ that my lord would marry his daughter Sugar and unite two powerful families."

It was news to her, and it caused her eyes to widen in surprise before the annoyance hit. He was _never _supposed to marry her, he had simply shirked his own duty to make her life miserable. "He was already engaged?"

"As far as I know it wasn't official. Governor Motta's daughter is still under the age of consent. Personally Santana, I wouldn't wish that girl on even my worst enemy. He's not unaware that he took your choice away, and perhaps he should have tried to be a suitor instead."

"I will never love him, I have just simply stopped trying to _kill _him, because I am aware that it wouldn't end well for me." Santana snaps at her before sighing when the horse suddenly gets a bit skittish. She swallows the anger immediately as the fear clutches at her, she had seen people die from getting thrown off horses.

The sudden movement of the horse is enough to pull her husband from his thoughts as he turns to look at her slowing down so he was in step with them. "You were thinking about my death again and how you would like to roast me with your flames, fire _witch_."

"That isn't my _name_," Santana snaps at him angrily.

Charlie studies her for a moment, "You will go back to your lessons tonight. Tina will continue to teach you," he says giving the command and looking at Tina.

"My Lord this is Westerville—" Tina began immediately, it was a few days where she would be able to relax. They still had nearly a full month of marching to go. This would refresh the men, it would refresh _her_.

"She needs to learn how to ride," Charlie says cutting her off and leaving no room for argument. He doesn't soften at Tina's dejected face as he straightens up and moves forward. "Lessons twice a day while we're here, after that you can do whatever it is you wish Tina."

Santana narrows her eyes at him upon seeing Tina's slightly dejected face. She wasn't going to simply let him order her around. Tina had been _nice _to her. At least she stopped to explain things to him. "No. I'm not someone you can simply _pawn _on your underlings whenever you feel like it. I am your wife."

This causes Charlie to stop his horse bringing the entire procession to a grinding halt. His patience had finally worn out. "My wife? You have made two attempts on my life. You have refused to lay with me, you have taken over my _tent _and insisted that I sleep out with the men. I am aware that you hate me, but do not _pull _that rank with me when you insist on acting like a spoiled child. If you wish to go home so badly then go. I will have two men escort you back to McKinley."

"My lord—" Tina begins.

"No. Tina have Mike and a few men take her back. If she wants to remain in some backwater little city-state, then that is fine by me. I will raze it to the ground during our next campaign."

His words cause her to lose what little control she had. He had just openly humiliated her in front of his entire procession. Her cheeks flush angrily. The horse bucks a bit underneath her starting to get scared but she ignores it focusing her rage at him. "Do as I say, be my _submissive _wife or I'll send you back to your parents and then come next spring come back and slaughter every one. What type of choice is that?"

"My _lords_—" Tina said trying to interject as she attempted to steady her horse. They weren't of the same breed as Charlie's war horses, and the heat that Santana was emitting was definitely spooking her horse.

Mike moves quickly to intervene gripping on Tina's reins as she manages to dismount and moves to catch Santana who takes a tumble, but Charlie was already off his horse and grabs the reins forcing the horse down and meeting it's panicked look with cool indifference. It seems to work enough for Santana to get off the horse, but her fear at the near miss doesn't seem to stop her as she storms up to Charlie who finally meets her head on.

"It's _your _choice. Fire Witch."

Flames suddenly erupted around Santana's feet and she ignores how people begin to scatter back or the shouts of fire. "That is _not _my name," Santana snaps at him. She expected him to run to look at her in fear but he didn't seem to notice or care. She takes another step towards him when there is a flash of blueish white light that arches around his hands, she's distracted by it, perhaps a trick of the light. But when she looks back up his face she realizes that it isn't. His were _glowing_, his eyes were bloody glowing with the same eerie glow that she had noticed around his hands. "What are you?" Santana asked her own rage dissipating as the flames died down.

Almost immediately the light show that he was doing stops and he blinks and stares at her for a moment before turning around and marching back to his horse. He didn't say anything as he instead begun to ride off.

Santana whips around and looks at Tina, "What is he?"

Tina tilted her head, "I thought you _knew_. I thought everyone knew? Lord Charles Fabray, God of Thunder."

Santana turns to look at where Charlie had just been. "Gods don't _bleed_."

"No, they _don't_, he didn't choose the name it just _stuck_." Mike said. "He has never pretended to be more than he is. But you two are the same, which is why I'm sure he thought you wouldn't mind being married to him."

"I—" Santana closed her mouth she couldn't think of anything to respond to them with. "That still doesn't excuse him for ruining my life."

"Noted," Tina said. "Now, perhaps it would be better if we walked, I doubt my horse will allow us back on."

Santana nodded, she wasn't about to get on another horse any time soon. "Very well." She personally couldn't believe it. He was just like her—she had never met anyone just like her before. It didn't _fix_ what he had put her through. But there was finally someone who _understood_. He _had _to understand how lonely it was to be _different_.

~O~

"Governor Motta, has invited me to a card game. Once I have let him sufficiently empty my purse, and I assume that of my men, I will find another place to sleep tonight."

Santana flicked her eyes toward Charlie, they hadn't spoken since they had arrived in Westerville. Years of etiquette which she had always found useless had come in handy. Though she was certain that Governor Motta was planning her demise. He had looked positively incensed when Charlie had introduced her as his wife. Etiquette dictated that Motta, show her the respect of her station, which was _far _above his. "Do you still have plans to raze my city?"

"No, but I have every intention of sending you back. I will come to some other agreement with the council. Perhaps higher taxes," Charlie answered. "Now if that is all?" When she doesn't answer he turns to walk away.

"Are there more people like you and I in the capital?"

Charlie turns slightly so he can look at her, "I am not here to _save _you. You have made every day since we were married _unbearable_. You have made attempts on my life. You have belittled me in front of my men, you have mocked me as I attempted to show you a different side to me. When I was attempting to be kind. Come tomorrow morning you are to head back to your backwards city-state."

"That isn't what I want."

"Wasn't you who stated that we don't always get what we wish for, I'm quite certain you made that point clear last night. We have never consummated our marriage. I assume that there will be plenty of people who can make it seem like this marriage never existed. Which at this point is what I want, and up until you found out that I was like you, it was what you wanted. You made no attempts to get to know me, you made no attempts to talk to me even when I came to you." Charlie retorts turning to her. He frowns he had gotten annoyed and had raised his voice, and he wasn't quite sure who had heard him. This wasn't _neutral _territory.

Santana scowled, she wasn't going to consummate her marriage simply to stay with him. "No. I don't care if you march me back home. I'll simply turn right back around and _follow_ you until I get to your territories. I'll make it back to your _capital_. And whatever you attempt to do, I will argue it. You took me away from my family, do not think that I am simply going to roll over for you, or make anything easy for you."

Charlie stared for a moment before turning right back around. "I am late for my card game with the governor. Goodbye Santana." She just _had _to make things difficult and he wasn't going to take it anymore. Marrying her had been a mistake, a giant mistake and even though he was certain that Lucas and his father would spend winter deriding him, plus having to contend with his mother's wrath. He could already feel a headache coming on.

Santana scowled, if there were more people like her then she wasn't simply going to let Charlie out of her life despite the fact that she _loathed _him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I must admit that I'm _surprised,_" Al Motta admitted as he studied his cards. "I've always had the assumption, that _luck_ was a skill that the House of Fabray has perfected. You've never been this _terrible_ at cards your highness. Perhaps your fortunes are finally turning."

Charlie studied his hand carefully, he was tempted to simply fold and allow Al to take yet another hand and more gold from him, but there was something about his tone that set him on edge. Charlie pushed another five gold coins into a growing pot. "What do you mean?" He asks finally.

Al Motta smirks and pushes more coins forward. "I don't mean anything sinister by it, but can't you _feel _it in the air? Change is in the air, and change is the enemy of the _gods_. I've known you since you were a child, I've witnessed you come home from your campaigns stronger and _better_ than before. I've never seen you _injured_, and let's not pretend that you aren't. You've been favoring your side. An errant spear?"

Charlie pushed another ten gold pieces towards the pot, watching as Al smirked and matched his bet. "House Fabray is just as powerful and just as beloved as it has always been. The citizens have coin in their pocket, there has been plenty of food, and the guilds are basically printing coin. The _people _are happy. The nobles are happy and our coffers are full to the point of bursting." Charlie pushes the rest of his gold coins towards Al who finally stops and looks up at him. "I am aware that you are _disappointed_ that I am not marrying your daughter and merging our two great families, and for that I apologize but Sugar still has a few years before she becomes of age and Lucas is close to starting his own family."

"So you _marry_ a girl from some _backwater _city-state?" Al snaps at him as he meets Charlie's bet before pushing all his gold coins into the pot. "A city-state that I _know _you could have crushed in days if you chose to. At least if your parents arranged a marriage then I would understand because it had some benefit."

Charlie runs his fingers along the rest of his gold coins before sighing and pushing them into the pot, he didn't mind taking all of Al's money. "She's my wife, I don't actually personally give a shit about whether you are offended or horrified. She is now a member of the royal family and I don't care how old you are, those kneecaps of yours will touch the ground as you swear fealty to her. Are we clear?" Charlie said as he flipped his cards over.

Al stared and threw his cards into the pot angrily but kept his face neutral as he nodded his head. "But of course, my lord. But if you _truly_ believe that I will be the only lord asking questions—who your father didn't make assurances too—for you to throw away any potential alliance for a _provincial_ girl?"

Charlie paused for a moment before tapping his side, "My reasons are my own, but I assure you she's no mere provincial girl." He watches as Al pushes all the gold coins into a leather sac for him and ties it before tossing it to him. Al wouldn't forget this embarrassment but at this moment he couldn't be bothered to care. He catches the heavy coin purse and tests the heaviness. "House Fabray will have a thousand-year _dynasty_, and I will conquer the entire world if I must."

It was a loud boast, but it was a _traditional_ boast. Every land that he took, every city-state that he conquered, every village that he pillaged was all in the name of his father and soon it would be for Lucas. He stops at his quarters and glances at his guards who immediately straighten up when he arrives.

"Your _highness_," they say with a quick bow.

"Sleeping on the job?" Charlie questions a frown on his face. Discipline had been lacking as of late and he had an uneasy feeling.

"Of course not, your highness," one of the men babbles before trying to stifle a yawn.

"I see, if anything has happened to my wife, I will have you _flayed_ alive," Charlie promises watching as their eyes widen and they stand up even straighter. He studies them for a moment longer before knocking on the door. He repeats it after there was no answer, he raises a brow at this guards.

"It was a long journey my lord, perhaps she is asleep. She is not a warrior—"

"Apparently that is something that you share with her. It's obvious that discipline is in order—" the door swings open causing Charlie to turn to Santana who for once wasn't scowling at him. He takes the coin purse and places it in her hand. "Here."

The weight from the coins surprised her but she didn't let it show, "Is this a parting gift before you send me home in disgrace?"

"It seems that you are stuck with me at least until we get to the capital. If you want to spend your time _fawning_ over my brother, as many women do, then you may go ahead. I no longer care what you do. That coin is to buy _practical_ clothing, and whatever else you may want or need. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that Charlie turns around and begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Charlie stops, he was tempted to tell Santana that he was headed to a brothel, just to see what her reaction would be, but he didn't want to have to deal with her attitude for the next month. "I'm going to go spend time with my men, you know where I've normally been since you kicked me out of _my _tent. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find some good food, and some good ale and then get into a bar fight or three."

"Very well, give me a moment and I'll join you."

Charlie freezes and turns to look at Santana, "What?"

"I'll join you," Santana repeats. "Let me just wear those _slacks_ that Tina lent me and—"

"Is this your attempt to make me _more miserable_?" Charlie interrupts. "I didn't invite you."

"I don't care," Santana informs him. "I wish to see the city at night, and you will be accompanying me. You are after all my _husband_." When Charlie narrowed his eyes, she turned to him and met him with a glare of her own. "You are a stranger to me. A brute of a man, who tried to force me to his bed on our wedding night."

"If you did not wish—"

"You were expecting it, a man that I had never met, to just throw myself at him as if I had no mind of my own? Because it was expected. The only reason I was even sold into this marriage was because my _people _feared you. They heard of your conquests, and the rumors, they heard your trumpets and the yelling of your horde. Twenty-thousand men strong, the stories about how you cut down armies far bigger than yours with ease. Was I _not _supposed to be afraid of you? Was I not supposed to be afraid that you were nothing more than a barbarian?" Santana informs him.

"Yet I never raised a hand against you, I have done nothing but patient with you," Charlie argues. He wasn't going to allow her to rewrite history. "You attempted to kill me, I did not attempt to force myself upon you, I had expectations because what man doesn't?"

"Perhaps if you had _courted _me, and allowed me to see what you were, instead of insisting on marriage. Things between us could have been different."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Perhaps, but if that is what you wished then you should have told me instead of attempting to end my life. The only reason you are not scowling at me and are attempting to spend time with me now is because you're afraid that I will send you back to your city-state."

"Denying me a chance to meet others like myself. Do you have any idea how alone I was? Parents _feared me_, I wasn't allowed to have other children over lest I burn them. Men wanted to _tame _my flames, but once they realized how dangerous I was they simply stopped showing an interest."

Charlie studied her, as far as he knew these abilities had always run in the family. His father had abilities, Lucas, and Brittany was beginning to show some promise with hers. He had never thought he would meet anyone like Santana before. He sighs, "Very well, I will introduce you to the other members of my family Santana who are like us. You do not have to follow me around and pretend to care about me. It's disconcerting. You have always been free to do as you wish, now if you'll excuse me. I don't actually like being around my drunken men unless I have enough ale in me to match them."

Santana nods after a moment and watches him leave, she had gotten what she wanted and she hadn't needed to follow him around pestering him all night to get it. She was grateful, the idea of spending time around drunken soldiers was _not_ appealing. She studies his retreating back for a moment and she frowns and tilts her head. She immediately shakes the thoughts away as she heads back into her room closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"I do apologize for such a pitiful display my lady, but it is unfortunately the best we can do on such short notice." Al said with a bow, studying Santana carefully. She was certainly beautiful, but there were plenty of beautiful noble women who would throw themselves at Charlie's feet. And from what his servants had reported and overheard, this union was not one that was made out of a silly emotion such as love. He still couldn't see the strategy in Charlie's decision. "I am glad that you took me up on the offer to stay one more day."

Santana forced a smile onto her face, for the past few days she'd been hounded by this man. It was intrusive and irritating at best. She was tempted to tell him where to jump off—politely of course, but her current arrangement with Charlie was _tenuous_ at best. She didn't want to break whatever this treaty was, which was why she had taken the damn riding lessons with Tina, which was why she had been _frugal_ with spending the money he had given her. He had the power to send her back and it was a threat she didn't take lightly. It was the only reason she was being polite and remembering every _painful_ lesson on etiquette, despite the fact that Governor Motta creeped her out. "It's lovely, Governor Motta, far better than the ones that we have back in McKinley."

"Now that McKinley has finally joined the empire, we should talk about _trade_, don't you think? I'd love to know what McKinley's exports are," Al said as he looked at Charlie who looked absolutely _bored_ with the offering so far. "Perhaps you would like to fight our champion my lord."

Charlie blinked and turned to look at Al for a moment, "Please, your champion will allow me to win to make me look good, I have no need for such false platitudes Al. You should invest in better fighters, not these _slaves_ that you make fight for your amusement. They look poorly fed, they look _weak_ and they are not hardened warriors. I'm sure even my _physician_ could take on your champion and win." He looks at his empty wine cup and holds it up for one of the servants.

Santana frowned slightly, "Slaves?"

Her question causes Al to turn his attention back to her, "I assure you my lady, that these are _mostly_ criminals, rapists and _murderers_ the lowest scum on the planet. They are merely given a choice—"

"Die by the hangman's noose, or fight for glory and honor with a chance to _buy_ your freedom. Most of these men _barely_ know the right end of the sword to hold." Charlie mused loudly. "Hardly a choice of course, I've seen men _hang_, they've seen it too. Terrible way to die."

"The fights would be better, if you didn't recruit every _able_-bodied man that I had into your army. Very few people find honor dying by the hands of this scum."

"I wish that were true Al. I do. Personally, I believe that the fights would be better if you fed and trained these men. This is no _sport_ and there is no honor in this."

"These men are the worst of the worst my lord, at least they have _some use _before they die," Al replied firmly, keeping the smile etched on his features.

Santana turned to Charlie, she had heard that they _took _slaves, but she hadn't seen it. "It doesn't feel quite right to me, even if they are criminals."

"You believe that we should treat them nicely? What about their victims? The lives they ruin?"

Charlie sighed, and wiggled his goblet for more wine. "I do not wish to talk politics, and policy Al. I'm supposed to be watching _great _fights, and listening to the latest gossip." He crosses his legs and smiles leaning forward conspiratorially. "In fact, I've heard a rumor that the pirates, that raid and wreck other ships have been raiding and pillaging. Rumor has it that these brigands are more than just pirates, that they're slavers and they've been using your _harbor _to import and sell goods."

Santana watched in amusement as the smile on Al's face faded for only a moment, "That sounds like quite a rumor."

"I know, I of course don't believe it. You've always run a tight operation here Al, and I know you wouldn't break the laws of the empire. You've been my father's friend for _years_, and I do believe you're one of the richest men in the empire. You have no need for such actions that are _beneath_ you. That's what I said right Santana?"

It's a game, and she knows that her husband has Al dead to rights on this. The thought of slavery made her skin crawl but she nods. "He did, he told me what a good man you are. I just have a woman's heart for these things. Blood and gore—they _unsettle me_."

"Of course, my Lady, let's go elsewhere and take in the other sites that Westerville has to offer—"

Charlie shook his head and reached over to take Santana's hand in his, he could feel her stiffen and attempt to pull her hand away but he held on and brought her hand to his lips. "That sounds lovely, but I just got married Al, I wish to spend some time in private with my wife."

Al smiled and nodded, "To be young again, of course don't let me stop you. Though I do hope that you won't mind meeting me for dinner, a farewell feast in your honor."

"Perhaps," Charlie said as he pulled Santana up as he got up.

Santana waits until they are out of Al Motta's range before turning on her husband. "Is he actually a slaver?"

"According to all reports, my father doesn't actually _care_ about Al. So long as he pays his taxes, but that doesn't mean that he can be as brazen about it as he has. Those men weren't _criminals_, they were slaves. If you're going to lie to me at least have the decency to lie well," Charlie mused before pausing and looking at Santana.

"So, he's a criminal then? Shouldn't he _hang_?"

"He's a _rich_ and useful criminal, cunning, and Westerville alone pays for most of our campaigns. If I cut off his head tomorrow, what happens to this city? It goes down in _flames_. We can no longer launch military campaigns, our enemies to the North and to the South will pounce, the city-states that we've recently conquered will rise up and attempt to break off. Westerville is important strategic piece and Al Motta is an important ally. One that is furious at me for not marrying his _daughter_. I imagine there will be an attempt on our lives tonight if we're not careful."

"Our lives?" Santana echoes incredulously.

"He knows that that if he kills me then Westerville will be nothing more than rubble by the end of the year. If you die then he can still insist that I marry his only daughter. I will sleep in your quarters tonight."

"Excuse me?" Santana demands immediately, there was no way that she was going to allow him to simply save her. "I do not need your _protection_, you've seen what I can do."

"I'm aware that it's tied to your emotions, and you've had very little if any training. You have my word that I will not touch you, or do anything that you do not wish for me to do. I will simply stand guard. My own men have been—_lacking _in discipline as of late, or I'd entrust them to you. Once we leave Westerville that will change of course but while we're here—even my closest advisors lose their heads here."

Santana inhaled sharply. "Very well, but if you think that I'm going to take my eyes off you for even a moment—"

"If you wish to gaze upon my body—then that can be arranged my dear wife."

Santana crinkled her nose at this and instead of making a cutting comment she chose to simply walk away.

~O~

"So, you're just going to sit there all night?"

Charlie opened one of his eyes and studied Santana, she had made it clear that he wasn't allowed on the bed. "Yes."

Santana crossed her arms from where she was sitting on the bed, she felt uncomfortable with him just _there_, clutching a sword against his chest. He hadn't said anything for what felt like a few hours, and she was certain that he was just _sleeping_ with a sword in his arms. "I do feel the urge to repeat that I do not actually _need_ your protection. I can and will take care of myself."

"You don't even know how to hold that dagger I got you. You certainly don't know how to swing a sword around, you can barely ride. You certainly have no control over your abilities. Answer me honestly, if I were to come at you _now_, with this sword or a dagger, do you truly believe that you would walk out here alive?"

Santana scowled at his commentary, "Probably not, but it's been made abundantly clear that you are _not _the average person." Charlie snorts at this and Santana narrows her eyes slightly. "That wasn't a compliment."

"Of course," Charlie says finally opening both his eyes and staring at her. "You're merely stating a fact."

Santana sniffed at this, he was absolutely impossible to deal with. She felt like throwing things at him but instead she just curls up under the blankets a bit more. "Have you always _had _them?"

Charlie frowned at the question, "Yes. According to the mistrals, when I was born the sky darkened and lit up and the world trembled as I inhaled my first breath. Quite frankly I find them, all of the mistrals to be filled with _shit_, even if my father and mother swear by it."

"There was nothing that _dramatic_ when I was born. In fact, I don't think anyone noticed until one day I was bored in a lesson in the winter and I was staring at the fire and they began to take shape. My Abuela—said that I was blessed, but it's been nothing more than a curse. After that people begun to treat me differently. They all knew I was different, they _knew _it and they treated me differently. I was some monster, no wonder they were so eager to sell me off to a person that I didn't know. They wanted to get rid of me."

"I thought that you _wanted _this. My reputation generally precedes me, which is why many city-states are willing to parlay with me. I thought it was why your city-state was willing to parlay with me. Perhaps I should have gotten to know you but what's done is done and being angry about it is pointless."

"You're not the one that was forced to marry a man you hardly know. I didn't know that they called you a god. They say that you rape and pillage, killing the men, raping the women and taking the children as slaves."

"Many men are soldiers, so of course they _die_. We do not take slaves, as for the pillaging, that's normal. We also do not _rape_, it breeds resentment. I have seen societies where they have slaves, they do not last long. Generally there are far more slaves than masters, and while the slaves have been beaten down. I give them a place to belong to. When things finally go wrong, and they _do _go wrong, the masters never last long. It takes time and effort to integrate these former slaves into a functioning society. Many of them do not know how to read and write, most have no skills other than farming and some—well they never break free of that mentality."

"You've seen quite a lot for a barbarian."

"Perhaps one day when I'm sure won't slit my throat I'll show you all the lands I have conquered. Our lands the cities the villages, they are _beautiful._ Nothing quite like the capital, I think you'll enjoy the capital." Charlie smiles, he was imagining the hot springs. It was always the first thing he did after a long campaign.

"I don't plan on killing you."

"Excuse me, if I don't take you at your word," Charlie retorted dryly.

"I still _dislike _you. You're rude, you're arrogant, and you _expect _me to bow to your whims." Santana snaps backs gripping her blankets tightly.

"I expect you to not attempt to murder me," Charlie retorts an exasperated note in his voice. "I think most men would _hope_ that their wives won't just _murder them_. I hardly think that's me expecting you to bow to my whims."

"I never wanted to be your wife."

"Well I didn't know that."

"How is _that_ an excuse? Are you in the business of marrying people that you don't know? You didn't know me, you heard that I was beautiful and that was it. You're just like every other man I have ever met."

"Is that what you think? That I married you because you're beautiful? Now who thinks far too much of themselves?" Charlie retorts in a mocking tone.

Santana bristled at the insult, she knew she wasn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination. "Then why did you _marry _me?"

"Because I wanted someone who _understood_. Someone who understands, and you were just like me. I didn't think you'd fall in love with me immediately but I certainly didn't think you'd try and _murder _me either. Maybe you could have grown to love me, but I was mistaken," Charlie frowns.

"You are a stranger to me," Santana says after a moment. "You expect me to give myself to a complete stranger?"

Charlie studied her for a long moment, "Perhaps not," he admits after a moment. "I will take you to the capital and get you a nice place near the palace, and we can dissolve this marriage. You are free to go and come as you please."

Santana stared stunned at this, "I never said—"

"Don't worry I have no intention of razing McKinley so long as their taxes are paid." Charlie informs her before closing his eyes. "You have made it abundantly clear that you no longer want to be married to me and that is fine."

Santana swallowed and nodded, "Thank you."

Charlie grunts in response and leans his head back against the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie watched as Santana began to eat her meal quietly, he personally had no idea why he had insisted they continue to keep up the act. But she was his wife for the time being, even if he couldn't trust her as far as he could throw her. "Tina informs me she believes that you are ready to ride by yourself," Charlie says as he picks at his food.

Santana winces, the thought was enough to make her lose what little she had eaten. "I am perfectly fine riding with Tina the rest of the way."

It would be so simple to tell her no, that riding double wasn't good for the health of the horse but he could see her discomfort. He didn't even know why he cared about her comfort she wasn't meant to be his wife. "Riding double isn't healthy for the horses, it's been fine because both you and Tina are both relatively light but I'd rather you ride Comet," he said in an even tone.

Santana hesitates, even now Tina and Sam were there to make sure that the horse never bucked. "I think Tina overestimates my skills," she says finally, it was the easiest thing she could say. "How much longer till we arrive at the capital. Also, I didn't poison your food. Your servant was here the entire time. If you're going to grant me my freedom, it will be foolish of me to take your life when you plan on giving me what I want."

Charlie pushes his plate towards her he wouldn't take a bite until she tried the food, "It's a two-week full march Santana, that will only stress the horse. What is it you fear? Getting bucked? I can teach you how to fall off a horse properly, it'll hurt as most things in life, but you will survive."

Santana frowned as she takes a bite of Charlie's food and a sip of his wine, swallowing so he could see that she hadn't poisoned his meal. "You've been riding since you were a boy, Tina has been riding for a long time. You are all seasoned riders you can not expect me to pick it up as quickly as you have."

Charlie pulled his plate back and began to eat his food tasting everything before chewing, it tasted like normal. "If you tell anyone this I will be forced to deny it but once upon a time I was afraid of horses. My abilities are like yours, thunder and lightning spooks horses and I was bucked. In fact, my father was worried, that I would never be able to ride. I should note that my father doesn't _worry_, he commands. I was left outside with no food, with nothing but instructions that I was to learn how to control my horse. Comet was the only horse that wouldn't buck me off. I personally think it was because he was young and not that bright."

"You gave me a dim horse?" Santana questions frowning slightly.

"I gave you my favorite horse, one that won't buck you off no matter what. Comet is _fearless_, and it was why I gave him to you as a gift. He's the only horse that I didn't have to personally train to not be afraid of my abilities, and even then, there are only a few horses what aren't afraid of my abilities. Comet is—was my most prized possession."

"Oh," Santana said swallowing, she hadn't known that. "I suppose, I should thank you then, for the wedding gift. It was—surprisingly thoughtful."

"Despite what you may believe, I did want this marriage to work Santana, I wanted you to be my wife. I wished for a partner who could be beside me. I assumed that would be you and I was willing to give you _everything_ I had."

Santana was quiet for a moment. "It doesn't change the fact that I was _sold _to you, as a peace offering. I had that decision ripped from me, and I was treated no better than a slave. Just a body that they threw at you. You may not be as barbaric as I once thought but from where I sit you are my _master_ and I want my freedom."

Charlie pushed his plate away and stood up and extended his hand, "I am not your master, and I didn't buy you. You have your freedom and you _need _to learn how to enjoy it. For this moment you are my wife, so let me show you what that entails, and the freedom you do have Santana. Now come along."

Santana studies his hand for a moment before taking it, she didn't have anything to lose as he pulls her out of her tent. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to show you what riding is," Charlie promises as he turns to one of his servants. "Go and get Comet ready," he orders watching as he scampers off. He turns and smiles at Santana. "You'll be in control of the reins, but you shouldn't worry I'll be right there." Charlie informs her.

~O~

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Santana glared at her husband who seemed amused by the torrential downpour that had hit them.

"I control lightning, I never said that I controlled the weather," Charlie reminded her as he slid off Comet and held his hand up so he could help Santana off Comet. "We'll have to wait it out," Charlie informed her looking at the sky. "Hopefully it won't last long," Charlie says as he ties Comet's reins to a low hanging branch. "Did you at least have fun?" They had spent most of the hour racing through the woods on Comet.

Santana bit her lip and frowned she didn't want to admit that she did have _fun_. "No," she lies, as Charlie pulls her onto a rock that was sheltered by the branches of a tree.

Charlie rolled his eyes, of course she was going to make this difficult. He pulls off his cape that was only a little damp and places it on the large flat rock so that they could sit together until the rain passed. "So, riding on Comet wasn't your idea of fun, but do you at least feel that you can ride him on your own?"

Santana nodded, "Not as fast as we were going though, but perhaps I can match your pace," she admits. He seemed to have a better handle on horses that were panicking than even Tina or anyone else.

"Of course, if that's what makes you comfortable," Charlie responded leaning back.

Santana nods and looks around before getting up and finding a few sticks that were on the ground. She places a few of them on a pile. She knows that his eyes are on her but she doesn't let it bother her as she closes her eyes and concentrates. She'd never worked on wet sticks before and it takes a moment before she can smell the smoke coming from the sticks. She turns to him _pleased_ with herself.

"Impressive," Charlie says getting up and finding some rocks to place around the kindle that Santana had managed to light up, he throws a few more thicker branches in it, feeding the flame as he takes a step back, to study it. He looks at the fire for a moment before turning to scan the area. They probably weren't the only creatures who were attempting to get dry. He spots a nearby rabbit and raises a hand, lightning arches from his fingers stunning the rabbit. He moves quickly pulling a knife from where it was strapped to his thigh and killing the animal with a quick movement. He moves back to Santana and looks at her. "In case we're here for a while," he says.

"You know how to cook? I thought you let your servants do all that?"

"There's quite a bit you don't know about me," he says taking a seat away from her so he can clean the rabbit.

"Yes, well there is _plenty_ you don't know about me," Santana retorts but there is no bite in her words. She watches as he slides the knife under the fur removing it cleanly. She looks around, "Do you do this often? Take off without your guards?"

"I do. Tina worries far more than Mike or Sam but sometimes you just need the quiet." Charlie explains as he works.

"I had a place, where no one could find me. When I didn't want lessons, that's where I ran too."

"You hated lessons as well? I had this old tutor, was very generous with the switch."

Santana snorted, "You can't have been the best student."

"I'll have you know I was a _terrible_ student," Charlie laughed. "The absolute worse. He loved my brother though, everyone does. Lucas is to be king after my father. It was his job to make him king, and to make sure I wasn't a complete embarrassment."

"I didn't do that badly, it's not like I had friends to go play with," Santana admits. She shrugs her shoulders and raises her hand to get the fire a bit warmer. She didn't like the dampness that clung to her body. "Were you _lonely_?"

"I was, but I had Lucas, and everyone loves Lucas. I may sound bitter, but I do love him dearly. We came into the world together." Charlie informed her. "But I am a prince and that comes with a certain—loneliness." He finishes with the rabbit and grabs a long stick and slides it through so he can start roasting the rabbit.

"I wish I had a sibling perhaps it wouldn't have been that bad. Though with my luck she might not have been like me."

Charlie shifts a bit so he moves a bit closer to Santana and reaches for her hand taking it gently. "Well, even if we are ending our marriage, we can still be friends hopefully. You can talk to me," Charlie informs her.

Santana was quiet before deciding to rest her head on Charlie's shoulder. "I still think you're a barbarian," Santana admits after a moment. He just wasn't the man that she had thought he was.

"For now, you're still a barbarian's wife," Charlie reminded her.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana flicked her gaze towards Tina who was giving her a knowing smile and scowled at her. "Do you want something?" She questions trying to keep her face neutral. She had no idea why she felt so defensive, it hadn't been anything particularly scandalous, she had just fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Nothing, it's not my place to say," Tina said in a teasing tone.

Santana's frown deepened, "Nothing untoward happened, we simply got caught out in the rain. It was a while before you found us and I simply fell asleep waiting. The real scandal here is that it took so long before you located your prince. We could have been attacked by bandits."

"I imagine that it would have ended very badly for the bandits then," Tina responds glancing up and smiling at Charlie who turns to look back at them. She gives him a small wave before turning her attention back to Santana. "I understand that I may not be my place—"

"It isn't," Santana interrupts despite knowing that Tina wasn't just going to _drop_ it. She was going to have a talk with Charlie about how much rope he seemed to give his men and women. It was no wonder he was having discipline problems in his army.

"But, I want you to know that there is still time to save your marriage if you so choose. We're still a two-week march to the capital, there's plenty of time for a few more rides into the woods for some _private_ time away from prying eyes."

Santana kept her gaze focused ahead, deciding that she was no longer going to talk to Tina. She would complain to Charlie but talking to him now would only send the wrong message. She wasn't sure _how _she felt about what had happened. It had been liberating, and he wasn't the most loathsome man that she had ever met, but that meant _nothing_ in the grand scheme of things. She's jolted out of her thoughts when Comet comes to a complete halt as Charlie stops and tilts his head. "Is there something the matter?"

"Do you hear that?" He questions as he draws the sword at his side. He adjusts his grip on the reins as Splinter begins to hop back nervously.

"I do not—" Santana begins but pauses when even Comet takes a few steps back. She strains her ears and her eyes widen when she sees the first man on a horse ride up past the hill followed by another and another.

"I knew it he wouldn't just let it slide," Charlie muttered as he frowned and pulls on his reins before pushing Splinter towards the small army that he was certain that Al had sent for him. He immediately pushes Splinter into a run, his sword in the air, hoping to cut them off and get them to surround him. "Tina," he calls out.

Almost immediately Santana felt Tina against her body, "We need to get you off the horse and hidden," Tina snaps all amusement on her face gone as she slides off her horse and helps Santana off hers.

"What's going on?" Santana shouts as men suddenly swamp them with shields.

Tina grabbed a spear that someone handed to her and looks at Santana, "I don't know could be bandits. You need to do as I say, keep your head down and keep close to me," Tina barks out.

"Spears up!" Sam yells as he pulls on his horse and looks to see how his liege is faring, he was far to close to his own men and the horses to use his abilities without turning the already chaotic situation into a more lethal situation. "Steady, hold the line," Sam snaps at the men.

It's absolute carnage as horses and shields collide, she hears screaming and she's tempted desperately to close her eyes and hope that it ends. They had been caught unaware. Instead she pokes her head and watches as Tina stabs her spear into some poor man's stomach causing him to double over. It's horrific, and through the madness she can't spot Charlie. What she can feel is flames, it's further away but she can _feel _it calling to her even from where she's hunched over. Maybe she could help end the chaos if she just focused. It was the first time she had used her abilities in such a way, and she was well aware that she could make an even bigger mess, but she wanted the senseless violence to end.

She focuses on the flames and focuses on making it bigger, channelling her anger into it and feeling the flames getting bigger and bigger. She hears shouting but it sounds like it's from a distance, as she stands up noting that the men who are attacking are now running around on fire. There's a silence from Tina who is stunned and trying to pull her back down. She watches as Charlie's sword flashes and the man drops to the ground dead. She locks eyes with him for a moment before he turns around and lighting begins to strike and kill every last man who is still standing. She relaxes for a moment only to have Tina tackle her to the ground as an arrow whizzes by where she had just been standing.

"I told you to stay down," Tina snaps, she didn't know how Charlie would take it if Santana had been killed but she was _certain_, it would be her head on a spike.

"I just took out most of those men," Santana retorts spitting out some dirt out and trying to stand back up.

"No Charlie took out most of those men, you just lit a few of them on fire," Tina argues, struggling to keep Santana down as Charlie located the archer and brought him crashing to the ground. "Sam, send a few men to do some scouting," she yells at him. She looks up to see Mike who has gone to retrieve one of the men and she quickly finds her Lord, his tunic is torn and covered with dirt and mud. "Medic! Where the fuck is Blaine?" She shouts.

Santana manages to wriggle free spitting out more dirt, she's about to rip into Tina for getting her dirty when she's spun around. She looks up at Charlie who seems to have concern etched on his features.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm dirty and cold and I've been screamed at by your messenger, and that doesn't even begin to include the fact that _someone_ attempted to kill me!" Santana snaps at him poking him hard in the chest.. "How are you going to—" Her eyes widen when he leans down to kiss her deeply. She only responds to his kiss for a moment, enjoying the sparks that seem to fly before remembering that not only were they in a war zone but his men were watching. Watching and _judging her_. Immediately she shoves him back. "What do you think you're doing?" She hisses.

Charlie blinked and crinkled his nose as if realizing what he had just done. "I apologize, I must have taken a blow to the head and forgotten that my wife loathes my presence," he says flatly.

"They _obviously _didn't hit you hard enough," Santana retorts her cheeks pink as she glares at him. He was incredibly irritating to be around. "Also, you should probably get your wounds looked at."

Charlie looked at the cut on his arm and then at Santana, "_Careful_, people might think you _care_."

"I don't. But I will be annoyed if you die from those injuries. I do plan to be the one to end your life, just not _now_."

Charlie stares at her, his lips quirk upwards for only a moment before he turns and scans his men to find Blaine. "Very well, I would hate to disappoint you." He was quiet as he spotted the shorter male rushing towards him. "You did _well_ today. You're not as spoiled as I thought you were."

"You're still a barbarian, and not a very bright one. What were you thinking rushing into a group of armed men?"

Charlie laughed, "I was thinking of keeping their attention off you," he answers honestly as Blaine grips his arms and pulls him away. He smiles when he notices she's a bright shade of red.

Santana glanced around to make sure that no one had noticed her embarrassment but everyone was staring at her. She scowls at them and watches as they scurry away. She was _definitely_ going to have a long conversation about discipline.

~O~

"His _lord_, asked me to make sure you were uninjured," Blaine said as he entered her tent.

Santana glanced over at him, "I assure you I'm—"

"I'll be the judge of that," Blaine insists. "Charles is many things, a good patient he is not. I would prefer not to have to bring Tina here."

Santana sighs and nods, she would feel more comfortable with Tina there but he was a physician and according to Charlie he preferred sleeping with men. "I am merely dirty, and a bit bruised. I assure you if I was injured my husband would have heard about it."

"My husband?" Blaine questions keeping his face neutral.

"Well, it's easier to say than the idiot who rushes head first into battle like a lunatic," Santana sniffed. "Considering that this is an army, I imagine it's quite common as well."

"Yes, it is quite common. You'd be surprised at the ridiculous injuries that I see on a daily basis," Blaine complained gently treating one of Santana's bruises. She really did seem fine. "I saw what you did, everyone is talking about it."

Santana swallowed, she'd been in this position before. "Are they? Are they planning to keep away? Hide from the monster?"

Blaine noted the bitterness and said nothing. "They're fascinated of course, if they could poke and prod you they probably would but they do not fear you. We may be barbarians as you say but we are hardly afraid of fire. To tell you the truth, I think several of the men and women are planning to ask you to drink with them. In my personal opinion, you should. It will seem gracious or something."

"Drink with them?"

"This isn't McKinley anymore Santana, you are not bound by the same rules as before. If you wish to drink with the men then drink with the men. Learn our culture, since there have been so many places that have fallen to the empire, there are so many cultures to choose from. So many different gods, different foods."

Santana hesitates, "Does my husband drink with his men?"

"Occasionally after a well-fought battle, or during a celebration. He probably will tonight."

Santana nods, "Very well, I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Don't say that," Blaine said quickly. "When the wine is flowing people _always _get hurt."


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie blinked in surprise as he spotted Santana lingering around the tent, he hadn't actually expected her to join them. He grabs his flagon and holds it up, tilting it slightly at her before turning to his men and letting out a roar of approval. They hadn't _done _anything to deserve this little reward but it was good for moral as he's met with a _deafening _roar from his men. He laughs, and turns around to look at his wife. "To my wife. To _my _fire witch."

Santana scowled at the name and was about to say something when Charlie's army roared in approval. Ever since she had shown her abilities to the world she had been shunned. She was certain that even her parents were slightly afraid of her. But these people, these _barbarians_ seemed to be perfectly okay with her abilities. "It was _nothing_."

Charlie leaned in and grabbed her arm, "You shouldn't be modest, they respect it more," he mutters to her as someone hands Santana a drink. "These are _your _men as well as mine, for as long as we are married," Charlie explains as he raises her hand causing them to cheer even louder.

Santana blinked, "And they're _okay—_with _me_?"

"Do you think my men fear fire? They were more concerned about your attitude and your lack of ability, but all that changed today. They respect your power, so—" Charlie makes a wide sweeping motion with his arm and gestures to a fire pit. "Show them what you can do."

Santana stares at the flames for a moment, she wasn't sure what Charlie _wanted_ her to do, but she takes a sip of the sweet liquid before opening her palm and causing the flames to shoot upward. It's freeing in a way and she can't explain and suddenly the sky lights up with lightning. She turns to look at Charlie who flashes her a smile. "Show-off," she mumbles mostly to herself.

Charlie laughs at the statement, and takes a long swig from the flagon, "Eat. Drink. _Be merry_." He says loudly causing the men to roar in approval.

"Really?" Santana asks as she pulls on his arm, "I know you refuse to listen to reason but you must know that your army is incredibly undisciplined, you can't simply reward them for _everything_."

"What do you suggest then?"

Santana peers at him but there isn't a trace of sarcasm in his voice, "I just told you, that you need to stop rewarding them for every thing that they do right," Santana says taking a sip of her drink and crinkles her nose. "What is this? It's very sweet."

Charlie takes the flagon from her and takes a whiff before frowning slightly, "This is far to strong—" Charlie begins only to have Santana swipe it from his hands and drains the flagon. He tilts his head. "You are not going to feel _well _tomorrow when we do a full march," he points out.

"You're letting your _men _drink it, why shouldn't I?"

"The men are going to do a full march tomorrow Santana, the smart ones won't drink as much the rest will drink far too much, and their punishment will be following us at a blistering pace. It gives me an idea of which commanders to have a talking too. You are right in your assessment that there _is _a discipline problem, but the men do fight well and they are disciplined on the field, when they aren't fighting—" Charlie suddenly puts his hand on Santana's shoulder and twists her out of the way of two soldiers that had begun to wrestle.

Santana raised a brow and stared at the two men who seemed to notice her presence and immediately straightened up, "_Apologies_ milady."

Santana nodded after a tense moment and they immediately pulled away, "You really need to do _something_, they aren't taking a vacation like they were in Westerville? And what are you going to do about Governor Motta."

Charlie studied her for a moment, "I imagine my father will attempt to appease him or something drastic. I doubt he will be pleased with my actions, also all of them are dead. We don't have any proof that Al Motta ordered the attack. Westerville is also one of our more important assets. It pays for most of our campaigns. They pay the most in taxes." Charlie sighed.

"You can't afford to make an enemy out of Al Motta," Santana surmises. "There isn't a _puppet _that you could install as governor instead, someone unquestionably loyal to you? What about Tina's husband? Most of your men do seem loyal to you."

"They seem to prefer you," Charlie gripes nodding as various soldiers toasted Santana's presence. "I think they _finally_ approve of the union." He glances at Santana for a moment before clearing his throat, he had seen her, she had distracted him in a way that he wasn't quite sure he approved of. "You were _impressive_."

Santana crinkled her nose, deciding not to pick on him for his embarrassment, perhaps he had been emasculated by what she had done. Though the desire she saw in his eyes suggested that wasn't quite right. She shivers and grabs another drink and sips it, enjoying the warmness that coursed through her body. "I have never done that before—is that normal?"

"Fire arrows would disrupt the horses, at least some of them and create a panic, and most of the army lags behind anyway. They simply didn't know about your gifts, and you used that against them. It's all very basic tactics."

"I would have been more useful if Tina hadn't dragged me into the ground," Santana grumbles.

"You could have died, you have no formal combat training, you don't have experience of a battlefield. I was not going to let them _kill _you. One arrow is all it takes, despite my moniker we are _not _gods. We bleed and we die."

"So, you will teach me how to fight."

"Excuse me?"

"You said yourself that I have no combat experience, and I wish to learn. I am going to live in a warrior society, or do you not wish for your _wife_ to be skilled in such things?" Santana flushes when Charlie begins to laugh openly. It wasn't as if she wanted to be on the front lines but she didn't want Tina pushing her into the dirt and treating her like a child. It was infuriating. "I do not see why this is so funny?"

Charlie slaps the table firmly, "Very well you will be taught by the _very _best that we have. It will be good for the women to have someone like you in their midst."

"I asked for you to teach me," Santana pointed out, she wouldn't be foisted onto another Tina.

"I know, but I would rather you didn't learn to fight like me. I have some terrible habits as our quartermaster keeps reminding me," Charlie said frowning slightly, as he traced a scar on his shoulder. "I would rather you learned to do it right than to learn my bad habits. I know how to compensate and I am rather durable, despite how Blaine complains."

"Very well, but one day I will be able to defeat you in combat," Santana sniffs.

"Perhaps when I'm as old and as fat as my father," Charlie responded with a laugh.

Santana scoffs and looks around at the merriment, "Blaine suggested that I give my thanks to the men, no one died but it would be gracious if I want them to serve me as they serve you."

Charlie nodded and leaned back, "Do you wish for me to escort you?"

"No, I think I need to do it alone, someone has to appear _regal _between the two of us," Santana replies watching as he lifts his cup to her, she can't help but shake her head. She had barely seen him _act _like those stuffy princes her parents had introduced her too. She wasn't quite sure _how _she felt about his behavior, and though she would never admit it—especially to _him_, she was having fun.

~O~

"It gets _easier_. Think of it like riding, it's difficult at first but once you spend a bit of time at it, everything becomes just a bit easier."

Santana frowned at the thought. She still wasn't some master rider. She was _barely_ adequate. But now? Now her arms and back hurt, and she was certain she was covered in bruises that would be purple later tonight. Lauren, as she was called, hadn't taken it easy on her. Charlie had watched for a moment before getting up after she was being battered around.

The entire evening was _humiliating_. There had been plenty of laughter from some of the men and women who had watched and some had even pointed at her. She wanted to take names and notes but Lauren had continued to throw her around. "I don't think that this is going to get easier, isn't there someone else who can teach me in a way that _doesn't_ cause me pain?"

Lauren laughed heartily and immediately smacked Santana on the back hard causing her to stumble forward. "Don't worry, Tina will be allowing you to pick out a weapon soon enough, but you _need_ to learn the _basics_. You need to learn to defend yourself without a weapon. You also need to build up the muscles and agility you will use for weapons."

"Which weapon does my husband use?"

"You can't use a _glaive_. His royal pain in my ass can barely use a _glaive_—no offense." Lauren said with a roll of her eyes.

Santana raised a brow at the statement, she was slightly offended at Lauren's cavalier attitude, but certainly not enough to actually pull rank on her. "I've never seen him with a glaive."

"He is a _prince_. From a young age he learned how to shoot a bow and arrow, he learned sword-play, he learned how to use multiple weapons. Most of the time you'll see him with a sword, but it's obvious his weapon of choice is a glaive. I've seen him rush off on that damn war horse of his with it poised and at the ready. You can barely ride, and you will probably never be joining us for campaigns. It will be better to learn a more _intimate_ weapon."

Santana sighed, "Perhaps you're right, I was simply hoping to beat him at his own game."

Lauren scoffed at Santana's arrogance. "I may think that I could beat him in wrestling match, but I've been bringing the pain for _years_. This is my third campaign with the royal pain. You are to _new_ at this to be considered a threat to your husband—" Lauren paused and stared openly at the prince who was currently standing in the nude while Blaine treated his wounds and pecked at him. "_Hello_," Lauren said letting out a low wolf whistle.

Santana follows her gaze and immediately flushes, her parents had kept her relatively sheltered but she knew what a man looked like _naked_, they _certainly_ didn't look like Charlie did. Almost immediately she turns a bright red and whips around, covering her eyes as Lauren cackled.

Charlie blinks slowly and looks up, it wasn't the first time that the women had caught him in the nude before. He was certain that they _enjoyed _it, and they generally asked him to bathe with them as he did with his men on occasion. He grimaces and inhales sharply as Blaine stitches the cut on his inner thigh. He had split it open on his dismount. It takes him a moment to realize that the woman standing beside Lauren was his _wife_. "Santana?" He says about to take a step back only to feel a pulling and tearing sensation which causes him to stop. "What are you—"

"The men were supposed to have _bathed _already! It was the woman's turn," Santana snaps at him. "This is _highly_ improper."

Charlie grabs the tunic that Blaine had handed him absentmindedly as he continued to work and tried to figure out how to put it on, as he tried to hide his own embarrassment. "The women have already taken their baths. I thought I had a few minutes to take care of my injuries—"

"All finished Milord," Blaine said finally clearing his throat, an amused smile on his features as he looked up at Charlie who glared at him darkly. Blaine pulled away and placed his tools back in the leather case he had brought. "Perhaps it is time we take our leave, this is all _very _improper. You are after all Lauren's lord, and you are also her _commander_. Plus, you are _a married _man." Blaine reminded him watching as Charlie stuttered and tried to think of something to say.

"Right. My apologies—enjoy your time in the—" Blaine sighs, and grabs onto Charlie's arm pulling him away.

"Perhaps it would be best if you simply _ceased _talking, I doubt very much that it is helping the situation." Blaine suggested with a roll of his eyes.

Charlie turns to Blaine to scowl at him once more before looking over his shoulder to look at Santana once more.

Lauren watched in amusement as he stumbled away, "Well, I suppose he's not _terrible _to look at," she said mostly talking to herself before turning to look at Santana and frowning. The smaller woman was busy trying to see through her hands. "I mean I knew you were a _princess,_ but he's your _husband_. You are allowed to _look_, and ogle. You've seen him naked before."

Santana turned around, peeking for a moment before dropping her hands. "Of course not. I've seen him _shirtless_, he seems to prefer that, but I've never actually seen his—I've never seen him naked before. I was certain everyone in camp knew that I stabbed him on our wedding night."

"_Seriously_? That's story is true?" Lauren tilted her head before shrugging. "It's your loss then. Most women would _kill_ to be in your position. Married to a _prince_, who despite his many flaws, isn't exactly _terrible_ to be around. Plus, he's only third in line for the throne. It is quite possible that one day he could, _possibly, _be king?"

Santana scowled, "I don't think my marriage is any of your concern."

"It's not I'm just telling you the cold hard facts. There are women here in this camp, who would kill to be in your position." Lauren grinned mostly to herself before the smell of burning wood caught her attention. She glanced at the small flame that had popped up and turned to Santana. She snorts and stomps it out. "With that attitude, you're _not _going to be his wife for much longer. Even I know a man has _needs_, and even if he doesn't _we _women have our needs as well."

Santana inhaled sharply before slowly exhaling. She had no idea why she was getting so worked up about things. Lauren had a point, she didn't even have a claim to Charlie. The moment that they reached the capital their marriage was going to dissolve.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana grimaced as her back slammed against the ground, she could feel the blow in her bones, shaking her to her core. Lauren's smug face above her as she gasped for air. This wasn't _fun. _She couldn't even remember _why_ she had thought she could be a warrior. Charlie made it look almost effortless even Sam, who she thought was an _idiot_ made it look rather easy.

"Get back up, I didn't slam you _that _hard," Lauren smirked nudging Santana's body with her foot. It was disrespectful but she didn't quite _care_. This was a waste of time as far as she was concerned.

Santana grimaced, debating if she could get away with burning Lauren _alive_, it wasn't as if anyone _important_ was watching. Charlie had avoided her since she had accidentally seen him naked. The whole thing felt rather _lonely_, she still wasn't close with anyone else, and she missed the dinners that had become less tense daily. With a grunt, she manages to push herself up and stagger towards the edge of the coral, she was covered in mud and sweat and quite possibly blood and she wanted something cool to drink. A cup of something is suddenly in front of her and she looks up to see Charlie holding it, an odd look on his face.

"Here, drink it slowly."

She takes the cup without a second thought and takes a large gulp, ignoring his advice. She coughs some of it back up and feels a firm pat on her back and she can't help but glare at him.

"I did tell you to drink slow," Charlie said smiling. He leans forward. "You're not going to beat Lauren in strength, or by using your head. In fact, there is money that Lauren snaps you in half."

Santana scowled at the amusement on his face. He was making fun of her she just knew it, "Do you find this funny?"

"Funny? No. I have money that you win," Charlie says with an irritated huff. "It's most of my coin that I have bet on you, and I would rather not give it to my men. So that's why I'm going to tell you that this is _a fight_. There is no honor if you're dead. You aren't as strong as she is, you don't have the experience she does. So, what do you have that she doesn't?"

"You're saying I can burn her alive?" Santana grins, that sounded wonderful.

"What? No!" Charlie said slightly shocked at his wife's bloodlust. "No, I'm saying that you have something that she doesn't. Lauren doesn't have the _best _stamina. You're smaller and a bit more agile, use it, keep her at her distance, when she's tired you strike. Hard and fast, aim for the throat go for weak points."

Santana nods, it was good advice. Lauren had _taught _her things. "We'll talk about the fact that you bet with your men later, amongst _other _things."

"Santana, you really can't kill Lauren, she's integral to the vanguard," Charlie frowns and leans in. "But perhaps a few burns should teach her a bit of respect."

Santana rolled her eyes, "_Fine_."

Charlie pats her on the back, "Remember, enough to keep her back. Keep her moving and you'll win."

"You know none of this would have happened if you just did what I asked and taught me what I needed to know," Santana said as she pushed herself towards Lauren narrowing her eyes slightly. She could hear Charlie laugh at this statement but she was being serious. It's not that she wanted to do this, but Charlie was supposed to be a _legendary_ warrior, and she wanted to witness it. Surely there was something he could teach her.

"Ready to eat more dirt? Let me guess, his royal jackass, told you to go for my throat aim for my knees?" Lauren taunted, taking a step towards Santana.

Her anger sparks immediately and she pulls on it, allowing the heat to expand before pushing it out and causing the grass on the ground to erupt into a small flame. It was all she needed as she flicked her hand towards Lauren, smiling at being able to let go. She didn't care that all eyes were on her, they didn't seem to be afraid of her, in fact most were in awe of her abilities. "He did say that," Santana agrees as the flames suddenly leap towards Lauren forcing her to scramble back.

"That's _cheating_!" Lauren says turning to look at Charlie.

"You're supposed to be teaching her how to fight Lauren, not batting her around and laughing. If you wish to fight at least make it fair," Charlie calls out a delighted look on his face. "She's not _using_ a weapon, just her skills. I allow it," Charlie said motioning for one of the servants to bring him a seat.

Lauren scowls as the flames suddenly roar in front of her causing her fall on her ass. She quickly moves herself upward dodging some flames and staring angrily at Santana. The heat was starting to sap her strength, but she wasn't going to let the pampered princess win. She shifts to get enough power in her legs before leaping forward hoping to close the distance and end this quickly.

Santana doesn't let up as she moves backwards allowing the flames to shoot up and force Lauren. Back she was already sweating and breathing hard, the air was getting hot on their battleground. It was the most she had used her powers at a time, and she wasn't that surprised to find that the heat didn't bother her, not like it was affecting Lauren. "Yield."

"Like hell I will _princess—fuck!_" Lauren swore in pain as she staggered back hopping on one foot to rub the burn on her leg. She hadn't even noticed the damn flame, and it takes her a moment to realize she's surrounded by it.

She hadn't ever felt this alive, and she smirks at Lauren, she'd pushed her around for the past three days, hurting her _humiliating _her. It was now time for her to have a bit of payback and even though she was _certain_ that it would feel good to make Lauren scream there was something else she wanted more. "You want this to stop then you need to _yield_ in front of all these people."

"You'd better be _prepared _to kill me then," Lauren spits angrily. She turns to look at Charlie who was sipping on a wine. "This is your _army_, are you actually going to allow your _woman _to show you up?"

Charlie looked around for a moment before realizing that Lauren was talking to him, he laughs and shrugs. "I'd be less concerned with what I 'allow' my wife to do and more concerned about the fact that the only person who is probably keeping her from burning you alive is me. Personally, there is no shame in _yielding_. This is just a spar after all. If you happen to die because of your _foolish _pride than that's just on you."

It was all the permission she needed, as the flames began to roar even hotter and dance and flick their way closer to Lauren's body. She could feel a pulsing behind her eyes, as she continued but she ignored it for now, Charlie had basically given her free reign to punish Lauren however she wanted and what she wanted was to see Lauren _burn_.

It's another painful burn, that causes her to land on her ass, as she looked for a way to escape but the flames were higher than they were before and Santana had a near demonic look on her face. She was _going _to die she _knew _she was. "Shit, _fine_ I yield, I said I yield. You can stop now," Lauren yelled as she scrambled away from the flame that didn't seem to be dissipating.

The sound of Lauren pleading was _music _to her ears and she moved to finish the loudmouth off when she feels a hand on her shoulder, spinning her around.

"You won, you can stop now," Charlie says firmly looking at her.

Santana lashes out immediately with her flames, she doesn't even know why she does it, letting them hit Charlie directly in the chest. It takes her a moment to realize what she's done as she stumbles back, blinking. It had felt like she was _possessed_. "What—" Santana began as she stared at him, his clothes were burned but he just _stood _there like she hadn't just attempted to accidentally kill him.

Charlie seemed unperturbed by this turn of events and patted down the flame that was currently burning his shirt with his bare hands. "You need to remember you are in control. Not your flames," he said with an amused look on his face.

Santana stared for a moment, "How are you not—I didn't mean to—" Santana flushed and did the only smart thing she could do which was run. It was easier to do that, than to face the spark that she felt between them. It was so much easier when she thought of him as a simple barbarian.

~O~

"It's a two-day march at this pace to get to the capital, but if we ride off now, we should make it there in a few hours before the horses need to rest."

Santana freezes and turns to look at him, she had managed to avoid him for a few days, probably because he had given her the space she required. But now he was _talking _to her, "I—who will lead your army in your stead?" Santana says quickly thinking of a plausible way to avoid spending that much time with him.

"My army doesn't _need _me to get back home, they know the way. Tina, Sam and Mike could easily take over and give me some space. I would like for you to join me, but if you would rather stay here with the rest of the men, with Lauren plotting her vengeance—" Charlie trailed off and smiled at her.

Santana turned in her saddle to spot Lauren who glared back at her. Well that explained the uneasiness that she had felt the entire way back. "Very well, but where will we sleep? What will we eat?"

"We'll be in the city, there are _plenty _of inns and taverns, perhaps many won't be to your liking but we'll find something. I do have a full coin purse, and you might as well enjoy the perks of being my wife while you still have them."

Santana scowled at this, she wasn't sure if she even wanted that anymore. Whatever they _had_ she enjoyed it, he wasn't as terrible as she had once thought. "Very well, how do we ditch your army?"

Charlie scoffed and looked over at Tina who immediately narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't even—"

Charlie snapped his reins letting Splinter take off, at a full gallop, he turns to see Santana imitating him as Comet takes off after them. He laughs at this, he hadn't had this much fun in years and it seemed that Santana was enjoying herself too. Her nerves about riding seemed to have vanished. It was a good thing that they had, it wouldn't be long until they hit the main road. Hopefully they would stop at an inn that had decent food and terrible ale, the best kind of stop there was. It would also give him a chance to see how Santana interacted with the _people_. Would they love their new princess?

He knew she wouldn't be their princess for long. It was a thought that wasn't exactly _pleasing _but he had given her his word and he would go through with it. If it made her happy he would do anything.


	16. Chapter 16

She had thought that Westerville had been filled with people but the capital—there were so many different people, so many more shops. It was almost suffocating in a way, she had needed to be careful. The children crossed the street at will and she personally had no idea how Charlie seemed so _comfortable_. She also didn't quite understand how he wasn't _mobbed_. He was the prince after all, surely these people would care. But they just moved on as if they were two weary travellers. "Do they not know who you are?"

"Look at me Santana, I'm hardly in my royal best, I do not have a single guard with me, let alone my army. Why would they _suspect_ that I am their crown prince when I have not dressed like one? These people care more about putting food on their tables then what I am doing. Personally, I enjoy the fact that they haven't mobbed me, or mistaken me for my brother."

"Do you two look alike?" Santana questioned.

Charlie blinked at the question and turned to her before remembering that she had _never _met his brother and he certainly hadn't had _this _conversation with her. "We are identical in appearance, but once you meet my brother you'll be able to tell us apart."

Santana raises a brow as Charlie brings Splinter to a stop and dismounts. "Does he have a beard?"

"No, we carry ourselves differently. My brother walks around and talks as if he is going to be the _next _prince," Charlie explains as he ties Splinter to a post. He ignores how Splinter nudges him and tries to find more oranges in his pockets as he makes his way to Santana to help her down. He nods towards the establishment. "This will probably be the best place to stop for the night, it may not look the best but I have been here many a time."

"In bar fights?" Santana questions seriously crinkling her nose. It did seem like the sort of establishment her parents would attempt to warn her against. Which only made her want to take a look inside. She knew she was free too but that didn't mean she wanted to get swept into some silly fight. It was hardly _prince_-like, but it seemed to suit Charlie.

"I have been in a few of those, it's best when no one knows who you are. But tonight, we will eat and I will escort you to your room before retiring in mine," Charlie says simply.

"You're leaving me alone _here_?" Santana pointed at the tavern. This wasn't a place for someone like her to _stay_.

"You nearly burned Lauren alive, if you can do that then I trust you to be able to take care of yourself. I am not sleeping on your floor with a sword in my hand, and hopefully I will be just next door."

Santana stared at him, he had no sense of _preservation_. Despite how she had lived, and she still had a reputation. "Absolutely _not_. If I had known that you were going to leave me in such an _establishment_, then I would have stayed with your army, at least I know that none of your men would have dared touch me. They don't even recognize you as prince, and I am just a foreigner—"

"Who can burn people alive."

Santana scowled at him, "Very well I'll find my way back to the army."

Charlie stared at her resisting the urge to throw his hands in the air. "You are _by _far the most frustrating woman that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You never wanted me in your room to begin with and you are not going to be my _wife _for long, so I suggest that you _stop_ using it to your advantage." When she scowls at him he holds up his hands, "Very well, I will sleep on the floor in your room," he groans. There were days when he was happy that he had married her, and there were days like today when he wished that he had never stumbled upon McKinley. "Now, lets find something to eat, and we can plan our day for tomorrow. I would very much like to show you what the capital has to offer Santana. There is probably a _festival_ or some theatre performing, and if we leave early enough all the food stalls will have fresh food. That's the best, I admit I know all the best stalls." Charlie said trying to think of a positive, they were half a day's ride to the palace, and he planned to stretch it out as much as possible. He still hadn't thought about how he was going to explain his marriage to his parents. Or his upcoming annulment.

"What about the hot springs that I've heard so much about?" Santana asks. "Tina informed me that would be the best part of being part of the empire."

Charlie raised a brow, "You wish to bathe with the commoners and in front of other men?"

"What?"

"The Royal family of course has their own hot springs under the palace, I just never thought you would want to use the _public _bathing houses."

Santana flushed immediately, "How was I supposed to know that Tina was talking about the public ones, of course I am not willing to get naked in front of a bunch of people. You're the one that enjoys showing off his body to the public."

Charlie scoffed and reached for her arm, "Very well, you can use our hot springs."

Santana nods, it had been a long day. "Though, I would prefer to meet your parents in something other than these _rags_. I would like to make a good impression. I would prefer that they don't think that I was some poor provincial girl."

"Very well, we'll stop at one of the more _exclusive _places and I shale take you shopping in one of the more affluent areas. They have all the latest fashions or so my mother claims." Charlie nods, she was right of course but he wasn't thrilled with the idea of appearing in the latest fashions. Lucas would make fun of him, but he couldn't appear in his filthy army rags either, his mother would lecture him. He'd need to strike a balance. His stomach growls, "Santana, I need food."

Santana nods, she was feeling a bit peckish herself. "Do they at least serve good food here?"

"Yes, but the ale is _terrible_," Charlie explains. "Don't worry I've been here before, I can tell you what to order and what to avoid."

"Is this just you being cheap when it comes to your coin purse again?" Santana asked, chuckling when he narrowed his eyes at her. "It is, you're a _prince_, and from what I can see the people here are _happy_ and they look well fed."

"That doesn't mean that one should empty the coffers, our campaigns are _expensive_, my weapons are expensive. Breeding my horses is expensive," Charlie says as they enter the establishment and he spots an empty table. He quickly moves them towards it and takes a seat watching as Santana takes her own seat. He looks around, well aware of the stares that she was getting. Perhaps she was _right_ and sleeping in her room would be best for them all.

~O~

"What in bloody hells is this?" Santana demanded holding up the sheer fabric that Charlie had brought back for her. They had been too impulsive, she hadn't had any clothes to sleep in and had demanded that Charlie go and find her some sleepwear.

"I said that I needed some nightwear for my wife, and the lady laughed and said that this was in fashion," Charlie said defensively, holding up his hands. He hadn't exactly looked. "You're the one who wanted to rest and sent me out to go and get something for you to wear."

Santana scowled at him, she couldn't wear this. At least not in _front _of him. It was practically see through and it wouldn't hide _anything _from his sharp eyes. "You didn't even look in the bag?"

"How am I supposed to explain this situation that we find ourselves in to another person?" Charlie responds. "You're my _wife_, she asked how long we've been married for and I informed her. I didn't _look_, I just said that you preferred red. I notice things—and most of your clothes have some red in them. Do you honestly think that this was some ploy to see you naked?"

"_Yes_." Santana hissed at him. It was far to late to go and find something else now. "I can't wear—" Santana stopped when Charlie stripped out of his tunic, and tossed it to her.

"There. You can wear that to bed, I apologize that it isn't what you're _used_ to," Charlie said with a sigh as he scanned the room for what appeared to be a comfortable spot on the floor.

Santana frowned slightly as she picked at his tunic, it smelled like him. "This will have to do. If I catch you peeking—" Santana trailed off. He couldn't be _burned_. He could bleed but he couldn't be burned, she had never met anyone quite like him before.

"Of course," Charlie said with a bow before turning around and staring at the wall intently.

Santana watched him for a moment, but when he didn't turn around to try and sneak a peek she begins to undress quickly. "Why can't I burn you?"

"Thinking of ways to kill me again?" Charlie responds with a sigh.

"No, that was an accident, I just—the flames were so raw and beautiful and I just wanted to watch everything and everyone _burn_. I'm—_sorry_ about before. It truly was an accident."

Charlie resisted the urge to turn around and look at her. "Lightning is _hot_, hotter than any fire. It's why I don't use my abilities as often as most people would like especially during the summer when the air is dry and things are more likely to catch fire. Your flames are beautiful, but they will not harm me. Not like Lauren."

Santana finishes slipping on his tunic, it went down to her mid thighs, it was a tad revealing, the neck was wide. It was meant to fit his broad shoulders, but on her it slid down on her shoulder slightly. "Oh. Still, it was an accident. I do not quite know what came over me. You may turn around now," she says as she turns to look at the large bed, studying it carefully. She was uncertain how clean it really was.

Charlie turns and finds the spot he had been eyeing and takes a seat, "It happens to the best of us, well not me. But Lucas has a hard time with his abilities occasionally," Charlie said as he looked at her watching as she finally climbed into the bed. "Comfortable?"

Santana shrugged as she studied him for a moment, he _didn't_ look comfortable and she felt bad. He had been looking forward to this and she was making him sleep on the floor without a pillow or any blankets and he was doing it without _complaints_. She bites her lips for a moment, "I didn't say you had to sleep on the floor."

Charlie stops for a moment and stares at Santana, his mind racing. This was _new_. "Are you suggesting that we sleep in the same bed?"

Santana shrugs in response, but moves over so there is room for him. She watches him for a moment as he stares at her before slowing getting up. "This isn't me attempting to kill you though, I might try if you don't mind your hands."

Charlie scoffed, "I think I'll be able to manage that," he said with an indignant sniff. He looks her over once more suspiciously, there was not many places she could be hiding the dagger. Well if he was going to die, at least he'd be _semi_-comfortable in a warm bed with a beautiful woman. He sits on the bed and quickly puts his feet up and leans back against the pillow. It was the closest and most intimate they had ever been and he could feel Santana's nervousness from where he was. "I don't bite," he says pushing a smile onto his face. When Santana doesn't say anything, he sighs and rolls over so his back is to her. "Thank you."

Santana blinks, slightly startled. "For?"

"Not killing me. Also for allowing me to sleep in the same bed. I understand that—_chastity_—is important to you. I won't speak a word of this," Charlie promises.

"It's not important to you?"

Charlie rolls over to look at her, he's surprised that she's just laying there across from him, her eyes keeping his steady. "I—well, there is something to this whole coming first thing. The gods know how my brother doesn't let me forget it, but you'll find that here in the capital we are a bit _freer_ when it comes to that sort of thing. Of course that is before one gets married, unless you're the king and need heirs, but that's beside the point." Charlie admits. "I lied before, I think I would have minded."

"Not being my first?" Santana presses.

"Yes, despite how infuriating you are at times and the numerous attempts on my life you have made, I do enjoy your company Santana. I hope after our—" Charlie's eyes widen when he feels her soft lips on his and he freezes, he'd had sex before but he wasn't sure what to do now. She had never initiated the kiss before. He just did the smartest thing he _could _do, which was let Santana have some control over how fast she wanted this to go.

Santana swallows, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. Tina and some of the other women had made some comments about what their _husbands_ and partners liked them to do, but it seemed so foreign to her. He still seemed foreign to her even with the fact that he was her husband. She knew she didn't love him, but she felt _something_. She certainly liked him far better than any other man she'd ever met. At the very least she didn't mind sticking around for a bit longer. She places a hand on his stomach feeling him shiver underneath her touch.

Charlie gently wraps his hand around her wrist, and pulls her closer. He would be gentle and loving as he could be. He would take her to heights she had never known, and if this was _only_ for tonight. Then he was definitely going to make sure she _remembered_ him. If she was going to spend one night as his _wife_, then so be it. He would treasure it always.


	17. Chapter 17

It hadn't hurt, she had heard stories that woman had told her that it was supposed to hurt. That it would get better eventually, but they had been wrong. He had been gentle, he had taken his time and he had wanted her to feel good as well. At various times during the night it had been difficult to keep her abilities under control, she had felt her control slipping and she was certain that Charlie had been attempting to see her lose control completely.

She turns to look at him, flushing slightly at the sight of him. She wasn't even sure why she was so embarrassed, she had seen him last night in all of his glory. It shouldn't matter that, he was still very much naked. She wasn't quite sure _what _it meant, and perhaps it had been a mistake. But, he wasn't the _worst_ person in the world. In fact, he could be kind, he _had_ been kind to her, and he cared for her in his own way. He was also one of the few people who wasn't afraid of her, who found her abilities to be a gift rather than a curse. And more importantly she _couldn't _burn him. She didn't need to be afraid of hurting him, he couldn't be hurt by her flames.

"Do you regret it?"

Santana blinks, and looks up at him, she hadn't realized that he was awake. He looked different like this, _harmless_, with his mussed-up hair and sleepy look on his face. How many women had seen him like this? How many more would see him like this? "I—last night was an—_experience_." Santana said cautiously watching his reaction carefully.

"A good one?"

"An interesting one," Santana finishes. "Being with you was not the worst thing I have ever done, and I'm glad that it's over." It was perhaps the wrong thing to say when his left brow twitches slightly. He was very good at schooling his features though, perhaps all that training as a prince. "I mean that I'm—"

"It's perfectly fine, I understand what you mean," Charlie said sitting up as he pulled away from her, he reaches down on the ground to grab his clothes. There was nothing more to say, once they finally got to the capital he would make sure the annulment happened and he'd go on with his life.

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly but decided to let it pass, he would get over it as he normally did with other slights. She bites her lip slightly before deciding to get dressed. She waits for a moment, "So where will we be heading today after breakfast?"

Charlie shrugged, "Shopping, so you can meet the royal family. I should probably find a messenger to ride ahead and tell them to prepare for my arrival. You know proper etiquette," Charlie said as he fixed his pants and tilts his head to take a look at her. She was still wearing his shirt. He sighs, "I've never been around long enough to taste their breakfast. He pauses and looks down at his arms, watching as the goosebumps raise. He was getting cold. Something that Santana hadn't seemed to notice. He hadn't expected her too, while he could withstand fire, cold was something that he had never truly liked. "My shirt—" Charlie frowns when the shirt hits him square in the face and he looks at her watching as she stares back at him before she hurries to put on her clothes. "Thank you."

Santana slipped on her clothes quietly, she felt guilty, perhaps she had hurt his feelings. Though she was certain as a warlord he wasn't that _soft_. "I was told that my first time was supposed to hurt. That the pleasure would come later, I'm glad that it didn't," she says after a moment. "That's what I meant, when I said I was glad it was over. I didn't mean to offend, I don't have a wealth of experience on how to please my husband. I doubt my parents believed that I would get married."

Charlie flicks his eyes towards Santana, he had already forgotten the slight. "Very well," he said resting his hand on his sword. With both Splinter and Comet outside Lucas would find them. "Perhaps we should skip breakfast."

"You wish to skip breakfast? Are there more assassins that are out to kill me?" Santana asks bluntly.

"No," Charlie responds. "Something _far _worse, though I assure you that you are _safe_ and that no harm will come to you."

"Then what is it? What are you afraid of?"

Charlie whipped around to stare at her, "Afraid? Me? The _Thunder _God? The young Lion from the East. The—"

"Yes, I get it you have _many _names, and you're a great big powerful warlord who doesn't have his army at his back. You're human you get scared."

"I am not _scared_. I am merely being cautious. My brother _marches_. I would rather not be caught here, it would mean that I would need to find another tavern." Charlie explains.

Santana blinks, "How do you know?"

"You can't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The drop-in temperature, the frost on the glass. His arrival signifies the arrival of winter." Charlie frowns before blowing out his breath. His brother was _close_. It was probably already too late to leave.

Santana frowned, she _hadn't _noticed. Cold temperatures had never bothered her, winters were the one time that people welcomed her company. "No. I thought you were close with your brother."

"I love my brother dearly but he is to be King and I will forever be a prince, and there are times when he doesn't let me forget that fact," Charlie explains noting the frost on the windows was getting worse the frost had nearly completely covered the windows. "He's here."

"Very well, I wish to meet your brother," Santana insists. "I would have preferred to wear something a bit more fashionable but I will have to apologize for my appearance."

Charlie rolled his eyes. This was _how _it generally began. Until the wedding was annulled Santana was still his _wife_. He didn't _hate _his brother, he just hated how all the women seemed to fawn over Lucas rather than him. It wasn't as if Lucas tried to steal the women he was interested in, of which there were quite a few. He was certain that Santana would be another in the long list of women who wished that he was more like Lucas. "Very well, he's close enough I'm certain that he's looking for me as we speak." With that he walks to the door and opens, feeling the rush of cold air. He had no idea when Lucas had started enjoying such _scenes_, but he blamed it on his wife who seemed to have a flair for the dramatic. It was taxing. He taps the pommel of his sword and turns his head to look at Santana who was following him.

"The Crown _Prince_ in my establishment—it's an honor."

Charlie groaned from where he stood on the stairs, he could never return to this establishment. He'd need to send his men out to find another one where no one knew what he looked like. He takes two heavy steps until he can peer out onto the main floor of the tavern. He wasn't surprised to see his brother's lieutenants Puck and Finn flanking Lucas. He had no idea how Lucas always managed to look so regal. He could never keep his hair as managed as him.

"I am hardly the first prince to grace your establishment," Lucas tilts his head and smiles at his brother, "Charles, I thought I could find you here." He pulls away from Noah and Finn and clears the distance between them as he pulls his younger sibling into a tight hug. He claps Charlie on the back once before pulling away so he could look at his brother. "Mother had better not see you looking like this Charles, you know how she gets. Be sure to stop to get that hair cut, you are not a _barbarian _warlord like you like to pretend you are. You are a son of the Lion himself—"

"Yes brother, and I'm sure father will be pleased with what we managed to bring back. I don't need you lecturing me on etiquette, I know it, I just choose to ignore it," Charlie said taking a step back. He scratches his chin and studies Lucas for a moment before smiling, I'm glad to see that you made it back brother," he admits.

Santana clears her throat, it was a touching reunion, but she wanted to get a better look at his brother. They did have the same face, but they were different. Charlie carried himself differently than his brother who looked the most put together, with his long shaggy blonde hair she could see why people wouldn't immediately realize that the two of them were brothers.

Charlie turns to look at Santana for a moment before taking a step aside so he could introduce her to his brother. "Lucas—"

Lucas turned to look at Santana for a moment before deciding to ignore her, "Charles, please tell me that the rumors that you _wed_ are simply that _rumors_. You are a _prince_, and father and mother were planning to marry you off this winter to someone of _importance_."

Santana flinched at Lucas's words, she wasn't inferior, she wasn't a commoner, her blood was just a noble as theirs was. "Excuse—"

"I saved them the trouble," Charlie says cutting her off immediately. "I'd like to introduce you to my _wife _Lucas, I do apologize that you didn't receive an invitation, but I would rather _ask _forgiveness than ask permission," Charlie said as he reached to gently pull Santana towards them.

Lucas studied her for a moment before throwing back his head in laughter, trust his younger brother to do something so foolish and selfish. "Father will be displeased."

"Father will always find a reason to be displeased with my actions, and if that is the case I see no reason why I should not live _my _life to the fullest," Charlie retorts. "Santana, my wife, this is my older brother and the crown prince, Lucas Quinn Fabray. Lucas my brother, this is Santana my wife."

Lucas nods at Santana briefly before grabbing onto Charlie's arm and pulling him away, "Now, tell me of the lands you conquered, I do believe that I conquered more."

"As usual, you always go above and beyond to impress father," Charlie said before stopping and reaching for Santana's hand. He doesn't care if Lucas has a displeased look on his face. For the next few days at the least Santana was his wife.


	18. Chapter 18

He looked like exactly like his brother, his patchy beard was gone and his long wild hair had been clipped. He looked less like the barbarian warrior she had come to know. He looked like a prince, she looked like Lucas. If she was just an outsider, she wouldn't have been to tell the difference save for the deep gash on Charlie's chin that had been covered by his patchy beard.

"I've had it since I was a child, they needed to know which one of us was which. This was their brilliant idea," Charlie says watching as Santana looks up at him, surprised that she had been caught staring.

Santana blinked concerned at his words, "That happened when you were a child?"

"Yes, I don't understand why it was necessary. My brother and I have different abilities and according to the songs, if you believe the temperature dropped when my brother was born. The skies darkened and lightning danced through the clouds, or something of that sort. It was just a precautionary measure and I can't remember it."

Santana scoffs, "That is no way to treat a babe."

Lucas flicked his eyes over to his brother for a moment studying him carefully, this union made no sense. Charlie had ducked every marriage attempt his parents had made, rather efficiently. He was very good at playing an offensive bore when he wanted to, but he actually seemed to care. From all accounts, he had only known her for a few days. He can't help but ride up next to his brother and look at him. "Pregnant?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly, "Excuse me?"

"Did you get her pregnant, did you pluck her maidenhead and in the efforts get her pregnant?" Lucas asks.

"Of _course _not," Charlie sniffed indignantly.

"Then why would you marry a _girl_ from a backwater state, she looks barely old enough to be _legal_. She is of legal age isn't she?" When Charlie hesitated, Lucas groaned. "You—Samantha, was it?"

"Santana," Santana replied with gritted teeth. Being around Lucas set her on edge, perhaps it was because their elements were so far apart. "Your grace," she says after a moment.

Lucas raised a brow but chose to ignore it for now, "How old are you? Your dear husband is an _idiot_ and forgot to ask you that detail," Lucas dodges Charlie's half-hearted swing at his head. "Well?"

"I'm nineteen," Santana says turning to look at Charlie who flashed her a smile. He _was _an idiot. "You didn't know?"

"I assume Tina told me before the preparations, but I was taken aback by your—" Charlie sighed as Santana picked up the pace leaving him behind with Lucas. "Brother. I will push you off the horse the next time you embarrass me in front of my wife."

Lucas snorted, he'd like to see Charlie try. "You know she won't be your wife for very long. She has _nothing_ to offer the kingdom, father will be angry. He'll insist, he may even try and have her imprisoned. You know how he gets in his moods."

"I'd like to see him _try_," Charlie snorted, Santana wouldn't stand for it, and at least _he _was fire-proof. There would be no telling what Santana would be able to watch with glee as she stood up to his father. He had married her before his father had thought that it would be a good idea to wed her, or insist that Lucas had her. News of Santana's gifts would have reached the capital eventually. They would eventually have to separate but hopefully by then she would have integrated herself into the family that Lucas wouldn't dare. He had Rachel, he _loved_ Rachel with every fiber of his being, but Rachel had yet to bear him any children and they _tried_ constantly. It wasn't as if Rachel hadn't been with child but like his mother, all her of her pregnancies had ended early. He almost felt sorry for his brother, he got so excited every time she was pregnant.

"So, what is it? Her cunt is like a vice?"

Both brothers turned to look at Noah Puckerman who was leering at Santana, and Charlie didn't hesitate calling his power forth, watching as Noah's horse bucked. He managed to hold on for a moment until Charlie blasted him with a bolt of lightning sending him flying into the mud. Before he could get himself up the mud froze keeping him stuck in place.

"He's gotten worse dear brother," Charlie said frowning slightly as he turned to look at Lucas who looked disgusted.

"I'm aware, that I need new men around me. I found Finn doting on Rachel the other day, I nearly killed him where he stood. She's my _wife_," Lucas hissed angrily. "I had hoped that he would die on the battlefield but the oaf managed to survive."

"Well, perhaps you need better men. Not mine of course, though I do have someone else who may fit your ranks, I was thinking of promoting her," Charlie lies with practiced ease. He knows that his wife is now listening, as she steals a few glances back.

"Oh?"

"I would hate to part with her, but you are in need of better representation, and I have Tina, Mike and Sam. Her name is Lauren, she's been an absolute beast in my vanguard."

Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing as Charlie attempted to sell his brother on Lauren, it was certainly one way to deal with his problem, and Lucas seemed to be lapping it up. Perhaps he wasn't as dimwitted as she thought. There was mischief in his eyes, and the smile on his face indicated that he was up to no good and it made him look absolutely adorable to her. She blinks at herself and scowls, she felt like some besotted love-struck girl, they had sex. Something that he was clearly well-versed in. She had never thought that she'd marry for love, but when all of the previous arrangements had fallen through she had _hoped _that someone would love her. Would love only her, but he was a prince and after she bore him a son or a daughter he would stray. She just knew it, he'd find someone else, probably have a bastard or two. She _knew _she didn't quite like that idea. It was quite a bit to think about and she couldn't be bothered with how dashing he looked now that he didn't look like some drunken homeless peasant.

~O~

"I should have sent word ahead, so that they would have prepared your room," Charlie said watching with amusement etched on his features as Santana looked utterly amazed at her lush surroundings. "Did you think that I lived in a hut?"

"You're a barbarian, I imagined _dead _animals adorning the walls—I mean you _sleep _on furs."

Charlie laughed, "Don't tell mother that, she's very particular about that. My father has a hall for all his kills," Charlie admits. "My mother doesn't venture into it and his trophies don't venture out," Charlie admits as he walks along the marble floors briskly, he eyes Santana carefully for a moment as he stops in front of a large set of doors. It was the door to his bedroom and there was a part of him that was eager to share it with Santana, but he needed to make sure they were on the same page. "We will be meeting my parents for dinner, my father is a—_stern _man. He can be a bit gruff, I do hope he doesn't offend you. But we must talk about—the plans for when we—"

"Charles!"

Charlie froze and turned to look up, his face twisting into a smile, "Rachel!" He says looking at her protruding belly. He didn't want to jinx it but this was as pregnant as she had ever looked. "You're positively _glowing_, I'm surprised to see you, I would have imagined that Lucas had whisked you away to show you how much he missed you."

"He did, but once he mentioned that you had gotten yourself married, I had to see for myself," Rachel said ducking under his arm to take a look at Santana, Lucas had mentioned that she was beautiful enough but she was still some not someone of _their _stature. "It's a pleasure to meet you Santana, welcome to the family, I know Lucas probably didn't do that. I am so glad for some more female presence, I do hope that we can be _excellent _friends. You must tell me how you managed to tame the beast," Rachel said pulling Santana into a hug and nodding towards Charlie.

"Beast? You make it sound like I'm some sort of monster!"

"Well, I half expected you to swagger in here with your hair in your face, and that attempt you call a beard," Rachel teases as she steps away from Santana to hug him, frowning slightly, when he gives her a gentle hug. "I'm pregnant not invalid," she reminds him.

"I'll hug you when my nephew is born," Charlie promises leaning forward to kiss Rachel's forehead. "This is Rachel, Santana, my sister-in-law, Lucas's wife. She makes him _bearable_."

"That's an impressive gift," Santana says politely, hoping that Rachel didn't take offense. She doesn't and laughs openly at this. She can't help but relax for a moment this was going rather well.

"Don't mind Lucas, he has so much pressure on his shoulders being the crown prince, I assure you he's not that bad once you get to know him. And once the emperor accepts you into the family, he will follow. He'll be different then."

"Not really," Charlie said flashing a smile at Rachel, "Now if you'll excuse us Rachel, I want to show her my quarters," he raised his eyebrows at his sister-in-law, who laughs.

"Of course, I remember when Lucas and myself got married."

Charlie nods gives her a look before Rachel finally decides to take her leave, he sighs and looks at Santana. Perhaps it would be best if they weren't just outside of his quarters, it may be best to be inside. He pushes open the door and turns to look at her, "We need to have a talk about our agreement—"

"Your highness!"

Charlie groaned, they should have insisted on staying behind, he just needed to talk to his wife. "Just a moment—"

"The emperor has requested your presence _immediately_," the servant said in a pressing tone.

Charlie sighs, "I was hoping that we would have time to talk, but my father isn't the type of man who likes to be kept waiting. Come along, I suppose I need to make proper introductions before my father decides to disown me for my insolence."

"He wouldn't actually disown you?"

"Of course not, if there was an accident to befall on my dear brother he _needs _me to pretend to be him," Charlie scoffs. "Also, I'm my mother's favorite, she would _never_ let anything terrible happen to me."

Santana blinked before smirking at him, "That suddenly explains quite a bit."

Charlie pauses for a moment before scowling, "There's nothing wrong with loving your mother. She gave me life. For that I am eternally grateful." An indignant look crosses his face when Santana takes his hand and pats it in a patronizing fashion. Well they certainly wouldn't be married for long.


	19. Chapter 19

"What possessed you to marry beneath your station? Was this your grand scheme to lead me to an early death?"

Charlie watched his father carefully, he was definitely an interesting shade of purple this time and the vein in his neck was throbbing dangerously. He probably should try and calm him down before he dropped dead. But he couldn't help it, he had never been able to help it. "I'm hardly the crown prince, I have no inclination to hasten your death father. That would make me second in line and I'd have to take my duties _seriously_."

Russell's eye twitched as he got up causing the table near him to flip over, as he stood to his full height, years ago Charlie would have cowered but he had that particular trait beaten out of him. Still he wasn't yet old enough that he couldn't strangle his son. He was supposed to be a prince not a _jester_. "You have _responsibilities_."

"I think I managed to fulfill my responsibilities just fine, I got married, something you were insisting that I do, it's hardly my fault that all of your matches haven't worked, so I merely showed _initiative_. You know that thing that you keep harping to me about?" Charlie says before turning around and looking at Santana and moving to her side. "So I got married, this is Santana Lopez she's a _noble_—"

"From a backwater city-state? She might as well be a peasant," Russell spits.

Santana glares at him darkly, now she understood where Charlie got his arrogance from, he was _rude_ and a bit of a dick and she looks at Charlie expectantly hoping that he has the good sense to defend her.

"But she isn't a peasant, she's a noble, and the wedding was—"

"And the wedding, you have shattered your mother's heart. She was looking forward to throwing such an affair. What do you have to say to that?"

"We can have another wedding, a bigger wedding," Charlie said with a shrug, "A celebration," Charlie said with a smile. "Mother will get exactly what she wants," Charlie informed his father. This wasn't as big a deal as his father was making it out to be. "Now, I would like to present my wife—"

"Have you consummated marriage yet—what a silly thought, of course you have. If we're lucky you haven't _impregnated _her."

"Father—" Charlie began hoping to end this before it even began.

"_Do not_. You are a _prince_, the third in line for the throne, a role for which you have yet to show even a _hint _of responsibility for. This is _unacceptable_ even for you, this marriage will come to an end and you will _marry _the woman I put in front of you. If there is even a _hint _of your attempts to sabotage these talks you will not like what I choose to do to you. Do I make myself _clear_?"

Charlie frowned, and for a moment all the metal in the room rattled before he bowed, making sure that it was deep and _perfect_, "Very well _father_," he says before standing up and turning to look at Santana, an odd smile on his face. "You get your wish, and we will separate as per the instructions of the _Emperor_."

Russell finally turned to look at Santana, he could certainly see why his son was taken in by her beauty, but he needed to be better than that. "You will be well compensated," he says as he moves to a desk and pulls out a hefty purse and tosses it at her feet. It should be enough for someone like her. "If by some luck you do manage to get pregnant I can see to it, that the child is taken care of as I did when Lucas had his moment of weakness."

Charlie froze at the callousness of his father's words, he had always assumed that it had been a false alarm, he had no idea his father had done something to ensure the line was pure. He's about to say something in Santana's defence when he feels the heat that nearly knocks him over. It's hotter than anything he's ever felt from her before and he can't help but take a step back. "San—"

"I am _not_ a whore." Santana says, her voice eerily calm as she smacks Charlie's hands away hard, she wasn't going to let him control her. She doubted she was pregnant but this man had just insulted her and worst, he had threatened to go after any child she might have. She wasn't going to allow this to stand. She didn't care if he was emperor, he didn't have the right to threaten her children, future or otherwise, she wouldn't just allow him to threaten her. "I don't care if you're an _emperor_, you will burn just like everyone else."

Russell frowned and took a step back, surprised by the heat that was emanating off the girl, "What—"

"Santana, I assure you no harm will come to you and—" The flames erupted around Santana forcing Charlie back as his clothes caught on fire, it didn't hurt but he could definitely feel the heat from the flames licking at his skin. He tries to pat the flames away but they weren't disappearing. She was probably attempting to kill him again, he had never been so grateful to be fireproof.

"As for you," Santana sneers at him, she had thought of him as some noble, but he had _caved_ to his father without standing up for her. She couldn't believe that she had allowed him to take her virginity, he was a coward as far as she could see. "I don't care how long it takes, but I will _find a way _to make sure you burn along with him."

Charlie swallowed, her tone indicated that she was probably being serious and he didn't doubt her. "I would never allow him to do anything to our child—nor do I want to divorce you," Charlie admits but the flames on his clothes simply continue to burn, and he's certain that they turn blue for a moment. He wasn't going to reach her like this and instead he turns to his father, who has an unreadable look on his face. "Father, she's my wife. I chose her. I have had—relations with her. Even if my honor didn't dictate that I do the right thing, I don't want to separate from her. I believe even now that I made the right decision, and I will not be seeking a divorce." He turns to look at Santana hoping that's enough to get her to stop attempting to burn him alive, because he's currently without a shirt and the flames are now working on his pants.

Russell tilted his head, still in some shock. His youngest son was currently on fire, yet he seemed more interested in attempting to appease his low-born wife. He had never met anyone who _wasn't _from his line, with the ability of the gods before. After a moment he straightens up, and the ground begins to tremble, knocking Santana off her feet, and breaking her concentration as she turns to look at him. "I see you are not some ordinary _peasant_."

"Father," Charlie said turning as he moved to help Santana up to her feet, he was making this worse. He was the person who was going to have to live with Santana's anger until she tolerated him again.

Russell flicked his eyes towards Santana once more, she could be the key to the fertility problems that plagued his family. Judy had only been able to give him two sons, and Rachel was already struggling with her pregnancies. He wondered if this would make a difference, and if there were more people like her. "Very well, she is your _wife_. You will allow for your mother to make this into an _affair_. Though I will still be looking for a second wife for you—"

"Absolutely _not_," Charlie hisses at his father. He didn't quite know what to do with his current wife, who he was certain was trying to kill him. He was certain two women would be the death of him for sure. "She is my wife, and you will treat her with the same love and respect you have for Rachel—"

"Respect isn't freely given it's _earned_, something that I was certain that you learned during your first military campaign. And my love isn't freely given as you are well aware. I only agree to this experiment because of what she is, she has yet to prove herself of any use to me," Russell said calmly as he took a seat. "Now you are excused."

Charlie's body went rigid for a moment and once again the metal rattled for a split second before he turns to Santana and takes her hand, ignoring how she attempts to pull it free and walks out the door with her. That hadn't gone as he had expected.

"Let go of me." Santana scowls once the door is closed as she pulls her hand away.

Charlie scowls at her, he can't read her mind. "I gave you an opportunity to be free of me, I thought that's what you wanted."

"I gave you my virginity!"

"And that's supposed to alert me to the fact that you wanted to remain married? You've tried to kill me, you're still trying to kill me! If you wanted to see me naked there are easier ways to get me naked then to burn my clothes off my body—" The slap comes hard and fast and he glares at Santana angrily, and his father thought that he could deal with another wife. He didn't even know how to talk to this current one without angering her. "Well you have your wish, we are to remain married. I will make sure that the servants prepare your quarters soon." Charlie says before motioning of a servant. "Escort her wherever she wants to go. I'm off to find my brother." He shakes his head as he turns around. His father was right he was a fool.


	20. Chapter 20

"She's _impossible_. Absolutely _impossible_, and quite possibly _insane_. She's already stabbed me! I'm her husband!"

Lucas watched as Charlie paced around his quarters like a man possessed, "I don't see why you being her husband is a disqualifier to wanting you _dead. _Plenty of women kill their husbands and plenty of husbands kill their wives, this is _hardly_ a new phenomenon." He said plucking a grape and putting it in his mouth. "Plus, it is _you_. There are a whole _host _of people who would see you dead, at this moment I am included in this list. Because of you I haven't been able to properly greet my wife. It's been a long _summer_ Charles."

"You have all night, like a _normal_ person Lucas, and your wife is _pregnant_."

"She's more beautiful than ever," Lucas insists crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides I am a man and I have _needs_, and I'm certain that Rachel shares those needs, she's more demanding—"

"Please brother, there's going to be a feast and I wish to keep my appetite," Charlie interrupts. "This is about me and my _wife_. She wants to kill me."

"Mother wants to kill you as well, you're hardly complaining about that," Lucas sighs as he eats another grape.

Charlie waved off his brother, he wasn't being helpful. "She poisoned me, she stabbed me, she set me on fire _twice_! She took my tent, making me sleep with the _men_! It was _cold_," Charlie complained. "And they smelled awful."

Lucas nodded and popped another grape into his mouth, as he stared at his brother. He needed to get his brother out of his quarters so he could invite his wife back to it. "You're the _second_ prince of the Emperor, you have led armies into battle, you have brought down walls with a wave of your hand. You can't seriously be afraid of your wife, can you?" Lucas said watching as Charlie's back straightened and he glared at his brother, he'd said the magic words.

"I am not afraid of her," Charlie insists narrowing his eyes as lightning crackles around his body.

"Then show it to her, you are the man in the relationship are you not? So, remind her of her place," Lucas says as he stands up and moves to pat his brother on the shoulder. It was terrible advice, but Charles was nodding like he was speaking the truth. He resists the urge to roll his eyes. His brother was his own worst enemy at times, and setting him on this path would be amusing to watch. He needed something to keep him entertained through the winter, and watching Charlie trying to figure out how to make his wife happy would probably take _years_.

"You're right, I've been far to lenient," Charlie agrees. "I am far too nice for my own good."

Lucas bites his lip to keep from laughing out loud, "Of course you are," he says as he struggles to keep a straight face. "Go and show her what it means to be married to you."

Charlie grins at his brother, "Thank you for the advice," he says clasping his shoulder before turning around and marching out of Lucas's quarters. He was a man on a mission.

Lucas waits until the door is closed before he bursts out into a fit of laughter, nearly falling over. He was a _terrible_ older brother, but it would be hilarious to watch.

~O~

"_Charles_."

Charlie stopped and turned to look at his mother who was with her attendants and swallows, she had an irritated look on her face, and it was yet another situation that he was going to be forced to deal with. "Mother, it's a—"

"Your father informed me that you got married to a minor noble that has nothing to offer the royal family," Judy says interrupting him.

"Mother, I understand your displeasure, I should have waited for permission from father, but we can still throw a large wedding, it will certainly be better than the ceremony that I had under military conditions," Charlie says quickly.

Judy studies her son for a moment, before taking a step towards him and extending her arms and wrapping her arms around him tightly in a hug. "You must tell me _everything_."

"I will, I promise mother, but right now I must remind my wife, that I'm in charge," Charlie says puffing out his chest.

Judy blinked twice, at this and gripped Charlie's arm before he could pull away. She had always worried about his general intelligence at times, he had been hit in the head many a times by his father, and she wondered if that was why he was so impulsive at times. "Charles—Charlie, given what your father tells me about this woman, do you really think that course of action is for the best?"

"Lucas insisted—"

"Your brother loves you Charlie, he _does_. But he's also your older brother and enjoys teasing you and tricking you into getting yourself in trouble for his own personal amusement. I urge caution before you go off and try and make this work. If your wife is upset with you I suggest an apology for whatever it is you did, it's worked _wonders_ for your father and for Lucas as well."

"But she tried to kill me!" Charlie sputters. "For the _fourth_ time! How is this _my fault_! I thought she wanted an annulment! Apparently giving me her 'precious flower' means she wishes to stay as my wife! Is there a book that I must read to understand her moods?"

"You're throwing a tantrum dear," Judy says patiently. She was used to his ramblings and his mood swings, and she watches as he looks ashamed for a moment. "Lucas and Rachel were betrothed at two years old, they've known each other for _years_, and after Lucas's wild _years_, which I assure you, Rachel was _furious _about, he managed to settle down, and they learned to trust one another. They had the benefit of knowing each other for _years_, you do not. She is in a new place, surrounded by strangers and you are the only person she knows and whether you wish to admit it or not she _depends_ on you." Judy hums and straightens out Charlie's tunic.

"I did mention she tried to kill me, right?"

"Plenty of people want to kill you my dear, and as a mother I worry, but you're still standing and you are a Fabray." Judy reminds him.

Charlie scowls, that's what Lucas had said. "Very well, I will go be a gentleman and show her around the palace. She seemed eager to try the hot springs, I don't think she's ever seen anything like it before," Charlie admits.

"Don't take to long, the feast will be massive and your father and brother are both looking forward to it," Judy said gently patting him on the cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

Santana turned to look at her husband, she was still furious at the fact that he _had _made a pitiful attempt to defend her. She had made the silly assumption that he cared for her, but it was _clear_ that he hadn't. She should have allowed his father to dissolve their marriage. Though her pride wouldn't allow for anyone to treat her like some common whore. "The servants have informed me that my quarters will be ready in a week's time. So, until then—"

Charlie bit the inside of his cheek till he drew blood before holding up his hand to interrupt her. "I am _not _giving up my quarters. I am not sleeping on the floor, I am _certainly_ not sleeping anywhere but my very comfortable bed. You are free to join me as my _wife_, but you certainly aren't kicking me out." He could feel the heat come off Santana like a wave but he was going to stand his ground this time. "He is the _emperor_, and more than that he is my _father_. He is not a kind man, at least he has never been kind to me. There have been plenty of times when speaking out has been costly to me and the things I care about. I have learned to mind my tongue, but you were right I should have come to your defense, and for that I am sorry. But if you truly believe that I would let any harm come to _our _child, then you do not know me at all."

"I _do not_ know you at all. We've only been married for a few weeks," Santana snaps at him. "You allowed your father to infer that I am nothing but a whore."

The flames erupt again and Charlie frowns, at least he was wearing Lucas's shirt instead of his own. He weathers the flames, crossing his arm over his chest. "My father is an _ass_ Santana, I do not think of you as a whore. I did believe that you wished to annul our relationship. I was certain you wished to be rid of me."

"I _slept with you_."

"I'm incredibly charming," Charlie protests.

Santana snorted at this, "You're about as charming as a rock in my _shoe_," Santana says the flames dying out for a moment.

Charlie scowls at this, many _women_ found him attractive and charming. He was _well _liked with the servants. "You didn't enjoy our night together, what was I supposed to think but it was merely curiosity on your part or perhaps a momentary lapse in judgement. Or perhaps it's a ploy to get me to lower my guard, so you can stick another knife into me. I can't read your mind or your intentions. I made you a promise, that once we arrived in the capital I would free you of our marriage. You agreed to this, I was merely trying to keep my promise to you."

Santana balls up her hand into a fist, she wanted to demand who had told him she _hadn't _enjoyed their evening together, but he was already arrogant. He would become near insufferable, if she admitted that she had enjoyed herself. "I am not sleeping with you once more, it's _your _fault for not having a room prepared for me," Santana says after a moment.

Charlie's brow twitched at this statement, it wasn't as if the palace didn't have plenty of rooms, but there was none fit for his station, "Very well."

"Very well," Santana repeats.

"Yes, very well. You win. I was wrong, you can have my room until such a time they give you another room. The servants will be coming soon to dress you for the feast," Charlie sighed massaging his temples. "I'm going to go _enjoy_ being home, I'm going to go soak in the hot springs," Charlie said waving his hand dismissively.

Santana stared at him resisting the urge to burn him with fire, "That's it?"

"What do you want from me Santana? I thought you wanted to be free of me and you _had_ your chance. Expecting you to be my wife seems to be a mistake, you get angry at me and try and burn me alive every time you get upset with me. I have just had a _long _campaign, I have family that I wish to visit, I have to then make plans to visit the homes of all my fallen men, and thank their families for their service. Including giving them some of the gold, that was taken so that they can have an easier life if they invest it wisely. I am sorry that my father insulted you, I am sorry that I didn't stand up for you, but if you are _pregnant_ with my child, if that had happened I would have defended you till my death. You may not _like _me most of the time, and the gods _know _how infuriating I find you but I would never let anything happen to you. I swore an oath to your parents, and to you." Charlie takes a deep breath, "So I'm going to go now, I'm going to go soak and collect myself, and then join my parents for their feast, and I know you _despise me_, but can you at least _pretend_ to like me for the nobles that are present?"

Santana scowls at him, none of what he said was even remotely true, she didn't _hate him_, which made her sort of hate him even more. "Fine."

"Excellent," Charlie said rubbing his jaw. Being home meant doing things he didn't like to do, and the pressures of being around his father. Avoiding Santana would probably be the best course of action until she didn't flame up every single time he entered the room.


	22. Chapter 22

She felt ridiculous, and her head pounded from all the pulling and prodding the servants had done to get her ready for the feast. It had been incredibly last minute, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of Charlie's mother. She seemed to be a force of nature despite being completely _human_. But she assumed she looked _stunning_, or at least she'd like to pretend the reason everyone was staring at her was because she looked stunning. But she had yet to see her husband anywhere. She relaxes a bit when she spots Rachel waving at her from where she's seated on the dais close to the emperor who had a sour look on his face. She hesitates for a moment before taking a step forward.

She wasn't going to be afraid of the emperor and Rachel had been relatively nice, plus she was sitting by herself. She watches as a servant pulls out the heavy chair for her and she takes a seat beside Rachel who leans over and smiles at her, "Rachel—" Santana says graciously.

"Santana," Rachel says moving to give her a side hug, "You need to tell me the story of your wedding, was it romantic?"

"There's hardly much to tell. I met him the day of the wedding, my father gave me away, then there was a small feast, then he took me to his hut where I stabbed him in the side," Santana says bluntly. At Rachel's shocked expression and the fact that her words seemed to have caught the attention of Russell who was listening intently, she forces a smile to her lips. "But I mean _other than that_. It was everything that I had hoped for in a wedding."

"So that's what Lucas meant when he mentioned Charles was raving about how you were trying to kill him," Rachel mused, before shrugging her shoulders. "I hardly blame you, there are _many_ people who wish to see him dead. I can only imagine his offense to bring you to such a drastic action."

"Wait? Stabbing him is common? How many enemies does he have?"

"He does quite a few things without thinking them _through_ as you're aware, I imagine getting married wasn't quite your idea. The gods know how many people he's unintentionally offended. I think he _enjoys _it, provoking a confrontation, Lucas insists Charles is at his best when he's fighting with a sword or even a rock in his hand. I personally avoid going to the _games_, the sight of blood makes me quite squeamish."

"The games?"

"Every fall when the crops finish coming in there is a tournament, the princes compete with each other, as well as against several of the best warriors from all over the empire. I went once, after we were wed and seeing Lucas falling off his horse—I was about ready to march out onto the field. I would have had I not been stopped."

Santana nods taking in Rachel's words, "Speaking of my _beloved_ husband, where is he?"

Rachel shrugged, her own husband was late as well. "It's _unlike _them to be late for a feast. Though with their armies finally arriving it's quite possible that they went to do their duties and address their men, and give them leave."

Santana nodded, that made sense he _did _have responsibilities that any prince would, but it still felt off, that he was just leaving her to manage on her own. She didn't want him to watch her like she was some _child_, but she didn't know who the players in court were. Who she could _trust_. She'd been to _court _before, it was nothing like this but she wasn't going to allow another Motta situation arise. She doubted she could trust Charlie's judgement on these matters. "How far along are you?" Santana asks deciding that she needed to be friendly with Rachel. She _probably_ knew these things.

"The baby will be here by winter," Rachel informs her, there's a moment when Santana can see the worry with a tinge of grief etched on her face, before Rachel forces a smile onto her face. "Carrying a Fabray is no easy task, the doctors and midwives all have high hopes for this one. I pray every night to the gods."

"Charlie's mentioned that, I will pray to the gods," Santana said smiling at Rachel. Charlie _had _mentioned that it was difficult, that there had been _others_, but they had died but she didn't know to even begin to process doing that. At this point the idea of allowing Charlie to touch her pissed her off. He was inconsiderate, rude, and entitled, and she wasn't just going to give it to him. He was also _late._

"Is it true that you're like them?" Rachel whispered this part leaning in closer so they could have this conversation.

Santana flushes for a moment but she holds out her palm and focuses for a moment until a small flame appears on her outstretched palm. She looks up at Rachel who looks fascinated by it, but she immediately extinguishes it when Rachel reaches out to touch it. "I can't control it all that well, the fire will _burn_."

Rachel's about to respond when the doors to the great hall slam open with a loud bang that causes people to jump. She turns and sighs, at Lucas's dishevelled appearance. "It hasn't even been a _day_." Her husband grins at her and from here she can feel a cool breeze hit her. She didn't even need to turn to Russell to know that he was _furious_, and sure enough the ground begins to shake.

"The armies were at it again," Lucas explains unperturbed by his father's anger. He would _probably_ blame Charlie for this despite his army being the one that instigated it. "The rivalry has only grown, as the lieutenants get ready to _present _you with your tribute father. They will be punished for their impudence after the feast." Lucas dusted himself as off as he headed to the dais and smiled at his wife.

"Unacceptable, how can you lead a _nation _when your men are just as _undisciplined,_ and barbaric as Charlie's army. You were supposed to be the perfect formation," Russell said criticizing his son, openly.

"I apologize," Lucas repeated again, bowing deeply in front of his father. "But the men are eager to please you, they are eager to bring _glory_ to the empire and I assure you father the tribute this year is simply astounding the coastal states are _rich _with treasure."

Russell grunted at this and his eyes flick up towards his youngest son, "And is your _tribute_ just as impressive?"

Charlie winces, he had used some of the best gold as his bride price for Santana. Tina had suggested how _stupid _it was at the time, but he hadn't listened. He might as well own it truthfully, "Perhaps not, it's quite possible that Lucas has won your favor for yet another year. But as you are aware father, I have brought home the greatest treasure."

"Your life is meaningless," Russell says ignoring his wife who gently takes his hand to soothe him.

"Yet you haven't had me killed just yet," Charlie says his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, he could hear the nobles whispering. He could feel their eyes judging him. He glances at Santana for a moment, noting how she immediately shook her head, and he realized he was on his own. He needed to think of something else than announcing Santana as his wife. He couldn't think of anything impressive, and he stutters under his father's gaze. He felt like a child.

"We'll discuss your ineptitude—"

"Information," Santana speaks up for Charlie watching as they both turn to her. "The greatest treasure is _knowledge_; this year's campaign may not have been as fruitful but that was only because marching farther east would have lead to even _richer _lands. Carmel is _ripe _for the plunder, another jewel in your crown milord, quite possibly just as rich as Westerville." She ignores all the nobles and focuses on Russell, she didn't even know why she was saving him.

Russell studied her for a moment, before looking at his son. "Hiding behind your wife's skirts?" He ignored the gasps from the other nobles, and their looks of disappointment.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at this, "Perhaps I am, but she is the greatest treasure to this kingdom. My _fire _witch, father. Another person like _us _is now apart of our glorious family, and I _adore _her. She is far more intelligent than I am, listening to her is perhaps one of the smarter things that I can do. Something I should have said earlier."

The ground rumbles but Charlie doesn't balk at his father, instead standing to his full height, a defiant look on his face. "You—"

"_Dear_." Judy speaks up immediately.

"You spoil him."

"And you are to hard on him, we wished for him to settle down and he's _learning_. She may not have been who we would have chosen for him, but think of the possible grandchildren. The strength that they would show. The House of Fabray has never been stronger."

Russell flicks his eyes to his son for a moment, before waving his hand excusing him. He turns to Santana, "Very well, you will be meeting with me after court daily until you have _control_ of that temper of yours and I can see just how much _strength_ my son has managed to bring to our House, through sheer luck."

Santana didn't quite back down, "Very well milord," she says with a small bow. She glances over at Charlie who slides into the chair beside her and reaches for her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

"You shouldn't have done that."

Santana bristles and turns to her husband, she had helped him save face. He hadn't spoken a word throughout the feast, instead he had spent his time eating and talking with the various nobles that had approached him. She felt like a caged animal, with so many people gawking at her. "I was certain that you didn't care _that _I was a woman. Do you honestly feel emasculated because I _helped you_?"

Charlie raised a brow, feeling the heat come off her in a wave, it was almost enough to cause him to take a step back. He crossed his arms, "You put yourself in my father's crosshairs, and I am hardly capable of rescuing you from him."

Santana scoffed, though the heat died down. "I doubt I need your assistance, you could barely string together a coherent sentence in front of him. I only did what a good wife would do—"

"Stop," Charlie cut her off as he reached for her arm. He took it. "My father isn't to be _trifled_ with. The earth _trembles _at his might, and before I was the god of thunder he conquered these lands, most of what you see my father built. His enemies died in _gruesome_ ways, he's not a man to take lightly. I have the pleasure, and displeasure of being his son. He can't _kill _me. At least not without it becoming a rather annoying experience for him. You do not have my mother in your corner. I will wait for you, but please do not _antagonize him_. Do not stab him—"

"I'm not a child," Santana said as she jerked her arm away from him.

"I'm aware," Charlie said watching her. "I don't have to tell a child not to stab anybody." He was prepared for the heat this time and allowed his own powers to spark to life causing her to scowl at him, but at least she amped her emotions down. "I apologize, that was uncalled for—_mostly_."

Santana shook her head as she made her way to his quarters, slightly pleased that he hadn't need her to the room. It was a small victory, but it was a victory nonetheless. "You're right I shouldn't have helped you, unfortunately as it's come to my attention. My position in this court is completely dependent on how well you're doing. I am not going to be an outcast because you're simply not royal enough." She's not surprised by the sudden spark that seems to erupt around his hands.

"If you wish for a husband who is _perfect_, you can go fuck my brother, and have his little perfect children." Charlie snaps at her. He inhales sharply before exhaling and looking away. She had managed to get under his skin. "You can have my quarters until the servants have prepared your quarters." Hopefully her quarters would be on the opposite side of the palace, so she wouldn't bother him.

"And where will you sleep?" Santana questioned.

"The stables, anywhere I can find the room," Charlie shrugged. Perhaps he'd leave the palace and find a nice inn somewhere that would take his coin and fill his cup to the brim and keep it _filled_.

"I hardly wish for a husband who is perfect, I just hope for a husband that understands how is actions affect me. Servants talk, people _talk_, and what do you think that they'll say about you if they know that you choose to sleep in the barn. Let's not even talk about how they'll question your sanity, or your standing. They'll suggest and whisper how you can't handle your wife, which may not bother you, and that's _fine_. You've made it abundantly clear that you're willing to do whatever you want in any attempt to get under your father's skin. But what will they say about me?" When Charlie doesn't answer her she sighs. "They'll say that I'm a _prude_, that I am a failure because I can't keep you happy. They'll question why I haven't gotten pregnant yet. It'll be my fault that you're choosing to sleep in a barn."

Charlie flicked his eyes to his room and then at Santana suspiciously. "You dislike me, why in the world would you want me anywhere near you. You certainly have made it clear that you don't wish to fuck— you didn't like it."

"That's not what I said, I said that it was different than what I expected. I thought it was going to hurt, I didn't know it was supposed to feel good," Santana hissed at him. Why was he so _dense? _No wonder his father was hard on him. She would need to spell it out for him because it was clear that he wasn't going to understand what she meant. "I don't know who to trust here, I don't know anything about how to protect myself and for better or worse you're _my _husband. If I succeed, then you succeed. Isn't that something you want?"

"What I want is a wife who understands me, who doesn't attempt to kill me because I make a mistake." Charlie exhales before opening the door to his room. "I'll sleep on recliner," He makes a move to step inside but he stops, and frowns. "I should have said thank you, but I was concerned for your well being. Thank you for attempting to stand up for me. That was _kind _of you." Charlie said before heading inside.

Santana sighs, not quite knowing what to say. "Charlie—" She hesitates when he turns to her, "I was promised a trip to the famous bath's, and I would like to very much bathe before bed. Would you mind escorting me?"

Charlie frowns, before nodding. "Very well, I'll show you the way down. Hopefully Lucas isn't _defiling it _with Rachel."


	24. Chapter 24

Santana flicked her eyes to her husband for a moment and shook her head, "Your father doesn't scare me."

"Attempting to kill me is one thing Santana, but if you make the same attempt with my father it will _not _end well for you. I will not be able to protect you, without going against my family. Things are different here. His word is law, so I would also suggest not testing him," Charlie said briskly. "I think it best that I remain at the door in case the meeting turns _tense_."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I am not going to attempt to assassinate your father. Though I will defend myself against him, if it comes to that."

"My father is a _seasoned_ warrior."

"Perhaps many seasons ago, but it looks like he can barely get on a horse without help," Santana retorts, watching as Charlie's eyes go wide and he looks around the ornate hallway. "I do not need you to stand watch for me, go and do something else. Perhaps your princely duties? Whatever that entails."

Charlie scowls, "It can wait until you and my father have reached an understanding. You don't like him. He doesn't quite like you, but you share something in common with him?"

"The fact that we have abilities doesn't mean that we should get along, you hardly get along with him and you're _his son_."

"Well there's _that _and the fact that you both barely tolerate my presence," Charlie responded shaking his head. "Plenty of you to talk about," Charlie shakes his head.

Santana rolls her eyes, wanting to say something when she spots Tina pushing a man in a strange contraption. "Tina!"

"There he is, and he's _dressed_. This is a first, perhaps we can finally finish up his duties before it's time for the next campaign," the man spoke up a delighted smile on his face.

Charlie laughed out loud at the audacity of the man and pulled away from Santana to meet him, extending his arm and gripping the man's arm tightly. "Artie, you are aware I can still have you beheaded right?"

Tina shakes her head as Artie laughs at this, as if it were some joke. He insisted that Charlie never meant and that they'd been like this since they met but it was still slightly unnerving. Charlie was still third in line to the throne, he was still a _prince_. It was quite possible that one day he _could _be Emperor. "My lord," Tina says with a small bow. "Milady."

Santana relaxes for a moment, and studies the man for a moment. "This must be your husband."

"Unfortunately," Tina says with a shake of her head. She frowns as if remembering her manners, she'd been out on the battlefield for far to long. "May I introduce you to my husband, Lord Arthur of the Abrams—"

"I didn't actually believe her when she said you got married," Artie interrupts. "I also didn't believe that she was as beautiful as Tina suggested. Good job."

"She tried to kill me," Charlie points out as he moves to push Artie's chair.

"She sounds like the perfect woman to me," Artie grins. "I'd bend the knee but my legs don't quite work the way they used to."

Santana smiles and nods her head towards him, "No, it's fine. Tina has told me quite a bit about you."

"Good things?" Artie says looking at her.

"No," Tina replies for Santana. "Never."

"She adores you," Santana says for herself, ignoring Tina's groan.

"I _knew it_," Artie smiles smugly at his wife.

"Now you've done it, he'll be impossible to live with," Tina shakes her head, but smiles watching as Charlie leans forward a bit. "We were just coming to see you Charlie, your mother wishes to discuss your wedding arrangements and sent for you. You still need to meet with the widows and widowers of the current campaign, and then Artie's scheduled a meeting with the orphanage this afternoon."

Santana flicks her eyes towards him, it sounded like a full day, she was surprised he did _anything_ at all. He seemed rather inept at this.

"Is it possible to push it aside, I must see to it that Santana doesn't burn my father to a crisp. It will be terribly awkward when it comes to family dinners," Charlie insists.

"You do not need to watch over me like a _child_. I am capable of taking care of myself," Santana shakes her head at this.

"That's what worries me."

"I'll go with her," Tina intervenes before the two can start bickering. "You shouldn't keep the families of our fallen soldiers ready. You are their prince, and those men and women died fighting under your command, this cannot wait. They deserve your attention."

Charlie hesitates for a moment before looking at Santana, "I would prefer it. I agree it's for the best that your father and I come to an agreement. It would be best if you weren't there. I think he'll respect me more if I face him without you present."

"The children don't believe that you got married," Artie speaks up looking up at Charlie who still had an indecisive look on his face. "I told them it was true, and they're certain that she's _ugly_. The children have very little faith in you my lord."

Charlie puffed out his cheeks, a scandalized look on his face. "Very well, we will go about our business. Tina take care of my wife, I would like to come back to the palace and find it still standing when I get back."

Santana watches as he walks off with Artie, the two of them chatting as if they were old friends and looks at Tina. "Children?"

"Despite what you may believe, out of all members of the royal family, Charlie is the most beloved amongst the people. Perhaps because they do not know him personally. He has something that Lucas lacks, and his father didn't teach him, which is why Artie was able to rise up and join him as an equal. Even though he doesn't want it, I believe he would be a fine ruler." Tina noted the thoughtful expression on Santana's face and smiles. "Perhaps you may join him, it would be good for the people to get to know the newest member to the royal family. Or do you still have plans to annul the wedding?"

"It's to late to annul the wedding—I am no longer a _virgin_. And we have taken to sleeping in the same room while the servants prepare my quarters. I believe it should be another week or so, no one would believe that we haven't had sex."

Tina nods, that was true, she had suspected that it had happened earlier but from the way Santana was speaking it had only happened the once. "Well, is he a generous lover?" Tina laughs at the scandalized expression on Santana's face. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I cannot answer that! A lady doesn't talk about those things," Santana says hotly.

Tina can feel the heat hit her, but it's not as harsh as it normally was. She was embarrassed by the fact. "That's a _yes_, well once you two stop fighting and get on the same page, I'm sure there will be plenty more times like that. It's a _good thing_, it helps make your bond stronger. I was worried once Artie lost the ability of his legs that we'd never—but it still works. We have to be a bit creative but it's such an important part of the marriage."

"I'm aware," Santana admits before looking around. "I just think he's not attracted to me, he hasn't _tried_ anything since that day."

Tina laughs at her concerns, "He's a man, he might not be the smartest man on the planet but he has eyes and can see, and he wants you. He's just not going to force himself on you, despite you being his wife. You have more control over the situation than you believe. He admires you even if he doesn't say it, I witnessed what happened at dinner last night. You saved him embarrassment and he's grateful, you two must sit down and _talk_, and more importantly _listen_ about your expectations. Neither of you seem to be able to do that well, but that's just my advice."

Santana scowls, "If he wasn't so pig-headed, perhaps I wouldn't mind asking, but lectures me as if I'm a child!"

"You did try and kill him, which is surprisingly normal. I took a swing at him once Artie came back to me injured, and then I cried in his shirt, while he hugged me. Wanting to _kill him_, is normal. Many people want to kill him. He might complain about it but he's quite used to it. He's a _good man_. A man who doesn't think things through but a _good _man. And I think he likes you, he just doesn't want to be seen as weak in front of you."

Santana sighs, "He didn't defend me in front of his father, that's why we fought. He spoke very highly of me in front of his brother—"

"The emperor is a _hard_ man, as you will soon find out. That's no excuse however, but he won't make that same mistake twice," Tina promised on his behalf, as they arrived at the Emperor's quarters. Tina nods at the guards who allow them to enter and she waits with Santana. "Do not look away," Tina whispers as they stand make their way towards his personal space. "He abhors weakness. He is unyielding and unrelenting, do not be afraid."

"I am not," Santana repeats and this time she's certain of it. She'd dealt with men like the Emperor before and she wasn't going to be afraid of him. Btu she took Tina's words to heart, she wouldn't let him see her cower. The doors open and Santana turns to watch Russell walk in flanked by two of his personal guard. He takes a seat on the chair that creaks under his weight and looks up at her for a moment.

"Give us the room."

Santana watches as Tina shoots her an apologetic look. "I'll be outside," she mouths before leaving with the guards, leaving her to face her husband's father alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Santana met Russell's gaze, she wasn't going to be afraid of him. As far as she was concerned he was just a big _bully_, content on using his wealth, power, and abilities to push people around. "You wished to—"

"My wife believes that our son has made a _good _choice, that you will keep him on his toes. You're certainly beautiful enough to keep him interested. I can't promise that he won't look at the _whores_, or take a mistress, Lucas certainly had his moment when he was younger, but since Rachel's first pregnancy he's been interested in her and only her." Russell leans back in his chair. "I imagine it'll be the same for you, he adores children. I think he's looking forward to Rachel's pregnancy more than anyone."

"Because it will make him third in line for the throne—"

"Is that what he's saying? Perhaps if he continues to shirk his responsibilities, but all the land that he's conquered is _his_ to rule with as he sees fit. He might conquer it in my name but it's _his _land. I imagine he'll try and foist it on Lucas."

"You plan to make him a king?" Santana blinked, this wasn't what she had heard.

"He is beloved by the people, and Lucas—he may be the wiser king but Charles is beloved by the common folk. It's why his army has more volunteers. He'd make an _excellent _king if he learned how to rule effectively. I imagine he acts the way he does, so that I don't get any ideas in my head about placing a crown on his head." Russell mused mostly to himself. "My plans for my son, are not why I called you here. Your abilities are out of control and while my son may have a strange fascination with fire, I will not stand for it if you were to hurt an innocent bystander in one of your rages. Such as my idiot boy."

Santana crinkled her nose, "I wouldn't have attempted to kill him if I had known about his abilities."

"I don't care that you attempted to kill him, personally I think you should keep trying, he probably _needs_ it, I care about you accidentally hurting my wife _or Rachel_, they do not have abilities, the _people_ do not share our abilities. We are _gods_ amongst men and we have a _responsibility_ to them to protect them and to be _better_ than them."

"I've never unintentionally hurt anyone," Santana points out immediately, she was willing to learn but she had hoped it would come from Charlie or someone that she could _tolerate_. She wasn't sure what to make of Russell just yet. He was dangerous, that much she knew just by being in the room with him. Certainly, a man to be feared, but perhaps Charlie didn't have his father figured out, like he believed he had. "I was _trying _to kill you," she admits. "And your son needs a constant reminder not to anger me."

Russell stared at her, before a loud chuckle escaped his lips. Perhaps his wife was right and she _was _the right woman for Charles, she seemed to be relatively intelligent. She certainly had some beauty, and her powers were strong. His son was an idiot to force the marriage. "You need to _learn _how to control your abilities, before he gets you pregnant. My sister was _gifted_ with her abilities, and when she was pregnant she lost control a few times. You have very little control now, assuming you allow my son back into the marital bed, you will get pregnant, and the tenuous grip on your abilities will slip away and people will get hurt."

Santana bristles at this, "Do you intend to teach me?"

"No, I have a good feeling that we'd _kill _each other if I attempted," Russell says in a bored tone. "Lucas may soon be a father, he will need to teach his son how to control his abilities." He smiles proudly at his words, Rachel looked healthy, things were looking _good_, she looked sufficiently _round_. "The healers tell me it's a _boy_."

Santana nods, "Congratulations," she says but Russell ignores her and seems to think about the plan going forward.

"Charles will assist, perhaps it will teach him some responsibility. Perhaps he has some _wisdom_ to share. You will begin in a few days."

Santana frowns at the suggestion, "Lucas?" She was certain that he didn't like her, he'd probably be polite, but it would hurt. "I would much rather you teach me. You taught the two of them, and from what I've seen Charlie seems to have control of his abilities."

Russell raised a brow, and leaned forward. "It will _hurt_, I broke my boys molded them into what they are. I am not gentle and I do not coddle. You would find it far easier if Lucas taught you, at the very least Rachel is a calming influence on him."

Santana stuck out her jaw definitely, "I have never ridden a horse till your son taught me, I had never been in a fight until Charlie had me taught and that _hurt_. It hurt badly, I am not afraid of you and I would rather you teach me then having both your sons experimenting with me."

Russell laughed at this, she certainly was far braver than either of his sons. They had whined and tried to hide behind their mother's skirts, he had needed to drag them away. "Very well, but if my son complains to me even once, or demands that I take it easy on you then you will be taught by them. I am far to old and ornery to listen to my son's complain to me about everything, and since they know I don't care they'll inform their mother and I will not have that."

"That is _fair_," Santana says as she gets up, the conversation as far as she was concerned was over. She pauses for a moment, "What are you going to do about Al Motta?"

"Excuse me?" Russell asks.

"He breaks the rules of your land by dealing in slavery, he is behind the attempt on my life, you may not care about me, and Charlie would have handled them himself, but you are the _Emperor_, and a noble has been acting out against you. What are you going to do? I understand that it's important to you, that you need him in power, but there need to be consequences, even if you are _friends_."

Russell raised a brow, "Motta was always interested in a union between our two families, but his daughter would have been an unpopular choice. She's spoilt, and my son is _soft_, as he is with you. You are his wife, and your actions have an affect on how _he _is perceived. He is popular and you are an unknown, if you aren't going to have his sons for him, then I suggest you prove to me that you have _some _use." He feels the heat from Santana in an instant and he grins, amused by it. He would deal with Motta later, but at least he had something to do for the next few months. She would rue the day that she had demanded his attention. "I don't understand why you think it's a _good_ idea for a royal to allow their emotions to be easily gauged by possible enemies. That will the first thing that I will tackle."

Santana glares at him angrily for a moment resisting the urge to send a small fireball at his head, but instead holds her head high and turns around and walks out. She should have gone with Lucas, she had no idea why she had insisted on having Russell train her, her husband made him sound like a monster. She's only a few steps out when she feels Tina's presence beside her.

"So?" Tina prompts.

"I wanted to burn him," Santana admits angrily.

"That would be a terrible idea, he may not look it at this point, but he's still _dangerous_." Tina whispers. She'd seen him put Charlie down with a speed that seemed impossible for a man his age and weight.

"I must make myself useful. So where is my husband?"

"Useful as in _baby's useful?"_ Tina asks and shrugs when Santana shoots her a glare. "It'll _happen_, it always does."

"I am not some broodmare, if his father plans to make Charles into a king, then I must make sure that he's not going to get himself beheaded by a peasant uprising. Apparently, he's popular with the people, I'd like to see it."

Tina sighed, Santana would need to find some attending ladies but until there came a time where she made friends, she'd help her with her crazy plans. "I'll have the servants prepare a cart."

Santana nods, suddenly remember her manners. "Thank-you. I know I'm being demanding, but he makes me furious. I can see where his son gets it from."

Tina snorted at this, "Don't say that to Charlie's face, he'll be terribly insulted, and then he'll pout for days. _Men_."

Santana smiles, at this he was a child at times, but they needed to talk to each other, and he needed to prepare her for whatever the emperor would throw her way."


	26. Chapter 26

"I swear that I'm married! Artie's seen her!" Charlie insists to the crowd of children who were staring at him in disbelief. Charlie looks at Artie, "Tell them."

"I think it's all in his head," Artie whispers conspiratorially to the children who nod believing every word he said. He smirks at Charlie who looks absolutely scandalized.

"I am an _adult_, I'm a prince, why do you find it hard to believe that a woman would want to marry me?" He turns to Emma who watched over the children. She would need more money, there were more orphans this year, there had been a sickness in the summer from what he had heard. He'd need to make sure that there was more money for her. "Tell them!"

"They don't think you're a prince—" Emma whispers to him.

"What do you mean they don't think I'm a prince! I am Lord Charles Fabray. God of Thunder!"

"Thunder is the _sound_, shouldn't you be the god of lightning?"

Artie snorted and turned his face away as Charlie turned, his cheeks flaming red as he looked at the precocious child who had just spoken. "Kid has a point."

Charlie grumbled as he picked up one of the children, throwing them into the air and catching her, as she squeals in laughter and wraps her arms around his neck. "It makes a sound when I do it, I would show you but I don't want to scare any of you." He's about to say more when one of the royal carriages arrives, causing him to frown. The last thing he needed was to deal with the children fawning all over Lucas. Just because he fell in the mud that _one time_, the children seemed to believe that he wasn't a prince. He would simply play this to his advantage. They were twins and he was certainly the more handsome one. The smile on his fades for a moment as Santana is helped out of the cart.

"_Whoa_, she's _pretty_!"

"Do you think she's a princess?"

"Should we bow?"

"How do you bow?"

"You are aware that I'm a _prince, right_?" Charlie reminds them, scowling. The little devils _never bowed_ for him. Where was his _adoration_?

"We should totally bow!"

"Men bow, women courtesy," Emma reminded the children, immediately grabbing her skirts and dipping as Santana approached Charlie.

"Little buggers never bow for me," Charlie grumbles as he narrows his eyes at his wife slightly. Well he could make this work. He opens his mouth to say something only for Santana to brush past him and smile at the children. His jaw drops as he turns to look at her.

Santana smiles graciously at a small child and bends down so she's at eye-level with her, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Andrea," The girl says shyly. She looks around but no one was close enough to hide behind. "Are you a _princess_?"

"I am, the newest one, and I look forward to learning all of your names and a bit more about you," Santana says serenely, this was something that she could do.

"She's my wife!" Charlie says moving towards her, stopping when he's met with looks of disbelief. "Tell them!"

Andrea crinkles her nose at this information, "Did you really marry _him_? Are you sure he's a _prince_?"

"Well," Santana says ignoring Charlie completely, "He rode to my city, and he looked like a barbarian. He had a beard and his hair was wild, and he demanded that I marry him."

"That's not how it—" Charlie insists immediately, the children had turned on him! Santana was taking away his loyal subjects!

"What did you do?"

"I married him to protect my city," Santana says smiling. "And then I stabbed him."

"Really!"

"Santana! You can't tell them that! Stabbing is bad. You're not supposed to stab people!" Charlie shakes his head. Of course, the little buggers would find that mildly entertaining as they begin to swarm her. Well she was new, and pretty they'd get bored soon enough.

"Will you marry me?" A little boy asks. "You're really pretty."

"And you're absolutely adorable. Unfortunately, I can't. I'm still married to him," Santana explains, as she gets up. "And yes I made sure that he's a prince," Santana winks at the child before moving to pat Charlie's arm. She leans in as he leans forward and gently brushes her lips against his cheek, trying to ignore the prickly sensation. "We need to talk," she murmurs in his ear.

Charlie flicks his eyes to his wife for a moment before smiling at the children, "If you're not going to be nice to me, even though I saved you from your studies for the day, I'm not going to invite you to the wedding party that my mother is going to throw. All the food, and the treats, and the dancing and the dresses—"

Emma took the hint immediately, "Come along children, we do have to go over history again. Please remember to bow before you leave, it's considered—" Emma sighed when all the children ran back into the small building.

Charlie moved towards her and tilted his head at her, "Thank you for doing such a good job Emma, talk to Artie and he'll make sure he has everything you need, I'll see what I can do about making more rooms available to you." He promises.

"Thank you, your highness, the children mean well. They think of you as their older brother rather than a prince but if you're offended—" Emma begins. He had brought more toys with him, and plenty of games for the children and she'd be able to buy enough food for them, and perhaps hire some help.

"They are children who have just lost their parents, I can't even begin to imagine. If my presence makes them feel at ease then I am happy," Charlie says with a smile of his own. He didn't mind being the butt of their jokes not really, they were precocious. "I will make sure that my mother makes room for you at the wedding. Perhaps then they'll believe that I'm a prince."

Emma chuckles and is about to pull away when she feels Charlie place a heavy but small coin satchel into her palms. He winks at her and pulls away. He was the only noble that paid any attention to this place, it had been in shambles before he had realized what was going on.

Santana watches him for a moment noting the money that had been exchanged and she blinks, his father had been _right_, there was just something about him that made people feel at ease. He actually seemed to care about how the peasants were doing. No wonder Russell wished to make him a king. She waits for a moment until he's by her side and slowly reaches for his hand taking it and gently running her thumb over his calloused fingers.

Charlie glances at her for a moment and looks at his hand. "It went well?"

"It went as well as it possibly could, but I need you to understand I do not wish to be your broodmare. My worth should not be based on how many children I have. You told me you wished for a partner, and I am willing to help you be the prince and if need be the _king_ that you were meant to be. But you must respect me, and I in turn will not tell the children how you plundered me from my home like a pirate."

Charlie frowned, "I would much rather you promise not to attempt to kill me."

Santana sighed, as if this was a massive concession that she was making as Charlie opened the door to the carriage for her and helped her inside. "Very well, I promise I shall cease all attempts on your life. Though that becomes void if you take a mistress."

Charlie's brow twitches at this, his father had probably mentioned Lucas's indiscretion. "I am not my brother. It was a moment of weakness after Rachel lost her third child, they fought all the time, but this time will be different I can _feel it_. I won't seek a mistress out." Santana nods at his words and looks out the window.

There was an awkward pause between the two of them as they tried to figure out what to say next. Santana tilts her head slightly, "Your father has agreed to train me, but he insists that you don't question his methods or go to your mother. I do not need you to come to my aid," Santana says looking at him. He hesitates for a moment before nodding once. "And Tina suggested I get some ladies-in-waiting—"

"My mother would be able to help you with that," Charlie says. He didn't know anything about that sort of thing. "Perhaps she'd be inclined to bring our cousin back to Court for such a purpose. I'm sure she'd like to be closer to Mike."

"Your cousin?" Santana prompts.

"I do not know much about women at the court, except Rachel thinks that they're the _worst. _But my cousin is someone you can trust and I'm sure you'll come to love," Charlie says. "My father spoils her rotten, but perhaps it will be easier to talk to someone with abilities that is a woman. My father has no patience for that sort of thing and I admit it is not an area of expertise."

"Very well," Santana says after a moment, she'd talk to Judy. She looks out the window watching the buildings pass by, things felt strained between them, and she didn't quite know how to fix it.

Charlie fidgets for a moment before sighing, "I think, that I should give you an extensive tour of the palace," Charlie says after a moment. "Perhaps if we make it home before dark I can show you the gardens."

Santana smiles at him in an encouraging fashion. "I'd like that."


	27. Chapter 27

Santana watched as Charlie tossed a pillow onto what she could only assume was a rather uncomfortable recliner. She bit her lip as he gathered some blankets before deciding to speak out. "You no longer have to sleep on that, I am ready to do my duty."

Charlie flicked his eyes towards her for a moment, "I think I'd rather sleep on the recliner," he says after a long pause. Before he can feel the heat radiate off from Santana he quickly chooses to add. "I don't want you to be with me out of duty. I think I was clear that I wanted a partner in _all _aspects of my life. If you see this as more of a duty, then I would rather not do it with you right now. After an appropriate time, we'll make an attempt for children, and then you can stay in your quarters and I'll stay in mine."

Santana blinked twice for a moment that wasn't what she wanted at all. Tina had made it seem like just telling Charlie would be enough to get him ready and rearing to go. "That's not what _I _want," she says slowly. The afternoon had been lovely, he'd shown her the gardens they'd had a light dinner before she'd gone to soak in the hot springs. "At the very least we should share a bed."

Charlie pauses for a moment, the bed certainly was more comfortable, and it was _his_ bed. "I think this is for the best, your quarters will be ready soon—"

"Do you plan to resign yourself to a sexless existence? Because I did mean what I said when I told you what would happen if you took a _mistress_," Santana says crossing her arms. When Charlie doesn't answer she can't help but look away. "Is it that you do not find me attractive?"

"I'm not _blind_ Santana, the issue isn't your physical beauty, it's that I'm not sure what it is you want from me. Nor do I know what brought about this change in your behavior. You tried to _kill _me several times, you've cursed me out several more times. It's like getting knocked off my _horse_, I don't know which way is up when it comes to you and I'm uncertain what will make you angry with me. I'm a human being, I like certainty."

Santana nods after a moment, "Very well."

Charlie eyes her suspiciously but nods, she was being agreeable which didn't bode well for him. But she had promised not to attempt to kill him. He pulls off his tunic before sitting down on the recliner and leaning back, keeping his foot propped up as he leans back. If he found the right spot he would be comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Santana watched him for a moment before taking a breath, she could just leave him to stew about this but she needed to cement their new alliance. It wasn't as if she wanted to try having sex with him again. She approaches him slowly, allowing her dress to slip to the ground. She felt slightly self conscious but he wasn't even looking at her as she gently reaches forward to touch his bare chest, watching as he jerks suddenly and stares at her before nearly falling off the recliner. Tina had suggested being a bit forceful, but she wasn't sure how he'd react.

"Santana what are you—"

She leans forward kissing him, feeling his resistance slip away as she straddles his hips, and gently pushes his hands down. She had enjoyed their last time together, she had, but he had been to caring and gentle and she didn't want him treating her like she would break. She gently places his hands on her hips and feels him slowly bring them down and squeeze gently. She shivers as she looks down at him, there was a hunger in his eyes, and she can feel it from underneath her, his growing arousal.

She shifts on his body and gently reaches down to touch it, feeling the throbbing sensation in her hands as she looks at him when he lets out a low groan. He's watching her, and he's being patient and she knows he's desperate to take control but he allows her to run her fingers over his member touching him, running her finger tips along the head. She feels a sticky substance and she smiles at him, he looked like he wanted her to do _something_. She continues to use her hand, stroking him and squeezing ever so slightly as he lets out low grunts and his body tightens. His breathing hitches and suddenly he's climaxing, ropes of thick cum splash out and hit his stomach and her causing her to glance at him as he takes a shaky breath. "Oh." It's over, and she moves to pull away from him only to have him stop her.

"We're not done."

Santana flicks her eyes down, it hadn't taken him long at all to get hard again, though he certainly wasn't as hard as he'd been a few moments ago. "Well what is there left to do?"

Charlie moves quickly, shifting their combined weight so Santana was now on the recliner and he was on top, he watches as she shifts slightly to get comfortable before leaning in to slowly kiss her neck, gently showering gentle kisses down her body until he arrived at her hip, he flicks his eyes towards her, knowing that she was watching him. He could still feel the tenseness in her body, "Relax," he mumbles. She'd enjoy this he was certain of it.

Santana nods, but watches him still wondering what in the world he was even doing down there when she feels it, it's like a shock of electricity runs through her body and she arcs her body in response and lets out a gasp that turns into a low moan. Almost immediately she flushes and covers her lips looking down at her husband who had a pleased look on his face as he licked his lips. He hadn't done what—she watches as he leans forward again his tongue extended and his tongue flicks her again, causing that same sensation to hit her again. It _felt _good. She reaches down and gently runs her hand through his tussled hair and he seems to take that as permission to continue as she groans and whimpers under his ministrations. It felt good, no one had told her it would feel this _good_.

Her body shivers and shakes after a few long moments of him lapping and sucking away, and she feels her muscles tense, and she moves to push him away but he doesn't let go. She can't help what happens next and feels her body flame up in mortification as she feels a wetness escaping her body, her mind goes blank for a moment and she's certain that she loses control of her abilities for one quick second as she slumps against the recliner. She looks at him as he slowly pulls away and looks at her wiping his lips and chin of her _wetness _and her embarrassment comes back immediately. "I'm—"

"You taste amazing," Charlie interrupts leaning forward to kiss her, so she can taste what he does. She kisses him back eagerly after the shock leaves her and he smiles at her. "That was supposed to happen, you're supposed to feel that," he explains gently. "Don't apologize for feeling good."

"Oh." Santana says trying to catch her breath, "I—does it feel that good for you?" Charlie nods against her and she curls into him a bit as he rubs her side. "I only got the basics of sexual education, and that was where babies came from—I never knew it could feel this good. I don't think it's supposed to," she says looking at him. She could feel his hardness pressed against her as he continued to gently run his calloused hands on her side. She still felt warm and tingly, and she wanted _more_.

"Can you go again?" Charlie asks her kissing her shoulder.

Santana glances down, she still felt sensitive but if he could do that to her again—"Yes I think so."

Charlie nods, and reaches down to touch her gently enjoying how she arches her body into him in surprise, "Can I enter you?" he mumbles, as he begins to touch her with his fingers playing with her body and listening to her little moans and groans.

"_Yes_," she mumbles as she bucks her hips against his hand, she can feel another one coming when he stops, and makes an attempt to pull his hand away. She can't help her action as she grips his hand trying to push it back there. "Don't you dare," she insists.

Charlie looks at her and smiles, surprised by her bossy tone. He could insist but this was the first time that she was actively participating and he wanted to make her feel good, he wanted her to come back and demand he do this again and again. Giving her what she wanted would keep her happy and if she was happy she probably wouldn't attempt to kill him. Right?

~O~

Lucas eyed his brother for a moment as he spread the jam messily on his bread and glanced at Santana who was occasionally shooting him fond looks as she ate her own breakfast daintily, and leans in to whisper to his wife. "Our son might have a playmate soon," he says.

A delighted smile crosses Rachel's lips as she takes a sip of her drink, "You think?" She mumbles as Judy enters the hall. "I hope so, they could be great friends."

Charlie swallows and looks at his mother, who narrowed her eyes at him and motioned to his chin. He frowns and looks at Santana who gently takes her own napkin and wipes the jam from his chin and he grins at her. "Mother, I was thinking—"

"That's dangerous," Lucas says causing Rachel to laugh.

Charlie ignores him, "Santana needs some ladies in waiting, what if we were to bring Brittany back?"

Judy blinks at the suggestion and looks at her son curiously, since when did he care about such things? They had just been fighting a few days ago, and now they seemed to be—realization dawns on Judy quickly and she nods at him, as she picks up some fruit and gently pops it into her mouth. "That isn't a terrible idea Charles," she says gently. "Santana, _dear_, we must talk about redoing your wedding. Marriage at an army camp simply will not do, the people—the _nobles_ must see you as their equal. I have called the royal wedding planner."

"Of course," Santana said blinking and glancing at Charlie who had wrapped an arm around her waist, it was surprising.

"Do you wish for me to stay?" Charlie murmurs.

"No, you do have business to attend to," Santana replies, she would be with the queen after all. As long as she didn't run into Russell she'd probably be fine.


	28. Chapter 28

"Perhaps we could do something with one of the orphanages, and invite them to the wedding," Santana suggested as she followed Judy around, the queen seemed to know everything that was going on inside the palace, and moved from one place to another with determined grace. The entire time talking about their upcoming wedding.

"The orphanages?" Judy said frowning slightly at the idea.

"Yes, my husband enjoys giving them the attention, and I've seen where they live a few donations from some of the more nobler houses will be good for them, and for that they need exposure. Perhaps they would like to get into my husband's good graces," Santana said carefully, making sure not to mention that Charlie had already promised the children that they could come.

"Peasants?" Judy crinkled her nose. "Perhaps, it is something to discuss. But right now we must discuss your wedding dress, I'm sure what you wore to the original wedding was _fine_, but this impression you make will be important. We have many enemies Santana, and you must get the nobles to love you."

Santana nodded, "Of course, I don't think Charles understands that court is a game. I'm at a disadvantage and I do no wish to bring embarrassment to the royal family. I was hoping that you would help me choose my ladies in waiting. I need women that I can trust."

Judy smiles at this, she had been correct about Santana's potential in making Charlie a far better prince. She loved her son but he didn't want the responsibility that came with his position. "Yes, it would be nice if someone didn't get the nobles all worked up like my youngest." Judy is about to say more when she stops suddenly as Charlie's body crashed through the glass. She turns her body for a moment taking a step backwards, to protect herself from the shards.

Santana stumbled backwards in surprise and looked at her husband in shock, his left arm was in a block of ice. He quickly stands up and she realizes that he's currently shirtless and his pants are torn. Without saying anything or even noticing her existence he grabs his arm and brings it down hard against the ground causing the ice to shatter. He takes a few steps towards the shattered window and looks out of it before taking a few steps back extending his arm behind him as if he's going to throw a spear. Lightning arcs from his hands and takes shape of a javelin as he takes a few steps back getting ready to throw it.

"_Charles_!" Judy said immediately snapping at her son who turns to look at her for a moment before throwing the bolt out through the broken window.

Charlie tilts his head and spots Santana who doesn't look that impressed, and he flashes her a grin. "Santana! Mother. I was merely getting prepared for the games with Lucas."

"By destroying half the palace and my _gardens_!"

"Destroying your garden's mother? You know I have far better control than that. Lucas on the other hand—" Charlie dodges his mother who reaches to grab his ear. He laughs and twists around her so he could get to his wife. "I plan to give you the victor's wreath," Charlie explains to her.

Santana raises a brow, he was a child she was married to a child who liked playing in the dirt. She reaches forward and gently pries some glass from Charlie's chest and watches as the dark red blood drips down his side. "I was certain you said that you had your duties to take care of. Did you mean playing in the gardens with your brother?" Santana asked.

Charlie hesitates this question seemed like a trap to him, "The games are important Santana—"

"Do you not think our upcoming wedding is important?" Santana asks raising a brow at him. Smiling when he turns to look at his mother for help.

"I—well—it just seemed to be—" Charlie frowned. He would much rather be making Lucas eat _dirt_. "Let me go get a fresh shirt and then perhaps we can discuss our wedding in detail." Charlie says flashing her a smile. "I want it to be perfect."

"Good answer," Judy says moving towards her son. "Also tell Lucas that I wish to see him later, he will be replanting the entire garden, with you tomorrow. I have a meeting with the Hudson's in a few days and a few of the other noble houses, they can not see my garden in shambles."

"Of course, mother," Charlie says reaching for his mother's hand and kissing it before flashing Santana a cheeky smile and kissing her in front of his mother before taking off.

Santana tilts her head and flushes at Judy's gaze, "We should have sent a servant to get him a shirt, I have a feeling we've lost him."

Judy laughs at this, "You do know him quite well, but I'm afraid if you expect Charles to sit down and decide which flower arrangements go where, then you're sorely mistaken. He expects that to be something you're _good _at. Come along we must go see my husband and demand that he brings Brittany back to court."

"Is there a reason why she's not at court?"

"My husband has deemed it necessary to protect her virtue, after she made it clear that she wished to marry Charlie's lieutenant. It was _scandalous_, she's fourth in line to the throne. I imagine Charlie's recent transgressions with marrying you, will only embolden her. To simply take what she wants."

"Oh. Do you think that Charlie made a mistake?" Santana asked but was only met with Judy's smile. She wasn't going to get a straight answer. She glances out the window and watches as Charlie attempts to punch Lucas in the face only to be sent flying as he slips on some ice and goes crashing into the rose gardens. She sighs. That certainly wasn't going to do at all, even as she smiles as he gets back up and tackles a laughing Lucas to the ground. She wasn't even sure that she _wanted_ the victory wreath whatever it was, but she was going to make sure that Charlie certainly took this seriously and didn't end up looking ridiculous during the fight.


	29. Chapter 29

"Do you wish for me to keep you company today as you're with my father?" Charlie asks nipping Santana's shoulder gently. He inhaled as she rolled over to look at him.

"That depends," Santana says looking at the bruise on his face and the scratches covering his chest and arms.

"On?" Charlie says trying not to smile. He could go for an early morning delight to get him through the day. He gently adjusts his hips so his wife could feel his arousal.

"Whether or not you plan to disappear so you and Lucas can destroy your mother's garden again. You said you'd be right back. I didn't see you till dinner," Santana smirks feeling his arousal die. "You did say you had princely duties."

"I did. I had to make Lucas eat dirt, it just took longer than I expected." Charlie explains, she had to understand how important it was. When Santana doesn't nod her head, like it's a perfectly reasonable excuse he frowns. "You're right, our wedding is an event that should have my interest. But I assure you that I wouldn't be much help when it came to the planning of it. I don't know what flowers are in season, I don't know who should sit with who so we don't cause a minor incident. I can help with the feast preparations—"

Santana rolls her eyes, "You choosing what to eat isn't much help Charlie." She shakes her head and rolls on top of him looking down at him and gently touching the area around his eye, which was swollen and turning black and blue. "I think I would like the victor's wreath."

"Then I will win it for you," Charlie promises placing his hands on her thighs.

"If what I saw yesterday was an indication of how the fight will go, I must admit my faith is in your brother taking it home. I've watched you fight, and it was brief and I didn't see any wasted movements." Charlie scowls at this and she leans in to kiss his lips gently. "I didn't mean to offend. I'm just suggesting that perhaps you practice a bit so you don't look quite as amusing slipping and sliding everywhere. It wouldn't hurt to look _regal_."

"Lucas is to be Emperor after me. I do not wish to sit on the throne, you've seen my father. It's a _prison_, no one is praying harder for Rachel's child to be born healthy and male more than I am."

"A woman can't rule?"

"If there are no male heirs, in the immediate royal family, then the throne will go to the woman. It's a silly archaic rule, I have fought with women, some of which who are just as brave and courageous as any man that I've fought with. Sometimes even more so, there is no proof that they wouldn't be able to rule effectively."

"Are you saying this because you _truly_ do not wish to be third in line?" Santana asks frowning slightly.

"I do not wish to be _emperor._ I do not wish to rule over the people," Charlie informs her.

"It seems your father has other plans for you," Santana says after a moment, deciding to let him know. "You also didn't quite answer my question."

"I don't care if the person on the throne is nothing more than a babe, so long as _I _don't have to do it." Charlie shakes his head. "I'm aware of my father's plans, which is why I take such pleasure in displeasing him. Reminding him I'd make a poor choice for emperor. Why do you care? Do you wish to be queen?"

Santana doesn't say anything, she hadn't thought about it. But Russell was certainly grooming her for _something_ and she was certain he was grooming Charlie for the throne. When he looks to press her on the issue, she gently cups him. "Do you think we have time?"

Charlie frowns slightly before groaning at Santana's ministrations getting aroused again. "Lucas is to be Emperor, he's spent his whole life preparing for it. He's everything I'm not."

"Except beloved by the people. If you think your father hasn't noticed your accomplishments then you're mistaken. I would also rather you not become more like your brother. You just need to be _firmer_—" she smiles when he bucks his hips against her hand when she gently squeezes causing him to cry out in pleasure. "—while dealing with your men," she continues studying him. He quickly becomes undone, and she feels him soften in her hands slightly as she looks at him. "Think about it," she says moving to get up and start getting ready for the day, only to have him grip her wrist and sit up kissing her.

"Lucas is still first in line for the throne and despite the fact that he's _insufferable_ and enjoys humiliating me, he is my brother and I do not wish him or Rachel any harm."

"Your father decides who is to be Emperor, he's made that clear to me. You and your brother are competing for the throne I believe, he's said as much. He does love you I believe," Santana groans as he reaches between them and begins to touch her, his fingers bringing her pleasure as she feels him hardening quickly between them.

Charlie stops for a moment, his mother had mentioned the same thing to him on numerous occasions, but he had never believed her. His mother said plenty of things to make him feel better.

"Charlie?"

He blinks and leans forward kissing her before moving to pin her on the bed so he could take her. He wasn't meant to be Emperor. He simply wasn't.

~O~

"If I used my abilities every time I got angry, there wouldn't be an empire for me to rule over," Russell explained. "I assure you both my sons have tried my patience numerous times. Every miscarriage my wife had—were times when I needed to keep everything under control or I would have destroyed everything. I instilled that same control in my sons. It is the same ability that I will pass on to you now," Russell lectured, flicking his eyes towards his son who was staring at him. "Must he be here?"

Santana turns to Charlie who was glaring at his father from the doorway. She rolled her eyes, "Didn't your mother insist that you help Lucas redo her garden?"

Russell studied his son for a moment, "I _think_ he believes that I will hurt you."

"No, I simply remember how painful your lessons were, and—"

"It can't be as painful as Lauren throwing me around can it?" Santana interrupts getting up to meet him. He furrows his brow at her and she gently touches his side, where she had stabbed him, running her hand over where she knew the scar was forming. "I'll be fine."

Charlie studied his father, before looking at Santana. "You're probably faster than him, he can't get on a horse by himself, and he rides them into the ground." The ground rumbles at this and Charlie smirks at his father. "Are you certain, you do not wish for me to teach you. My control is far better than Lucas or my father's."

"I'm certain. He is my father by marriage, we should get along."

Charlie scowls at this, "Very well, I'll be in the garden."

"We'll take a soak in the hot springs once you're done," Santana promises.

Charlie nods before taking his leave, only stopping to glare at his father once more.

Russell watches for a moment before snorting, "Once you have children I assure you, that you'll want to strangle them." He motions for her to sit down. "When I was a young man, I decimated an army that came for my village." The ground rumbles and suddenly a tiny man on horseback with a spear in his hand appears made from rock and begins to gallop around the room.

Santana watches in awe and looks up at him. "Is this how you conquered most of your lands?"

"No, my people said I was a _god_ amongst men, much to my father's annoyance. I conquered the lands in his name, as is the tradition of my people, though I assure you my father deserved none of that. He was a far crueler man that I am. There were many times that I wished to kill him and that is how I learned to control my gifts. I have brought my son's up in the same way."

"I do not wish to see you dead, I think despite your son's insistence that you are the devil incarnate, he would be quite upset if I were to kill you," Santana said firmly, frowning when Russell roared with laughter.

"I may not be the man I once was, but I assure you that your abilities are not a threat to me, they are however a threat to everyone without abilities like ours. Which is why you will sit there in silence."

Santana blinked, "Excuse me?"

Russell gave her a blank look, but chose to ignore her instead picking up his documents on his desk and reading them.

Anger coursed through Santana's body and she could feel the heat escaping, "You said that you would train me with my abilities, I didn't expect to be treated like some child."

"And yet you're throwing a tantrum like a child. When you don't get your way do you generally lash out with your abilities? I shouldn't feel any heat from you. The nobles here would _eat that _up, I would prefer they couldn't read you."

Santana's jaw dropped and she realized that the fire in the fireplace had roared to life at her annoyance. She scowled at him before crossing her arms and staring at him. Perhaps Charlie was right about his father, and she should have taken him up on his offer to teach her control. "How long will I sit here?"

"For as long as I say you will," Russell responded. Until she got frustrated or until she learned _patience_ whichever came first.

"_Lovely_."

"I'm pretty certain I said to sit there in silence," Russell says ignoring Santana's furious gaze. He could still feel the heat radiating off her like waves. At least the fire in the fireplace no longer threatened to spill out and burn everything to the ground.


	30. Chapter 30

"I was certain that you told me that you didn't like to watch these events," Santana looks over at Rachel from where she's sitting. She hadn't expected to see Rachel of all people here, she hadn't seen much of Rachel over the past few days. Judy had been around talking to her about the blasted wedding. She was actually glad that Rachel had showed up, it gave her someone else to talk to.

Rachel sighed, "I don't normally like to show up, however, Lucas enjoys having me here so he can present me with the victor's wreath."

Santana smiled in a friendly manner, "I'm sorry Rachel but unfortunately, Lucas won't be bringing the victor's wreath this year." She hears a snort and turns to look at Russell who seems amused by her declaration. Even Rachel looked amused by the statement.

"Charles has _never _won before," Rachel says gently. "Last time, Lucas didn't spend that long dispatching him, when it came to the finals. Lucas was complaining earlier about he wanted a real challenge this year."

Santana bit the inside of her lip hard, trying to keep her annoyance under control. The last thing she needed was Russell making her sit still and keep quiet for another week to teach her _something_ or rather. "He promised me the victor's wreath, and I believe him."

Rachel shot her a smile at her and turned to look at her father-in-law, pausing for a moment. "Where is her majesty?"

Russell grunts, "Apparently she'll be joining us soon enough. I don't think she likes to watch the races, or the archery competition. It's hardly the most interesting events. Lucas will take the archery competition and Charles the race. The real competition is when the combat starts, it's the most popular event. Though any upset will get the people excited."

Santana nods, frowning slightly the race track was long and in the middle of it she could see where the archery completion would take place. She turns to look at Rachel, "Would you care for a wager?"

Rachel turned to look at Santana and smiles, "Oh? You're that certain that Charlie will bring the wreath to you?"

"I am, I have faith in my husband," Santana lies through her teeth, she'd witnessed the two of them wrestling and she had _little _faith that Charlie would win, and she had very little to offer Rachel.

Rachel grinned, "Very well, if Lucas is to win then I wish for the best foal that is born to one of Charlie's horses. People come from far and wide to purchase one of his war horses, and he doesn't sell them. I doubt he'll easily part with it."

Santana licks her lips, before smiling and nodding, "And if Charlie brings home the wreath then I simply ask for a favor to be completed at a later time."

"A favor?" Rachel questions, frowning at the thought.

"Worried?" Santana smirks at Rachel's hesitation.

"Of course not," Rachel scoffs and looks at Russell who shrugs at their bet. "Very well."

Santana leans back in her chair and swallows, he had made a vow to her that he would bring home her the wreath she just needed to have faith, and hope that he never found out that she had bet one of his horses just to simply one-up Rachel.

"Aren't you lucky, this may be a far more interesting competition than usual," Judy said as she moved towards her husband, another blonde hair woman beside her. "Santana, I know it's taken some time but I'd like to introduce you to Lady Brittny of the Pierce's, though she's like a daughter to me, and in a household filled with men, I assure you I enjoyed her presence."

Santana gets up immediately to greet the younger woman, she looked barely over sixteen, but she could see the family resemblance immediately. Even though Brittany's eyes were blue, which differed wildly from the Fabray's green eye color. "It's a pleasure to—" She's pulled into a tight hug, and she glances at Rachel who smiles at her.

"I've always wanted an older sister." Rachel clears her throat, and Brittany only sticks out her tongue in a childish manner. "I've know you forever Rachel, we all thought that Charles would _never_ marry."

Rachel laughed, "That is true."

Russell cleared his throat causing Brittany to turn to look at him, he doesn't need to say anything before she launches herself at him and he hugs her tightly. "Welcome back to court," he murmurs against her head. "Try to behave yourself this time—"

Brittany flits away and takes a seat beside Santana who is still very much surprised by her presence. "Are the rumors true?"

"Rumors?" Santana questions frowning slightly.

"That you're like _us_," Brittany whispers conspiratorially.

"Oh, I have abilities—I control—" Russell snorts loudly at this. "I can manipulate fire," Santana scowls at him, and she grimaces when she feels her control slip for a moment. "What about you?"

Brittany grinned at being asked, "Wind, I'd show you but it might spook the horses." Brittany says turning her attention down to look at the horses. She leans forward suddenly forgetting all about Santana and the rest of the Fabray clan and flicking her eyes toward Mike who was preparing for the archery competition. "Do you think if Mike wins he'll give me the victor's wreath?"

Russell scowled. "He's _barely_ a noble, I know you fancy him but I can find you a far better match."

"Russell dear—"

"You like Mike? He doesn't really _say _much," Santana says flicking her eyes towards him.

"You know Mike?" Brittany asks turning to look at Santana in awe. "Really?"

"He was at my wedding," Santana said with a shrug but Brittany seemed to be hanging on to every word. "We haven't spoken much, I'm far closer to Tina, but I suppose I can make the introductions later." The ground rumbles and Santana turned to look at Russell, "Do you need to sit and remain still for hours?" She asks in a mocking tone.

Judy bites her lip to keep from laughing at her husband's expense, "You deserve that one dear, but the competition is about to start and you can't make a scene."

Russell inhales deeply and stands to the roar of the crowd that had gathered to watch the games, his voice booms, echoing across the arena that Santana is certain he had built. She's about to pay attention to him when Brittany tugs on the sleeve to her dress.

"You will actually introduce me to him, right? Charles has always been a big meanie about it and said no," Brittany whispered.

"I will after the competition," Santana promises, before the sound of her voice is drowned out by the cheers and Russell takes a seat.

"Archery up first? At least with the races someone usually ends up being trampled," Russell grunted in a bored tone as he holds up his goblet to be filled. He frowns when Charlie steps up with the first set of archers, and shakes his head, half expecting a barely competent round from his youngest son. "He'll barely hit the target, and will inch by this competition," he says with a wave of his hand.

Santana leans forward slightly, hoping that he even remembered the promise. The first arrow he notches and releases lands on the bullseye drawing some cheers from the crowd, and she's surprised for a moment when he looks at her and smiles before letting another arrow fly. This one splits the arrow from before and the action causes Santana to relax and lean back. He was going to take this seriously. "It doesn't look like you're getting one of his horses this year, perhaps next year."

**Rachel smiled looking at Santana, "I assure you that this isn't over."**


	31. Chapter 31

Heat was something that he could deal with, the lightning that he controlled burned those who got near him, but cold—he had never liked the feeling. It sapped him off his strength, and his movements had grown sluggish with each blow that Lucas had reigned down on him, pushing him further back. He had always known that Lucas had a streak of cruelty in it, but it had never been directed at him like it was now. Lucas was probably attempting to teach him a lesson.

The only good thing about being this cold was that he couldn't feel the pain, and he was certain that he was bleeding. Lucas was never kind when he was attempting to make a point. He parries the next blow as best as he can, but the weight of the blow and the numbness in his hands causes the blade to go flying into the dirt.

"And yet again, I've beaten you. In front of your _darling _new wife as well, that must be embarrassing," Lucas taunts as he walks around inspecting his brother. He was shivering and probably couldn't feel the blood that dripped down the wounds on his chest. "Yield."

Charlie sniffed and took a step back, Lucas was only toying with him, and he could hear the roar of the crowds demanding that his brother finish the fight. He spits out some blood filled with mouth, the result of a lucky punch that Lucas had landed after he had slipped on the ice that coated the grounds. "Go fuck yourself."

The smile slips from Lucas's face, "Yield. I don't want to make your wife a widow, and I imagine father will be displeased and mother would be heartbroken."

Charlie spat out once more, he would only get one shot to put his brother down and he lets out a breath, watching the cloud for a moment before he calls his power, Lucas had always been better at it, but his abilities were far more destructive. Lightning sparked against the ground causing a flash of violet light as he adjusts his body slowly, the lightning wasn't heating him up like he had hoped. It would simply have to do.

Lucas's frown deepens and he stares at his brother for a moment before deciding to simply strike to end the silly fight that they were in. He brings his sword down quickly, hoping to simply knock his brother out when the sword is suddenly wrenched from his hands causing him to look up just in time for Charlie to punch him hard in the jaw, with enough force to send him tumbling backwards. The pain he felt was instantaneous, and he's certain that his face is burnt, as he struggles to stand. He flicks his eyes towards his brother who seemed to be struggling to stand, and it's the first time he notices that Charlie's hands are wrapped in metal that seems to spark with every movement he makes. "So, you're finally done fucking around then?"

Charlie didn't say anything, still trying to will his body to keep standing. His vision swam, as he wobbled, he had assumed incorrectly that he could beat Lucas in a sword fight, and this was the result. He had grown to complacent, or Lucas had been holding back all these years, he wasn't quite sure which it was. It was becoming apparent that his brother didn't _respect_ him enough to try his hardest, and for that he _needed_ to win.

Lucas glances up at the sky for a moment as the clouds rumbled and lightning began to flash from up above and looked at his brother once more, he looked serious for the first time they'd been taking part in the games and he flicks his eyes towards his father for a moment who was standing at his feet, like many other people in the audience. Charlie could bring this entire place down, kill every last person in the arena—which meant that he _needed_ to end this now. "Very well—" Pain exploded across his face, he hadn't seen his brother move, and for a moment he wonders if Charlie had struck him with lightning. But before he can truly figure out what's happening Charlie's managed to climb on top of him and punches him again in the face, dazing him.

"Fuck you Lucas," Charlie manages as he begins to rain down blows, it was difficult to make sure that he didn't cut Lucas's face but he hoped that the pounding would be enough. He's about to strike once more when he's suddenly shoved off his brother with enough force to send him crashing to the ground. He looks up at his father, noting the large rock that had knocked him off his brother. He had always known that Lucas was his favorite, but this was a bit much even for him. He takes an angry step forward, only to see his breath once more. He turns to see pillars of ice starting to form around Lucas and he prepares himself for what he's certain is the coming onslaught of ice, he'd get one shot to knock Lucas back and hopefully disrupt his concentration. He barely manages to dodge the sharp icicle that whizzes by burying itself in the wall behind him as Lucas slowly gets up. He frowns and concentrates for a moment allowing the power to build up in his fingers. One shot, and he needed to make sure to be careful not to stop Lucas's heart.

Lucas glares angrily at his brother, he could freeze his brother solid if he wanted to, turn him into a giant icicle, but he wanted to make Charlie _hurt_. He wanted his brother to yield, he was only trying so damn hard to impress his wife. The damned interloper that his parents had just accepted, without doing their due diligence. Normally he wouldn't care but Charles had never _ever _tried before. He was to lazy, and simply didn't give a shit. But apparently _something_ had changed. He had changed, and Lucas was certain he didn't _like it_. Charlie had never been a threat before, but doing this in front of so many people was basically a declaration that Charlie wanted his spot as emperor. He moves to strike his brother with everything he has, to freeze him in place and simply put as many icicles through his durable body as he could until Charlie yielded, when a large rock wall appears in front of him blocking his access to his brother. "_No_!" Lucas shouts turning to his father who was holding up his hand.

"It's not over," Charlie snaps at his father even as the adrenaline that had been keeping him up starts to ebb away. "It's _not_ over," he repeats.

Russell ignored them, he wasn't unaware that they were _both_ about to go for the kill, and he wasn't ready to bury one of his sons over some silly competition. The power build-up that he had felt from his youngest would have taken out half of the arena and would have certainly killed Lucas, if Lucas hadn't managed to kill Charlie first. He doubted his youngest had noticed the frost bite that had begun to form on his fingers. Lucas was going to freeze Charlie solid, he had no choice but to _end _the fight. "Before you two bring this place to the ground I have decided that this _competition _will end in a tie."

"I _had him_!" Lucas protests immediately, biting his lip when his father turned to look at him. To question the emperor in front of so many nobles, and so many of the pageants, was unheard of. He swallowed back his anger.

"To answer your lingering questions, the victor's wreath for the games after surprising us with wins in every competition, and of course the race, the winner will be Charles," Russell said staring at his oldest, daring him to complain publicly. He wasn't above humiliating his sons when the moment arose.

Lucas glared at his father for a moment before bowing his head. The action caused the wall that separated them to recede and he looked over at his brother who was a bloody mess, but had somehow managed to rise to his feet again. He looked completely out of it and after a moment of annoyance he moves to support his younger brother. "It seems you're going to give your wife the victor's wreath after all. Congratulations dear brother."

"I won?" Charlie crinkled his nose.

"If this counts as a win for you. Perhaps you should see your medic," Lucas says helping his brother towards where the royal family sat. "Do you wish to become Emperor?"

"No, but Santana wanted the wreath, and I wanted to give it to her. She's been _really_ nice lately, I thought she'd be nicer if I got it for her."

Lucas paused for a moment before an amused smile crossed his face. So, it was simply about the sex, he could _certainly_ understand that. "Very well, but next time you know that I'll have to beat you."

Charlie grunts as he pushes himself off Lucas's arm and takes a few steps towards his wife flashing her a smile as the victor's wreath is presented.

Santana moved towards him to help him as he gently places the wreath on her head. Though she places a hand on his chest when he leans forward for a kiss. "It's just a wreath," she mutters to him. She had never seen him look so beaten up before. Even when she had stabbed him, he had simply walked it off. "Are you okay?"

"Are you going to take care of me?" Charlie asks.

"Well, I'm just thinking since you're so weak now it will be the perfect time to end you," Santana responds giving him her most serious face. She watches as he frowns at this and leans forward to gently kiss his lips. "I'm teasing."

"I know—I think?" Charlie questions before tugging her towards him. "I think I need to sit down," He mutters. "Lucas poked me full of holes," Charlie says a chair brought forth after Santana makes a gesture and he takes a seat. "Also, I think Blaine needs to come back from his vacation and patch me up," he adds before slumping backwards and promptly passing out.


	32. Chapter 32

"Her breasts have grown since _last _time. This can't keep happening, how am I supposed to work like this?"

Santana frowns, flushing as she looks at her mother-in-law, she hadn't wanted it known that she'd gained some weight since she'd been living in the palace, and now her clothes were slightly tighter than they had been before.

Judy studied Santana carefully, for a moment taking a step forward, "She's still young, her body is still changing," she says briskly narrowing her eyes at the woman who had spoken, so brashly. "Leave us," she says watching as the women and the servants scurried out of Santana's room.

"He's been bringing those little cakes to bed, I have probably gained some weight, I'll lose it." Santana insists immediately before Judy could lecture her.

"Nonsense, your body is finally filling out. Don't think I haven't noticed that my son can't seem to keep his hands off you, or that you two _conveniently _disappear at interesting times."

Santana bit her lip, slightly horrified to be having this conversation with Charlie's mother. "We're merely getting to know one another."

"Yes, I remember when I got to _know _my husband. Our union wasn't arranged, he saw me and decided to have me. I of course refused he was a _brute_. He was furious that I had denied him, but I had heard many things about him, many of them were false but a few were true, and they were troubling. I had other suitors, and he tried _everything_, and I do mean everything to get my attention."

Santana tilts her head, "You married him?"

"Yes. After another one of his tantrums, I told him that I wanted to be with a man who would love and only _be _with me, and I doubted that he was capable of it. He insisted he was and that I was just stubborn in not giving him a chance. It was all rather dramatic, and if I'm honest I was flattered by his attention. Back then, _any _woman would kill to be in my position. I gave him his chance, and it was _wonderful_. He was wonderful, he's still a child at times, he still has his tantrums. But I grew to love him, and I know despite his prickly nature he loves me. He loves his children more than anything." Judy smiles, she had never seen him so happy then the day the twins were born. He had told everyone, the servants, the nobles, he would slip it into every conversation, something he still did when Charles and Lucas did something that made him smile.

Santana nods, "My people feared me, they insisted that my father give me to your son, to make sure he didn't raze our city-state to the ground. I don't know why he said yes. I am—I was very angry with him, for taking me from a place I had called home. But we've come to an agreement."

"Marriage is about compromise. Though there are times when you simply have to stop them from doing something _foolish_. Especially when it comes to raising their children. He wanted to give the boys real daggers at the age of two. He _believed _that it would be wise to train them early. I needed to put my foot down. Though, I'd like to believe that Charlie would never do anything so foolish."

Santana smiles, "No, I don't think he would. Though it's hard to say sometimes, he does love playing with the children, especially the orphans. I think they _enjoy_ teasing him, and he enjoys being teased by them. I think he'd make a good father one day."

"Well that day—" Judy began only for the door to burst open causing the two of them to turn. She frowned at one of the runners who looked out of breath and was gasping for air. "I was certain that I made it clear that I wished for some privacy."

"Apologies, your majesty but it's _Rachel_. It's time, the child is coming." he manages to wheeze out.

The words seem to have an immediate effect on Judy who straightens up, "Are the midwives with her?"

"Yes, your majesty," the man nods.

"Excellent, Santana, strip out of that dress, it's important that you learn these things now, find something that you don't mind getting dirty, and meet us in Rachel's quarters."

Santana nods, she wasn't sure how she'd be of any help but she immediately begins to pull off her wedding dress and moves to pick something that she can easily move around in. She'd never been allowed into the room when the women were giving birth, and she'd heard from various servants that Rachel's pregnancies had been difficult.

"Has Lucas been informed?" Judy said briskly.

"I'm unsure but another servant was in charge of alerting him, your husband has been informed even though he's currently meeting with the nobles."

"What about Charlie?" Santana asked causing the servant to look up at her and shrug. "Find him, he should be there too."

"Men aren't much use in these situations," Judy said shaking her head. "They are far to skittish about these kinds of things, and this is a _woman's _realm."

"I know, but if the family is going to gather he's still a member of the family, and I know he's been looking forward to meeting this child." Santana said, all he talked about and hoped for was that this pregnancy would be _different_.

"I'll find him ma'am." The man said as he took off.

Santana nods and pulls out some slacks that she'd gotten and a loose tunic, as she pulled her hair back. "I'll meet you at Rachel's quarters."

Judy nods in agreement before she begins to head towards Rachel's quarters at a quick pace.


	33. Chapter 33

Charlie flicked his eyes at his brother from where he was currently lounging on the windowsill, tilting his head ever so slightly as Lucas turned around and began to march down the hallway once more. He was pacing. It was both infuriating and amusing at the same time, and he was tempted to give him a small jolt, to snap him out of it. But the worry etched on Lucas's face was enough to give him pause. They'd never been to this point before. None of Rachel's other pregnancies had gone this far before, and they both knew the toll it took on Rachel's body. "I have made sacrifices to the gods that this time things will be different for you brother."

Lucas came to a complete stop in front of his brother and looked at him, "And for Rachel? This is the last attempt, after this I will not put her life in danger anymore. I will not lose my _wife_, just so I can have an heir." Lucas is quiet for a moment, "Isn't that why you chose _Santana_?"

Charlie laughs at this thought, "I married her cause she was just like _me_. I mean all things considered and even though she _secretly_ hates me for dragging her here, this could have gone far worse for me. I wasn't even thinking about possible heirs, I'm a second son. These things aren't as important, and after today my fortunes will change. You'll have a strong son, who I will protect and pledge my loyalty too, because perish the thought I ever become emperor. I don't even know what I'd begin to do."

"Surely you have _some _ideas that will make our country stronger?" Lucas asks, his brother kept insisting that he did not want to be king and yet here they were. He sighs when Charlie just shrugs, "Father would take you far more seriously if you showed an interest in governing. He thinks you're far to permissive and close with the peasant's at least you haven't run off to hide yourself in a tavern."

Charlie rolled his eyes, and reaches forward to slap his brother on the back, making sure he'd get a good jolt upon contact. "Just try and be far kinder than father is," Charlie suggested.

"Mother said he cried when he finally got to hold us, had to get his retainers to leave, I think I'll cry. If I do—"

"I'll tease you relentlessly forever, after making sure the room is clear," Charlie informs him.

Lucas rolls his eyes, trust his brother to not take this moment as seriously as it deserved. "Don't worry, when it's _your _turn, I swear that I will make sure you are thoroughly embarrassed as your older brother it is my duty. Besides, from what the servant's have been saying it won't be long until you and Santana are in the same position."

"Hardly. Santana isn't quite ready for children, I certainly am not in a rush. Can you imagine a child like me running around? I do think I'll go _grey_," Charlie said as he runs his hand through his golden locks. "I'd look _terrible_."

"It could be worse, at least we'll still have a full head of hair," Lucas responds, inching towards the door. Perhaps if he put his ear against it he'd hear what was going on. His mother had forbidden from seeing how things were done, but he wanted to be there for his wife.

"When the grounds rumble or the temperature drops or the sky darkens with lightning, you'll know when your child is born," Russell said walking down the hallway his retainers tittering away.

"Father! I thought you were in court," Lucas said turning to him.

"It's been hours, are they still in there? You know they wouldn't let me into the room until after Charles was born, it took a day and half the night, the head midwife despite her position came out to yell at me to stop shaking the foundation of the palace. It was a very stressful time, but in the end—I had two sons." Russell looked at Charlie. "Well—"

"Don't ruin it," Lucas said before Charlie and his father could start their bickering. "My son is about to be born." He couldn't deal with Charlie throwing lightning, or his _father_ causing the earth to quake. He just wanted his child to know peace. He wanted everything to go _perfectly_.

~O~

Santana twitched as she stood, holding the towels. She was _never _having children. It _looked_ painful, and Rachel's screams of agony weren't convincing her to have a _child_ anytime soon, the fact that it had lasted so long was yet another reason she wasn't going to have children. She had managed to take one look at what was going on down there before deciding that she wasn't going to do it. Now she _understood _why there was no man in the room, and why Lucas wasn't allowed. It would take away from the mystery and she knew that Rachel was already embarrassed that she had soiled herself, doing it in front of Lucas would have _killed her_.

Plus she was certain that none of them would know what they were doing, none of them at all. They'd probably all be _afraid _to fail, and she smiled at the thought of Charlie running around with no idea of what to do.

"I can finally see the crown," one of the midwives said loudly.

Judy gently leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead, she'd been gently giving her daughter-in-law gentle words of encouragement throughout the entire day, and she smiles. "It's nearly time Rachel, a few more pushes and we'll see him."

Santana moves taking the blanket she'd been given and heads to some of the bucket of water, that had cooled. With a bit of effort she focuses, now wasn't the time to lose control of her abilities, she just needed to heat the water so that they could bathe both the newborn and Rachel once the baby was born. She'd been kept on this duty for most of the day.

"The heads out, the hard part is done. One more push," the head midwife called out.

"_You keep saying that_!" Rachel screams at her, tears of frustration and quite possibly pain running down her cheeks.

Santana glances back at Rachel for a moment, she _was most certainly_ not having children. She finishes warming up the water she'd made sure to boil it like they had asked but this time it wasn't that hot. She _definitely_ wasn't getting involved in that craziness. She was planning to tell Charlie that she _hoped_ that he didn't want any children, she wasn't going to go through _that_.

"She's beautiful your highness," the head midwife said before turning to look at Santana, "We need those towels," she snaps at Santana. "Get the blade, we must separate her from the mother. She needs to cry!"

Santana immediately handed them over. "She? I thought—"

"She?" Rachel repeats surprised. "I was told—"

There was a sputter from the newborn and after a moment the sound of wailing fills the room, causing the glass to rattle and immediately Santana covers her ears, surprised that the head midwife doesn't seem drop the baby in shock. Judy had mentioned that she had helped deliver the twins, and she certainly looked old enough.

"There we go, that's right let it all out," the midwife cooed as the baby was gently cleaned, causing the child to slowly calm down, and take big gulping breaths. "She is certainly a member of the Fabray line. I imagine you will have some long nights."

Judy moved to take the baby after she had been swaddled, and looks pleased at the brown hair and the bright hazel green eyes as the baby stared back at her, "She's _beautiful _Rachel, look at what you did," Judy said as she moved to Rachel who immediately reached out to take the child. It had been many years, and many different failures at this.

"Lucas—"

"Will love her," Judy insists immediately. She turns to look at Santana, "You can tell Lucas that he can come in, but he must be washed before he holds her."

Santana nods, glad to be given her leave, once things were calm she'd take a look at the baby, but she needed to break it to Charlie gently that he was still _third_ in line for the throne unless the rules of succession were changed. She takes her leave pushing open the door only enough so she can slip out and she spots Lucas pacing, while Charlie is merely sitting on the window looking absolutely bored. Russell was off talking to his retainers, "Lucas, your mother has insisted that you can take a look at the baby but you must let the midwives wipe you down first."

Lucas stopped nearly tripping as his eyes widened, "My son—is he healthy? Is he—" He starts moving stiffly towards her, the nervousness etched on his face. He certainly didn't look like the Lord of Winter, he looked like a scared man about to hold his child for the first time.

"Didn't you hear that scream?" Santana pressed, watching as a large grin slowly appeared on Lucas's lips. "_She's_ fine. She's healthy."

It didn't seem that Lucas had heard that bit as he practically pushed Santana aside so he could finally enter the room.

"_She_?" Charlie repeats, slowly his eyes widening. "Are you certain it's a—girl?" He asks Santana standing up.

"Yes," Santana replies flatly. "I'm _certain_ that the midwives can tell the difference between a male baby and a female baby." She pokes him hard in the side. "You have a niece, you should be _thrilled _for your brother."

"Lucas said they only planned to have the one. This is a disaster!" Charlie hisses pulling Santana with him.

"I think you're exaggerating," Santana rolls her eyes, of course that's what he cared about. She should have suspected, but his reaction was amusing given everything she'd just witnessed. "At least _pretend_ to be thrilled, for their sake."

"Right. Of course," Charlie nodded. "Then we convince them to try again so that the baby—what are they going to name her? No matter, we need to convince them to have another so the baby won't be lonely."

Santana smirked and she thought she'd have to break it to him that there was no way in hell she was having children. "Of course," she said in her most agreeable tone. She'd let him get worked over it.

"There's no need for that," Judy said as she left the room overhearing her youngest's plan. She smiles when Russell immediately moves to her side. "The child will be joined soon enough by another one."

Charlie blinked and then recoiled, "Brittany and _Mike_?"

"What?" Russell said looking at his wife in horror. "I will _not _allow it! I told you that it was a—"

Judy held up her hand to silence them. "Of course not, Santana's pregnant."

Santana freezes up immediately, she could feel all eyes on her. "_What_? Surely—you're mistaken."

Charlie took a step back from Santana, his own eye twitched. "_How_?"

Santana turned to glare at him, "What do you mean _how?_"

Russell snorts, watching as Charlie stutters out some lame excuse. Perhaps Judy had been right and this would be amusing to watch in their old age.

"I just mean—"

"You just mean what?" Santana says getting angry.

"Why are you getting angry at me? You're the one that said we should wait for an appropriate amount of time?" Charlie insists feeling the heat radiate off Santana like a wave. It sounded like a whine but he'd done everything right. He'd pulled out every single time they'd been together.

"You're the one that was supposed to—" Santana takes a deep breath suddenly remembering that they were in public. "We'll discuss this later."

**Charlie nods and looks at his parents. This was ****_probably_****their fault.**


	34. Chapter 34

Santana flicks her eyes towards Charlie who seemed to be keeping his distance, he'd been deathly quiet as the midwives had met with her to inform her what she should expect. This wasn't supposed to happen for another year or two. "What are we going to do?"

Charlie flicks his eyes towards her, she had finally calmed down, but he knew he was currently standing on thin ice. "What do you mean?"

Santana bristled at the comment, and turned to him. How could he be this _calm_ about things. At least he wasn't asking how this had happened. "What exactly is your plan here?"

"Plan?" Charlie echoes. He had to wonder what his father was teaching Santana when he felt the heat hit him like a wave. Since when was he supposed to think of a plan. Their _last _plan had not _gone _well, if his mother was to be believed and Santana was indeed pregnant. "We have a baby?" When Santana just glowers at him, he shifts nervously and swallows. "I—this is just a _surprise_. I thought we were being careful."

"You think that I wanted this?" Santana says, the idea of his child growing inside of her scared her. She had _heard _what Rachel went through, she had _witnessed_ childbirth and it terrified her. More than anything in the world, he couldn't be _nonchalant_ about this.

Charlie rubs the back of his neck, "I'm going to need to postpone the campaign—I mean unless you don't want me too. Oh! You'll also need a good midwife. The best midwife, and I don't know whether we should remain here or go to one of the other palaces. We'd need our own servants—" Charlie rubbed his brow. "And Brittany—I may love my cousin but perhaps you should have a more mature lady in waiting, or someone who has a child. Are they still called ladies? Perhaps my mother has some ideas—"

Santana watched him babble, she could feel the nervous energy and there was a crackle of lightning. The thick static between them. She was surprised that he had quickly made plans to postpone his campaign, it was a nice gesture. "We can start planning in the morning."

Charlie exhales, he was still to numb and the idea that a life was now growing inside of Santana was baffling to him. He shuffles towards her for a moment and opens his arms. "We also need to think of a name. I don't plan on calling it the baby like Lucas until her naming day."

Santana wrinkles her nose, "They don't _actually_ plan on calling her the baby? Do they really not have a name?"

Charlie bites his lip, "They used to but after the third attempt—I think they learned to temper their expectations. I imagine now they're currently having an argument in hushed whispers about what to call her. I believe they've only thought about boy names." Charlie tilts his head slightly eyeing Santana carefully. "I hope it's a girl."

Santana blinked and then rolled her eyes, "You wish to force your father's hand to make the baby the third in line."

Charlie smiled at her, she was beginning to figure him out. "That and having a girl would be _easier_. I don't have to worry—"

"Little girls grow into women who can get pregnant, and fall in love with the first idiot that takes their virginity. I speak from experience on the matter," Santana points out, cutting him off. "You say this _now_. But just wait till she's Brittany's age and it's a boy you don't approve off."

Charlie blinked and raised his hand smiling as sparks ran up and down his arm, "I think I can handle any _boy_."

Santana rolled her eyes again and slipped under the covers of the bed he was being ridiculous. "I'll make sure to remind you of this if our daughter finds a boy that she likes."

Charlie grumbles at this before climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms around her tightly, he's quiet for a moment. She didn't seem angry at him. "Do you think my mother can speed up the wedding? The nobles must know who you are."

Santana blinks, he'd avoided every mention of the wedding, he'd ducked out of anything to do with it instead leaving it to her and Judy to come up with something. "We're already married."

"Yes, but I realize now that you deserve better than a rushed wedding with a man you didn't know. I might very well end up becoming the Emperor and if that is the case I wish for you to be as revered and as loved as my mother in her role. Even if I don't become emperor, you are my queen and the future mother to my children and I will love you and I will honor you for the rest of my days." Charlie promises.

"You love me?" Santana rolls over so she can look at him. "Since when? Please don't tell me you're foolish enough to say you loved me from the moment you met me. We _met _at our wedding."

"Of course not," Charlie insists flashing Santana a small smile and nudging her.

"So when was it then? The first time we had sex?" Santana presses.

"No. I think it was around the time you stabbed me."

Santana stares at him like he's grown another head, "I hated you back then, you were taking me away from my family and _everything_. Why would you _love me_? I've always wondered why you didn't have me hauled off and executed. I mean I understand that there are many people who wish to see you fall, but _why _me?"

"I never wanted a wife who would simply do as I say, just because of my position. I mean the stabbing was a _bit _much, and it still hurts on some days, but you showed me that you weren't going to cower in front of me."

Santana crinkled her nose, "Is that why you got me pregnant? So, I couldn't kill you?" Charlie's grin said it all and she swats his chest hard. "I hope it's a boy," She says after a moment. "I think I'd enjoy it if our son annoyed you the way I'm sure you annoy your father." Charlie scoffed at this but pulled her closer. "I thought that all men wish for a son?"

"I do not wish to send my son out to war," Charlie said after a moment. "I'm _good _at it, so is Lucas, but witnessing it—I simply do not wish that on any of my children. I will _conquer_ the world for them, so that they do not have to."

She hadn't thought of that, "I don't want you to go on your next campaign. Giving birth is _horrible_."

"I won't." Charlie promised kissing her shoulder gently.


	35. Chapter 35

Santana scowled at her seamstress, she was tired of all the snide comments about her growing weight, if people hadn't met her they wouldn't _know_ that she was pregnant. She wasn't particularly large yet, she didn't need people fussing over her. She felt _fine_, even if her appetite had increased. Both Rachel and Judy were trying to tell her the horrors about pregnancy and how she would feel sick all the time. But she felt _fine_, well mostly fine. She personally felt as though she was going to _murder_ the seamstress. It's like she was against pregnant women.

There was a sharp knock at the door and she looks up as Judy enters the room, she was late of course but these days Judy was always late. "I'm sorry Santana, but Rachel and Lucas practically shoved her into my arms and went back to bed."

Santana nods, "Charlie made himself scarce?"

"He mentioned something about how he hasn't seen the new foal, and took off, he's got a hidden talent when it comes to figuring out when Rachel and Lucas are in need. He is however terrible at thinking of things on the spot, I know for a fact that Charlie's decided to put his breeding to a stop for the year. I don't even think he's _held _her yet, one would think that with a baby of his own on the way, he would be eager to learn everything he can."

Santana snorted and looked away for a moment, he had been fussing over her for the past few weeks and it was _exhausting_, and irritating. "We're _tempering_ our expectations. Also, you've heard Beth scream." She couldn't really blame Charlie, she didn't exactly want anything to do with Beth either.

"_Unfortunately_," Judy mutters under her breath. The windows needed to be replaced almost daily. She glances at Santana carefully, she hadn't missed the earlier comment. "Santana, I _understand_ that this is a scary time for you, and given the history that both Rachel and I share—"

"I feel fine Judy, I'm just frustrated with Charlie's hovering, I would _prefer _it if we could have this wedding _before_ I get truly round."

"His father was like that, I enjoyed asking for outrageous things and watching him do it, every pregnancy he was more worried about me—there were some pregnancies—" Judy exhales slowly it wouldn't do to scare the girl. "I know how frustrating it can be. I know how scared you must feel but I assure you when you're close to the time of birth, you're going to need every little bit of help he can offer you. Rachel found it useful to prepare Lucas for the birth to make sure he was ready. At the very least it should be something that amuses you."

Santana smirks, she hadn't thought of pushing her luck with him. "He promised that he'd take this wedding seriously."

"Wedding's are for the _bride_, dear. I assure you, that his input on the flowers, the feast arrangements, who sits with whom—" Judy shook her head. "It's for the best that he's not attempting to help, my poor garden hasn't recovered from the _last _time he tried to help. What you two must have a conversation on, however is what you're going to do after the baby is born. I realized that we can't have two toddlers getting into all sorts of trouble here at the palace."

Santana purses her lips slightly, as the seamstress finally lets her go free. "Well, I'll admit I haven't quite gotten used to living somewhere else, I've enjoyed my time here. Especially the hot springs."

"You can't keep using them, while you're pregnant." Judy said absent mindedly, "Your midwife should have informed you of that ages ago."

Santana twitched but nodded, it seemed she needed to give up more and more of her freedoms to carry Charlie's child. While he went off gallivanting around. She slips on her clothes quickly and moves with Judy out of the room. "Perhaps we can find something in the citadel—"

"Of course, not dear, Charles and Lucas both have their own palace. Personally, I would think with their age they would get tired of living so close to us. Russell complains daily about how he had twin palaces made at their birth and they haven't _once _used it—" Judy stops in her tracks and smiles. "Perhaps you should suggest it to him, after our wedding of course you should take a few of the servants and go and have some time to yourself there. It'll give you an idea of how you wish to decorate the place."

Santana's brow rose for a moment, "That sounds like a marvelous idea." It sounded like Judy was getting _tired _of taking care of Beth and she needed her sons out of the palace before they ruined more of her nice things. She's about to say more when she spots her husband talking animatedly with Tina about something, she frowns slightly. His hair was tussled and his clothes were ruffled, and she didn't want to begin to wonder what he'd been up to. "Charlie."

He looks up at her for a moment as a guilty look crossed his features. "My—"

Santana held up her hand, he was acting suspiciously. "I have spent most of the morning being stuck by seamstresses, and having snide comments made about the fact that I've started to gain some weight. You were the one that insisted that we move the wedding up."

Charlie looked between Santana and his mother for a moment, before dismissing Tina with a wave of his hand. "I _tried_ to help but I'm afraid my help is scoffed at," Charlie says looking at his mother.

"Weddings are for the bride, it's your duty to show up looking _clean_ and you must be shaven." Judy reaches and touches his hair, which was already becoming unruly. "This _will not _do."

Charlie jerks away from his mother and looks at Santana, a wounded puppy look on his face. "And Brittany laughed at my attempts to dance with her."

Santana shook her head slightly unimpressed, but immediately moved to link her arm with his. She was _curious_ as to what he was talking to Tina about. "Are you discussing the next campaign? Have you chosen a general to take your place?"

Charlie frowned, "I _haven't_, Tina is perhaps the best choice however there has never been a _woman _in charge of our armies, I'm uncertain how certain men will react. I believe it might be best to name Mike, but all the power will be in Tina's hands."

Santana hummed, she didn't want to accuse him of anything in front of his mother, but her curiosity was piqued. "What are you planning?"

Charlie flashes her a grin and leans in to kiss her only to have her stop him from doing so, and he groans. "Santana—"

"Given how our wedding went, I hope you realized by now that I do not _enjoy_ surprises."

Charlie glanced at his mother who laughed at the trouble he was getting himself into, "I've got the scar to prove how much you dislike them. But I sent Tina to go and get my palace ready. I figure since she's a woman, then she must know what you would need to be comfortable. I believe it wise to spend some time together away from my parents. It's _quiet _Santana, we'll be able to sleep without having all the glass shattered while we sleep."

Santana frowns, he was still lying. She didn't quite know how she knew _but she _knew, and she didn't like it at all. But she was going to let him _have this _one. "That had better be the truth," Santana said jabbing him in the region she had stabbed him.

"_Santana_."

"I have my daily appointment with your _father_. Though if he tells me to sit down and be still once more, I'm going to burn him." Santana froze and looked at Judy, who merely smiled. "I apologize in advance."

"Don't worry, I'm aware he can be _trying_. Lord knows I wish I could do what you do."


	36. Chapter 36

For weeks, all she had heard from Judy and to some extent Rachel was that weddings were for the _brides_, and that Charlie's only job was to show up. "What do you mean he took off with his brother last night? The wedding is at _midday_."

"He should be _back_, your majesty, he took off on his fastest horse."

"And no one thought to stop him and _remind him_ that he was getting married again?" Judy snapped at the servant.

"Lucas is with him," Rachel reminded Judy frowning herself. "I believe that they assumed that if anyone would drag Charlie out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into it would be _Lucas_. I _knew _they were planning something—"

"Are you certain Lucas wasn't the one that ran off and Charles is merely attempting to bring him back?" Brittany asked scratching her cheek. She was met with looks from every other woman present. "When his baby cries it shatters every window in the nearby vicinity, you two haven't slept a full night in _days_. I mean he wouldn't be the first—"

"Lucas loves _Beth_ as much as I do, he would never just _abandon _me, with the baby," Rachel huffed. "They both probably got drunk and wandered off and are in a mad dash to get here on time.

Santana kept her face neutral, "I have full faith in him," Santana lies.

"_Really_?" Brittany asks crinkling her nose.

She was going to find a way to murder him, perhaps when they took off to his palace, there would be a very large cliff she could push him off of. "When he found out about the baby he was rather insistent about this wedding after the shock wore off. I imagine this is the surprise he's been attempting to arrange behind my back for the past few weeks. I don't think he understands the meaning of being subtle."

"A grand romantic gesture?" Brittany asks and this is met by chuckles from Rachel and Judy.

Santana shook her head, "I don't quite think he _understands_ what that means. We did marry in front of his military and he couldn't be bothered to shave or cut his hair, he looked like a _barbarian _when I first met him, and even if he denies it. I think he was quite inebriated at the time he took me to his tent."

"One would think that he would have learned from watching Lucas's courtship with Rachel on how to talk and treat women," Judy muttered. "I apologize for my youngest son, I fear Russell was right and I spoiled him."

Santana frowned feeling defensive, he wasn't _that bad_. Sure he wasn't some grand romantic, and his idea of romance was having sex nearly everywhere. "He loves me, and I imagine that his gift will be as _thoughtful_ as his last gift was to me."

"You didn't know how to ride a horse until recently," Brittany reminded her and grinned when Santana glared at her. She bows, and decides it's at that moment she's going to take her leave. "I've not seen Mike in a while, he would be here right?"

"_Brittany_—" Judy said as she moved to follow her. "You know how your uncle gets about your fascination with Mike."

Rachel flicked her eyes towards Santana who was looking at the dress that was on the mannequin. "I'm _certain_ that Lucas will bring him back on time."

"I know what everyone thinks of him, but he is _thoughtful_ at times." Most of the time he was as dense as a rock, but she had to have faith that she would think that this gift was _worth _it if he was late. Though if this gift wasn't as amazing and as thoughtful to keep Rachel from talking, then she was going to have words with him.

~O~

Santana glanced at the door as she finished getting ready, she had been asked to informed the moment that Charlie and Lucas arrived but there hadn't been a word. She was getting nervous. Every _major _noble in the kingdom was here, the _orphans_ that Charlie had insisted upon were here, this could be her greatest embarrassment.

Charlie didn't _care _about the nobles, not _truly_, they would find ways to make money and continue being _noble_, as far as he was concerned. But she did, one couldn't _rule _without the support of the nobles. She was already aware of what nobles like Al Motta thought, they believed she was _illegitimate_. That she was just some woman from the _sticks_. "Anything?"

Judy followed her eyes to the door and frowned. "We'll _handle _it. People have come to expect such things from Charlie, I'm certain his father will give him a dressing down in front of the _nobles_—"

There's a heavy knock at the door and Judy stands as the door is opened, and Lucas steps through, he looks positively frazzled, his perfect look is frazzled and he looks just as haggard. "He's currently getting scrubbed down by a few servants, if you can hold the wedding off for a few more moments mother he would be eternally grateful."

Judy blinks and moves to Lucas, pausing and taking a step back. He smelled like _horse_, "Lucas, I _know _I didn't raise you in the barn, you cannot appear like this. Get yourself ready, you are to be beside Charles when he says his vows."

"He said I didn't have to go—" Lucas's eye twitched as he _realized_ that there was no arguing with his mother. "I'm going to _kill him_."

"After the wedding dear, now go. You're the crown _prince_ you can't be seen like this." Judy said firmly. Lucas bows and turns around heading out.

"What exactly did he get me?"

Lucas stopped and looked at Santana, raising a brow for a moment. He seemed to be having an internal debate before he smirked. "Well it's—"

"Lucas Quinn Fabray."

Lucas flicked his eyes toward his mother and bowed once more before leaving the room.

Santana turned to look at Judy and narrowed her eyes, at the suspicious smile on her face. "You _know _why he's nearly late."

"Of course, I do, he's my son. You learn to have a third-eye about these things," Judy said with a smile. "He was quite worried that they wouldn't get here in time for the ceremony, I imagine that's why he pushed Lucas and himself to the limit to make sure that your parents made the last leg of the journey."

"My—_my _parents are here?" Santana whispered, she took it back. "And this was his idea?"

"It was, I imagine I was boring him with the seating arrangement, and I believe he realized that there was _no one_ here for you. He insisted on doing this for you, rather last minute if I must say so." Judy huffed. "It was difficult to keep you in the dark. My son didn't like hiding it from you, though that's probably because he doesn't quite understand the meaning of subtle." Judy gently grabs Santana by the arm. "From what I understand your father will be heading back soon after the wedding but your mother will be staying for the birth."

Santana blinked back the tears, the last surprise before this she'd been sold into this marriage, but he was working on in it. He really did care about her. She was still going to smother him with a pillow later.

"No tears Santana, it's supposed to be a happy day."

Santana nods, "Of course," it would be a tiny fluffy pillow.

~O~

Charlie fidgeted, he knew he was a few moments late, and he didn't quite have time to dry off, so he was still _dripping_, but he hoped he could pass it off as sweat. Wearing his full army regalia in the great hall was a sweaty affair, but he just needed to cool down and smile and hope that Santana wasn't going to murder him for being late.

"I'm going to murder you," Lucas muttered as he took his spot beside his brother.

"You're the one that announced yourself to mother, she wouldn't have even noticed if you weren't there," Charlie muttered back. He forces a smile onto his features when his father turns to look at them. "Shut up Lucas you'll get us in trouble."

"_Good_," Lucas hisses back. He hadn't slept, they'd been forced to ride all night and well into the morning. He was promised a _nap_, a proper nap away from his screaming offspring. Charlie had _lied_. His brother was a liar and he was going to make him disappear after the wedding.

The doors to the great hall open and Charlie turns with the rest of the audience as Santana appears and a huge grin appears on his face as he straightens up. He's certain that some music is being played but she _looks _magnificent in the white dress, even if she looks annoyed with him. He'd probably have to sleep with one eye open. It doesn't take her long to close the gap and he takes a step towards her only to have her grip him by the front of his tunic and pull him in for a kiss. "Your parents—" he mumbles afterwards his cheeks turning pink.

"Thank you," Santana mumbles against his lips.


	37. Chapter 37

Santana looked out of the window of the carriage that she was in, watching the snowflakes fall, she still hadn't managed to get a good look at Charlie's palace, she had seen some wild horses, but she still hadn't gotten a look at where they would be staying for a few weeks. She sighs and adjusts the thick furs, she wasn't cold despite how cold it was and she offered them to her mother. "You know I'm fine," Santana insists.

Her mother shook her head, "You should keep them on, you may not feel the cold but your child might," Maribel is quiet for a moment, she couldn't believe how her daughter had changed, gone were the angry outbursts, she looked _happy_. Something that she hadn't expected.

Santana frowned and adjusted the furs on her lap once more, she could feel her mother's searching gaze and she sighed. "What have I done now?"

"_Nothing_, I just didn't—your father and I just never expected this. We thought—we were certain that you would try and murder him and we'd never see you again. And even if you had managed to stay alive, we never _expected _this. You seem to care for him."

"He's an idiot, and a barbarian, and I don't think he can sit _still _for more than five minutes. His feet are always cold and he enjoys pressing them against me when we share a bed," Santana says ticking off Charlie's terrible habits easily. "And I _did _attempt to kill him, which only made him like me more. So, if you _must _know he's clearly insane," Santana informed her mother. "But he's also kind, and if he didn't think he'd mess it up he'd make an _excellent _Emperor—but most importantly he _loves _me. He _loves _me, and I know he'll _adore_ this child." That she _truly_ believed, though he still hadn't show any affection towards his niece. He still hadn't held her, he seemed to know when they were coming before anyone else did and managed to disappear.

Maribel didn't say anything right away, instead turning her attention to her daughter's husband, he _seemed_ kind but the taxes that he had levied on their city-state would bankrupt them, it was partly the reason she had agreed to stay and negotiate. But if Charlie adored her daughter as much as Santana suggested that he did, and with the birth of their child, perhaps she could convince her daughter to talk to him about the taxes. "I am happy that this turned out well, that we didn't marry you off to someone who was _cruel_."

Santana turned her attention to her mother and frowned, there was something in her voice, that put her on edge. "You mean you didn't _sell _me off to someone who was cruel. I got lucky that the highest bidder, was someone who I can grow to love," Santana says. She did love him, he was _her _idiot, but she wasn't going to let her mother off the hook.

"Santana, he was going to _raze _our city to the ground, we all had to make sacrifices, but he _adores _you and you are to be the mother of his child. Surely, he wishes to preserve his wife's people, so that his children can have that connection."

Santana chewed the inside of her cheek, she had never actually talked about what he was doing to her city-state, mostly because she didn't care. They had _hated _her, the taunts of what she was had cut her deeply, and they still hurt. She didn't want to be worshipped like Charlie's family was but growing up had been difficult for her. "This is about the taxes he levied against you," she says slowly.

"They were _punitive_, we can't afford it, that's why they insisted that we offer him your hand. It was a gamble, but one that has proved to have panned out. He _loves_ you, and I assure there are ways to get things out of your husband and make him think it was _his _idea."

Santana balks at the idea, she wasn't going to have sex with him because _she _wanted something out of him. Well something other than him satisfying her _urges_, that were coming more frequently, not that Charlie seemed to mind. "I was willing to ask him on your behalf to do something, but I am not going to _whore _myself out to him." He may be an idiot but he seemed able to guess when she wasn't in it and he never pushed her farther than she was willing to go. She was _grateful_, that he let her control it, that he gave her an option to say no. There had been plenty of men in her city-state who would not give her the option, and she wasn't going to abuse the trust between them. "You can ask him yourself."

Maribel inhaled sharply, "I know that they didn't treat you well Santana, but it is still your home. You are alone in this place, and a good relationship—"

"I am not alone."

"Santana—"

"I'm not alone, the people don't _fear _me, the children aren't afraid to run up to me and talk to me and gossip about my husband in front of his face. They tease him mercilessly. The seamstress, wasn't afraid to tell me that I was getting fat—and stick me with those needles. The cranky old _bitch_," Santana said rubbing her arm. She still felt phantom pinches, from the old crone. "If you want less taxes, _petition _the Emperor, I wouldn't hold my breath he's a grouchy old man." Santana runs her hand over her stomach, "I have a child, that I will raise with the man who loves me, and I will never be lonely again."

Maribel is about to say something when the carriage finally comes to a halt and Santana turns to look out the window. Maribel follows suit, it was an impressive palace, but it was surrounded by plenty of land. The door opens and Maribel watches as Santana's face lights up at Charlie's presence. She raises a brow wordlessly watching their interactions.

Charlie takes Santana's hand and helps her down the steps from the carriage, "Our _palace_, I understand she's not much to look at now, but I promise you that in the spring and summer she's the most beautiful place in the kingdom. We can build a garden here for you if you'd like, my mother likes—"

"Is this where you breed your famous war-horses that people want?" Santana interrupts.

Charlie beams as he takes her hand, "Yes. We can visit the stables, they love to roam around the area but while it's this cold I've built them a large enclosure so that they can roam and remain warm in the winter. I'm sure that one of the stable hands mentioned a new foal, that we can view later."

"Speaking of which, I was wondering if it's possible for our child to have her own foal," Santana says, it would irritate the crap out of Rachel. She was eager to get her hands on one of Charlie's well-behaved war-horses, though that was when she had assumed her child would be a boy.

"Well, it will be years before our child is ready for that, but when it is _time _I promise that we will have the _perfect _foal ready." Charlie vows.

Santana leans in to his body, he had been shivering and she wants to share her warmth with him. "I don't think I'd like gardening, knowing you and our child I imagine it won't last long. But I would like to see _our _bedroom."

Charlie flicks her eyes at her, and then glances behind him remembering that Santana's mother was following them. "Santana—"

"We've talked about this Charlie, you _did _this to me. You don't get to have an _excuse_," Santana informs him pulling away for a second so he can see how serious she is. She didn't want to spend time her mother dealing with the fallout of her request. She needed time to think about this and determine what to do. She wasn't going to let _anyone_ take advantage of her husband. She was the only one that could because it was her privilege as his wife.

"I'm certain that I didn't do _anything_," Charlie begins only to realize he had no reason to argue with his wife.


	38. Chapter 38

Lucas had _warned _him that Rachel's appetite for sex had increased ten-fold when she was pregnant. He had made fun of his brother for his weakness at the time, not understanding that his _wife _was probably worse than Rachel had been and he was quickly realizing that he didn't have a choice in the matter at times. Which was why he was currently tip-toeing around his—no _their_ palace hoping to avoid his pregnant wife.

If any member of his army saw him, they would laugh at him for being so cowardly. His _wife _wanted sex, he should be happy that this was the case. But she wanted sex nearly three times a day, and their love-making was vigorous, he wasn't some machine.

"Your _highness_?"

Charlie froze, and slowly turned to look at Santana's mother. He'd been _caught_, now he needed to think of an excuse to get out of this mess. He doubted he could explain why he was sneaking about without losing some of what made him so powerful. "Ma'am," he manages forcing a smile onto his face. He had just wanted to hide in the stables and see how his horses were doing.

Maribel studied the man in front of her, "I imagine that my daughter has been running you ragged," he looks around suspiciously and she knows she has his attention for a few moments. "It isn't wise to simply stay still, I will walk with you. I wish to know the man who is to be the father of my grandchild."

Charlie bows his head ever so slightly, "Of course," he said extending his arm for her. When she takes it he looks around once more before making sure that Santana wasn't going to just _appear_, and begins to make his way to the stables. "You will be free to stay for as long as you want of course, a child must know his family."

"You have been very good to my daughter, and I'm glad that she's _learning _to love you," Maribel said carefully.

Charlie smiles, he was pleased to hear that. "I _love _your daughter with every fiber of my being, I would conquer the world for her if she asked," he admits.

Maribel made a mental note of his words, he had admitted to _loving _her deeply, which meant that she could get what she could make him an ally if she was going to plead her case to the Emperor. "I must admit, I am grateful that you're a good man, and that you didn't raze our lands to the ground after the incident on your wedding night."

"I'd be a very lonely man if I killed everyone who wanted to kill me," Charlie says with a hum. He glances at Maribel for a moment, "I'm aware that you wish to renegotiate the terms of our agreement, perhaps because I have grown to adore your daughter, Santana mentioned it." Charlie says before checking his corners, for a pregnant woman she was _sneaky_.

Maribel flushed immediately, "I hope you do not take offense—"

"Of course not, you simply thought you could manipulate my feelings for your daughter to your advantage, the terms are more than fair, it's the amount of taxes we collect from _every _state your size, and it's not as if your nobles aren't wealthy. I mean you can bring it up with my father, or you can simply refuse to pay in which case my brother will take his army and destroy your city. I imagine you would be spared and kept as our prisoners. Though it would be a relative life of _luxury, _you are after all my wife's mother." Charlie said firmly.

Maribel gawped, she had _misjudged him_, he had appeared to be an idiot as far as she was concerned but that had been a misconception and she had made a blunder. "I apologize—"

"Of course, this part of the conversation never happened," Charlie said smoothly. "You were telling me about Santana's childhood, and what she was like—"

"_There _you are."

Charlie froze in his spot and turned to look up the stairs to spot his wife standing there. "Santana, I was having a lovely conversation with your mother about your childhood, and then I was going to show her the stables, you're welcome to join us. To defend yourself against a mother's memory."

Santana blinked finally noticing her mother was currently walking with Charlie and she narrows her eyes. Her mother had worked fast, separating him, making sure that he could listen. She _hoped_ that he hadn't given anything away, or made any promises. She would ask him the questions later, she _knew _he gave off the aura of an idiot sometimes, but she had seen flashes of something _princely_. A term she was sure he would balk at. "That's why I was looking for you. You did promise you'd take me."

Charlie smiles, perhaps Santana was tired as well. "We can go now—"

"And then we can have lunch and retire to the bedroom," Santana finishes for him smirking at the fact that his eyes widen, and for a brief moment she witnesses his fear. She was _mostly_ joking to see his reaction, and it was hardly her fault he managed to scratch that itch. She had been a virgin before she met him so, the reality was _this _was all his fault. But she was tired to and she really did want him to hold her in his arms. Maybe that would lead to something else but she was worried about the baby.

"Right _of course_, perhaps we should have another discussion with the midwives that came with us," Charlie said as he extricated himself from Maribel and climbed up the stairs to see his wife and help her down.

"I don't want them poking and prodding," Santana grumbles at him.

"They don't _poke _and—" Charlie snorts when Santana jabs him in the side. "Okay, maybe they do but I assume they have your best interests at hand. I can stay with you this time if you wish?"

"You'll _worry_," Santana points out, "And they'll end up talking to you because they'll think you can insist on things that I don't want to do."

"There are things that you're _not _doing?" Charlie questions and is met with a look from Santana. Of course there was. "Of course, I'm going to worry about you Santana, I'll be joining you."

Santana rolled her eyes, "They're operating under the impression that I'm _Rachel_, and your mother. By their accounts my pregnancy is going _well_. Your culture has a strange fascination with _boys_. They think it's a _boy_ already because I haven't had any complications so far."

"There is a line of succession to think about."

"Which you don't," Santana said. "Is this where you'd rather be? Being a farmer for _horses_?" Santana asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs and left the palace.

"Santana, wait till you see the _horses_, it's _relaxing_ work."

Santana rolled her eyes, glancing at her mother who was following them at a distance. "You say that about zapping your brother with lightning."

Charlie huffed, "That's _also _very relaxing, you should try throwing a fireball at his head, I assure you that it will be _funny_."

"And have your mother accusing me of enabling your bad habits? I would like Judy to think I have a positive influence on you."

"So, I should stop zapping Lucas?" Charlie bristled at the idea. Someone needed to remind Lucas that he wasn't the best thing to happen to the world.

"No, you can continue to do that, and you should do it. Lucas is _terrible_ at times but expect a shake of my head and a reproachful look," Santana smiles as the door to the stables is opened. It smells like a _barn_, but she's in a stable and she shakes it off. Most of the time Charlie's army had smelled far worse. There were at least fifty horses in rather large stalls.

"This is the mare barn, the stallion barn is a bit farther. Every year before I normally go out for war, I check to see which male foals are worth keeping for a warhorse, they are never mares." Charlie places a hand on the snout of one of his horses resting his head against hers. "You can ride any of them they're all trained, but during the winter they don't get nearly enough exercise, so careful."

"No oranges this time?" Santana asks.

Charlie laughed, "No, they all have their favorites I imagine, but I don't have time to spend as much time as I want _here_." He looks around the barn. "You must pick your own horse, I _know _you have Comet, but what's _mine _is yours."

Santana blinked there were _quite _a few horses there to choose from, "I don't know _that _much about horses—"

"I'll help," Charlie promises.


	39. Chapter 39

Judy dabbed the sweat off her brow as the doors to Santana's room were opened for her, even with the windows open. The heat Santana was giving off was like a furnace, and she was worried about the bed catching fire. Every time one of the midwives attempted to touch her, Santana would literally burst into flames. The baby was early nearly a month by the midwife's estimate. That coupled with the pain of contractions and Santana was ready to burn the entire palace to the ground. She looks around the halls, Lucas and Russell had paced but Charlie was just sitting on the ground, arcs of lightning coming off his body as he stared at the door.

"Mother is Santana—is the _child_—" Charlie said getting up, it takes all of his mental faculties to pull himself together. He didn't hear a child's cry, and he hadn't spent the better part of the day waiting yet. He wasn't stupid, he knew the child had come nearly a month early. He had been there when the midwives had given their estimates when they had done their checks. He had _listened_ to them assure her that everything looked fine. As far as he was concerned he should have them all locked up, things didn't _look _fine to him. He was a bundle of _nerves _and his mother's look of concern wasn't helping.

Judy places her hands on her son's shoulders, she would need to talk to Russell about choosing not to be there for his youngest son, and leaving him alone. With Lucas off at war, Charlie had been sitting here alone. "Santana informed me with _very_ colorful language that you can touch her flames.

Charlie frowned slightly, and glances inside as Santana's body suddenly erupts into flames when another midwife touches her causing the old woman to stumble back. He suddenly understood the problem and immediately enters the room, bypassing his mother. "What do I need to do," he asks.

The old woman looks slightly scandalized that he's in the room but one look from Judy is all she needs to step aside. "You need to wash your _hands_ my prince. This area must be clean."

Charlie dips his hands into water that is brought before him and he flashes what he hopes is a comforting smile at his wife, as he approaches her. He immediately ducks when a fireball is launched at his head, "I thought we were passed you attempting to _murder _me."

Santana glared at him, it _hurt_, and the herbs that they had given her did _nothing _for the pain. "This is your _fault_ you—"

"_Mija_," Maribel corrected gently.

"Don't _mija _me! It hurts, and he did this to me! The son of a _bitch_—I'm sorry Judy—did this to me!" Santana yelled throwing another fireball at him. It doesn't quite reach as another sharp contraction hits.

Charlie hesitates, torn between rushing to his wife side and what he had come to do. "The pain will subside once the child is free," the midwife says pushing him between Santana's legs.

"Okay so do I just—catch the baby?" Charlie asks putting his hands out in a catching position.

The midwife turned to give Judy a harsh look. "This is his first time," Judy reminded her. "And it's not like he was taught how babies are born."

"This isn't helping the child at all, you must calm her down."

Charlie looked at Santana who glares back at him. "Calm down?"

Santana stares at him in slight shock at how _idiotic_ he was. She couldn't believe that she may have _loved _him. "Charlie."

Charlie's blood ran cold, and he was tempted to flee the room. She was angry, he could hear it in her voice, at least she wasn't flaming up anymore. "Santana, you are the—"

"Come here," Santana says calmly.

"I think I'd rather stay—" Charlie gets shoved towards her by the midwife. Santana was right about her, she really was an _awful _person. He stumbles towards her and smiles at her as best as he can, and moves to touch her face, brushing some hair out of her face. "You're the most beautiful I've ever seen you," he murmurs to her.

Santana smacks his hand away, despite wanting him to hold her hand. "Don't think you can get out of this by whispering sweet nothings into my ear," she snaps at him. "This is _your _fault, and I can't _believe_ that you told me to calm down."

"I was trying to help!" Charlie insisted. He looks at his mother to back him up but the midwives were where he had been standing. He frowns slightly and turns back to Santana. "You're right, I was being thoughtless, I just don't know what to do. Put a sword in my hand and point in a direction and I can conquer the world. This—I feel helpless, so tell me what to do Santana."

Santana bites the inside of her cheek he was worried, it was etched on his face, and he didn't do _worried_, he barely did scared. "You hold my hand and you don't say anything." She orders him after a moment. "Except that it's going to be okay."

Charlie takes her hand in his immediately and holds it tightly. "It's going to be okay Santana," he says leaning in and murmuring against her cheek.

She believed him, she had to even as another wave of pain hit her. "I'm still going to kill you, after this. For doing this to me."

"Okay," Charlie says, smiling at her.

~O~

Her child's first cry doesn't shatter any glass, and Santana can feel a rush of emotions, and a sudden easing sensation as the pain begins to subside. She looks up to see them swaddling her child, the midwives had argued over whether it was a boy or girl, but at this point she didn't care. She squeezes Charlie's hand tighter, keeping him by her side even though she _knows_ he wants to see the child.

"Well, after two boys running around, it only _makes _sense that there will be two little girls for Russell to spoil rotten," Judy says with a shake of her head.

"It's a girl?" Charlie whispers in shock.

There's a moment of panic, he had said that he had wanted a girl, but she had never believed him. Every man wanted a son, her mother had told her as much. "I—"

"Santana we've got a little girl!" Charlie said with absolute awe in his voice.

There's a warmness in her heart, in hearing his adoration already. She shouldn't listen to her mother about these things. Charlie was _Charlie_, her mother didn't know him at all. If he said he was going to adore this child, then he was going to adore this child. She swallows when the child is gently placed on her chest, she's got a thick head of dark hair, but she's surprised to see she has Charlie's eyes, the hazel ones, and she blinks back tears. She had been worried that the child wouldn't look like _him _at all, but there it was proof that she was _his_.

"She needs to be cleaned," the midwife informs Charlie who looks like he's vibrating in joy. "Then you may hold her for a moment before her first feeding."

Charlie nods, he was still practically vibrating as he turns to Santana, "She's _beautiful_ Santana. She's absolutely _beautiful_. Just like her mother."

Santana nods and she flicks her eyes at her mother for a moment, "Promise me, she'll get to choose her own _husband_. That she won't be sold?" She needed to hear him say it.

Charlie blinks and looks over at Santana's mother for a moment, suddenly understanding where this was coming from. "I'm pretty sure she'll take after me in that regard, because that's how we'll raise her. She'll never think that she has to be subservient to _anyone_."

Santana nods, she believes him, and she finally lets go of his hand. He needed to hold her, he needed to feel like he was just as important. "Go and see your daughter," she mumbles as the exhaustion suddenly hit her.

Charlie hesitates for a moment before leaning in and kissing Santana's forehead. "I love you," he murmurs to her.

**Santana gently pushes him away, and watches with half-lidded eyes as he scampers off to see his daughter. She ****_loved _****him too.**


	40. Chapter 40

Santana watched as her daughter toddled around the palace, attempting to chase after her cousin. Her nursemaid was close by to make sure she didn't fall. She couldn't believe it had been over a year since her daughter was born. It was true that her daughter had plenty of maids who helped her raise her child, but they weren't a substitute for her father. And she was worried that Isabel would grow up without him in her life.

It was _difficult_ with Charlie off on his military campaigns, and she couldn't believe how much she missed him. Simply getting to sleep without his presence had been difficult. It was the longest they'd been apart since they'd been married. Their daughter was getting so big, he had _missed _her first wobbly steps, Isabel had learned to run before she could even walk properly. The Empire was _big _enough as far as she was concerned, and the idea that Charlie was off risking his _life _conquering new lands that Lucas would rule over was no longer sitting well with her. Charlie was _mortal_, and she had to wonder what he would leave his daughter if he passed.

It didn't help that Russel was more than aware that Charlie didn't wish to be _king _or emperor, he wanted to retire to his palace and raise horses. She wasn't going to be _the _simple wife of a _farmer_, Charlie would make a fine _king_.

"It _gets _easier."

Santana looked at Rachel who smiled at her, "Them _leaving _for months at a time? Or seeing how fast they're growing?"

"_Both_? I imagine it'll get easier to know that our children can now get into trouble if we take our eyes off them for a moment. But the idea that they're gone, it gets easier."

"You're not worried?"

"About his safety? I worry about his safety everyday, I pray to the gods that he will be okay, that they will protect him. But Lucas _always _comes home, just like Charlie does," Rachel insists.

Santana was quiet for a moment, "There has been some _activity_ in both the Eastern and Western region, rebellions have been sprouting up. The _taxes_ could be put to better use, I believe that the Motta's are behind this, or at least funnelling money. The taxes are becoming punitive."

Rachel frowned, "Where did you hear that?"

"I attend the daily meetings with the Emperor's counsel," Santana said with a shrug. Charlie _loathed_ attending, but she was interested in the state of affairs. She didn't need something as impractical as _faith_, she needed to know. She was going to push Charlie to make suggestions about how they were going to improve their citizen's life, instead of spending the taxes on an _never-ending _war. "It's something to do, and you do know how Charlie _hates_ going," she says after a moment when Rachel gives her a look.

"Well I—" Rachel begins only to jump when there was a loud bang followed by the sound of Isabel crying. She turns quickly to the children as Isabel toddled over to her mother and blinked at the considerably hairy man who had slammed into the far wall. "_Guards_—Charlie?"

Charlie grimaces as he smacks the flames in his scraggly beard and looks absolutely horrified, "Isabel it's _daddy_," it comes out as a whine but he hadn't meant to scare his daughter. He had just hurried as fast as he could back to his family.

Santana picked up her daughter in mild surprise, she had felt the change in heat for just a moment, but she hadn't _seen _it. She flicks a look at her husband, no wonder Isabel had felt threatened, he _looked _awful and he smelled like he had spent the past three days riding. She soothes her daughter gently rubbing her back as she hiccups and cries and sends a death glare at her husband. "Bathe. Cut your hair, and that beard and then _you _can see your daughter."

Charlie _scowled_ at his wife, "Santana, my _daughter_—"

"Is terrified of you because you look like a _barbarian_. How did you even get into the palace without your mother knowing?"

"Through the window?" Charlie responded with a shrug.

"You broke in?" Santana blinks, she shouldn't be surprised.

"No. I just took a route my mother wouldn't expect to make sure I got to see my beautiful daughter and my beautiful wife. It's been _so long_," Charlie said taking a step towards Santana.

"You smell," Santana informs him bluntly taking a step back. "And I do not find this _barbarian _look attractive. Your daughter agrees with me, find us when you look presentable."

"Santana!"

"Whining is unbecoming of a _prince_," Santana sniffed, keeping the amused smile off her face. He hadn't changed one bit. He sulks, before walking off to do as he was told and she relaxes. "Daddy's back," she mumbled to her daughter kissing her forehead.

~O~

It's after dinner before he finally makes his presence known to her, and she's already put Isabel to bed. She doesn't need to look up from the report she's reading. "You're a stranger to our daughter, I imagine it'll take some time for her to remember that you're her father. The same thing happened to Lucas, and I'm _certain_ that it'll happen again once he arrives."

Charlie made a face, "She's my _daughter_—"

"You've been off conquering the world, while ignoring the lands you've already conquered. Motta is financing a rebellion, it's quite possible that there will be no rest for you and your brother this winter. Your father might finally push you to finish him." Santana glanced up once she feels the bed shift and looks to see her husband shuffling on the bed to get closer to her. She waits for a moment before smacking him in the face with the report. "I'm busy."

"You're _busy_?" Charlie said incredulously. "I honored our _vows_ and now I have needs and—Isabel could use a—" He gets smacked in the face again and he groans before flopping onto the bed beside Santana. "Maybe you could use your hand?"

"No."

"Fine I'll use mine," Charlie says in response. He feels childish.

At this Santana finally gives him the attention he's seeking turning to face him. He brightens and she knows she has his complete attention, even if he is _hoping _to have sex with her. She had missed him, but there was clearly a chasm between them. "Charlie. You're going to be gone again, to put down a rebellion and by the time you come back it'll be time to go on another campaign, is this how you _wish _to spend our daughter's _youth_? She doesn't know who you are anymore, I don't _know _who you are anymore."

Charlie frowned and rubbed his jaw slowly, "When did she start doing what she did earlier? I thought it would be something you would send to me, in the letters."

"I didn't see what she did."

"She blew me back, with fire and wind!" Charlie frowned. "Where is the lightning?"

Santana smiled it was completely Charlie, "You scared her."

"She's my _daughter_ we do not know _fear_—Santana!" Charlie yelped when Santana reached forward and poked him hard in the side.

"I'm glad you arrived in time to see her first use of her abilities." Santana said after a moment. "You've missed her first words, her first steps—what else will you miss?"

"If I continue to go? I do not have a choice, I serve at the pleasure of my _father_. If it is his _will_, then I must go," Charlie frowned. "I missed you. I missed our daughter, you think it doesn't pain me? To know that I've missed so much."

Santana rested her head against his, and finally chose to give in to what she was feeling. She had missed him just as much. She straddles his waist but stops him from immediately proceeding forward. "You must attend your _father's_ counsel and advise him that perhaps the time for conquest has ended. That we should _invest_ in the people." She licks her lips, she'd given this a lot of thought but Charlie's resistance was something she was worried about. "I want to be Queen—a _queen_. Rachel and Lucas show no interest in making things _better_, and I _know _you care for the people. I know being the emperor isn't something you want but I _know _you'll make a fine emperor. I have faith in you."

"I go away for a few months and you wish for a coup?"

"No, I don't want to be _queen_ right now, your father wants to divide the kingdom for the two of you. But you've shown _little _interest in ruling, it's why he's favored Lucas more," Santana let go of his hands. He was upset, she could see it in his eyes.

"Why are you insisting that I tell my father this? It's your idea," Charlie said after a moment.

Santana frowned, she'd made a few suggestions but the men had simply ignored her. They hadn't heard her. "You are his _son_."

"His _idiot_ son, and I'm perfectly fine with that. You will tell him what you have planned and I will back you. I doubt I'll have nearly the passion for this as you have. Plus, I imagine it'll make Lucas look bad, which is always a bonus as far as I'm concerned." Charlie reaches for Santana's cheek, and gently strokes it with his thumb. "If you wish to _rule_, then I will make it happen, but you will be the one _ruling_."

"I don't—"

"I'm not nearly intelligent to have come up with what I imagine are excellent ideas Santana, if I am to become a king for you, then you will be the one to rule. You will be the one coming up with the laws, the taxes, I'll raise my horses and the children and go to war if it calls for that."

Santana blinks and smiles, "You'll raise Isabel? She thinks you're a big hairy monster."

Charlie huffs at this, but he smiles when Santana leans in to kiss him, he had missed this.


	41. Chapter 41

Russell's eyes flicked upward as his youngest son entered the room, it was _unexpected_. Charlie never attended council meetings unless his presence was requested and even then, he usually spent the entire time _complaining_ like a child. He turns his attention to Santana for a moment but she didn't seem to notice. "Your husband is here," he informs her bluntly. The other council members were getting irritated by her presence, many believed that it wasn't her job to be here.

Santana blinked and looked up at Charlie, she smiles, she had let him sleep in this morning. He'd been _exhausted_. "Charlie," she pauses and leans forward when he enters her personal space and gently swipes some jam that's on the side of his lips and shakes her head. He smiles at her and she can't help but to gently press her lips against his, for a brief moment.

"Shouldn't you be playing with your horses?" Russell asks in a bored tone.

Charlie runs a hand through his short-clipped hair as he takes a seat beside his wife, "For the past two years, I've been informing you of the danger of Governor Motta, he's breaking _your _laws, and you turn a blind eye because Westerville practically pays for our war efforts. He's grown bold, and while I don't think he'll ever openly challenge you, it's become a problem and it's one of our own making."

"Nonsense, where' the proof that Governor Motta is guilty of what you accuse him of? It could easily be one of the lords—"

"The attempt on _my _wife's life, that you didn't take seriously," Charlie snaps at Lord Remmington. He turns back to his father. "If he had _dared_ go after Rachel, you would have allowed Lucas to wipe Westerville off the face off the map."

"Don't make this about your petty rivalry with your brother. And as far as I'm concerned, his attempts on Santana's life are _your _fault. You were aware that Motta was angling to get you to marry his daughter," Russell pointed out. "Also, that's _not _proof."

"The proof is the money trail that Al Motta, has been leaving around. It's the _captured_ rebels that have pointed to Al Motta, as financing their rebellions," Santana said briskly motioning to a servant to bring forth the reports that she had prepared.

"_Preposterous_!" Lord Remington began, only for him to stop when lightning shot past his ear, causing his hair to stand up on end.

"My wife speaks with _my _voice, and she will be respected," Charlie snaps at him. He turns to his father before he can say something reproachful. "You wish for me to take my responsibilities seriously, then I _will_. I will put down the rebellion, but we must look to see _why _the people were so easy to rebel in the first place. We must not _punish_ those that are innocent or those that are caught up but the _leaders_, and we must listen to our _people_."

Santana took her queue from her husband and stands up, "The rapid expansion and the _heavy _taxes that immediately go into our military has exhausted many farmlands, especially with Prince Lucas's abilities killing crops. The people are hungry and dying, and they are being squeezed for every drop that they have. I believe that we should put a pause on our expansion, if only for a few years so that our empire can _flourish_, if we invest in education, and farms, we can increase production. If we built roads and had a militia guard these roads so that trade could continue unimpeded by bandits and the like, we'll open up villages, trade will be smoother. If all our citizens have coin in their pocket, then our coffers will swell anyway, you can continue your expansion."

Russell raises a brow, "Are you sure it's wise to have your wife speak on your behalf?"

"She's smarter than everyone else in the room, so I don't see why not?" Charlie retorted with ease as the door opened. Charlie turns half-expecting to see Lucas finally joining them but instead he sees Isabel's maid.

"_Mommy_!" She squeals loudly holding her hands out. The nurse places her on the ground and she makes a beeline for Santana.

A huge grin appears on Charlie's face as he scrambles down and extends his arms so Isabel can walk to him. "Hey there Isabel, it's _daddy_!"

Isabel ducks under his arm and passes him as she grabs onto the hems of Santana's dress.

Santana bit her lip to stop from laughing at her husband's misfortune and sweeps Isabel up in her arms, kissing her chubby cheeks. "You need to play with your daddy," she says looking at Charlie. "Or he's going to throw a tantrum."

"I do not throw _tantrums_!" Charlie insists.

"Ignore him," Santana says as she tries to slip Charlie Isabel, but her daughter holds on tighter. She sighs, "She likes the same type of food that you do."

Charlie blinked and looked at his daughter, "Cake?" He blinks when Isabel turns to him looking at him suspiciously. He grins, "Let's go to the kitchens and get _cake_ and those little buns with _jam_, how does that sound Isabel?" Isabel stares at him some more before finally nodding and reaching out to him so that he could hold her. Charlie grins at Santana, "I'm an _excellent_ provider."

Santana rolled her eyes but let him have this one as he picked Isabel up. She would check in on them later, to make sure that everything was alright, and he had the maid in question.

Charlie pauses for a moment turning to her, "Can you handle this?"

"Of course, have fun with Isabel," Santana says. "Not too much cake."

Russell watches for a moment, waiting until his son leaves before turning to Santana, "Since when has my son wanted to rule?"

"Since he _had _a child," Santana retorts, it was a lie. Charlie still didn't want to rule over anyone, but he had come around to the idea of taking over after Russell. "Now about _Motta_."

Russell frowned before nodding, declaring Santana as his voice was probably the most intelligent thing his son had ever done.


	42. Chapter 42

"I think we should try for another child."

Santana rolls over to look at her husband, he'd been gone for nearly three months this time. The rebellion had taken both armies to put down but she knew that there would be more to come. She had been surprised at the reports of surprise attacks, but he was back for a few days. "Are you saying this because Isabel thinks of you as a stranger?"

"No. I've always had _Lucas_." Charlie makes a face at the comment. Isabel was running around the palace like she owned the place, and he knew she would be beautiful like Santana. It would take her sometime to see that he was her father, and she still got confused by Lucas's presence half the time.

"That's unfortunate," Santana interrupts flashing him a small smile.

"Right?" Charlie puffs out his cheeks and scratches the new scar on his cheek. "All I had was Lucas, I think if my parents were able to have more children I would have been very close to them and perhaps I wouldn't have been as lonely. Weren't you lonely?"

Santana closes her eyes for a moment before she nods, "I was. But then again, you _disappear_ quite often and while your father is slowly coming around to the idea of you staying closer to the capital and only riding out when you're needed. The empire is still currently in flux, since your father refuses to move against Al Motta and his _ilk_. They were _friends_ once, and I think your father has a blind eye to him."

Charlie frowned, "I was using the child as a pretense to have sex with you. Then you mentioned my father and Al Motta. I'm not sure I want to have sex anymore."

Santana swatted his chest, stopping at the deep gouge in the muscle, the weapons that were out there were getting better, and Charlie for whatever reason chose to wear leather armour. She runs her fingers along the wound. They would need to put a stop to it soon, "You need to be more careful."

Charlie rests his hand against her, flashing Santana a smile. "Worried?" He teases.

"For Isabel's sake," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. It's a lie and the truth all wrapped into one. She wouldn't know what to do if he died. "She should not grow up without a father." When he wiggles his eyebrows at her she snorts. "Plus, your father would never _give_ me half of his empire, and it will all go to Lucas."

Charlie placed his hand over his heart dramatically, "You wound me Santana." She had never once said the words he so desperately wanted to hear from her lips, she had never once professed her love to him. He worried about it at times, but Santana wasn't one for such sentimentality. As far as he knew she tolerated his presence and used his position to get what she wanted. "But will you think on it?"

"I don't think Isabel will appreciate an interloper right now," Santana said shaking her head. "She is close with Beth, but I do _see _your point. I mean it's _Beth_, she's the child of Lucas and Rachel. She'll probably thank us for it later."

Charlie nodded, and nuzzled Santana. "So?"

Santana leaned back, having another child, a _boy_ would cement Charlie's position. Rachel had been advised that another child might be the death of her, and she seemed content with the one. A son would put Charlie on the path "Very well, get to it."

Charlie blinks, as Santana smirks at him. "Am I to be your concubine again?"

Santana laughed and kissed him, "Yes. You're the one that wants another child," Santana laughs when he pulls her so she's on top of him. It was their favorite position. "But only if you _promise_ to be more careful, you have _children_ to come home to."

"And you," Charlie says leaning up so he could kiss her. "I have you to come too as well."

Santana blinks and smiles down at him resting her hand on his chest as she leans in to kiss him deeply. "I'm supposed to be the death of you, remember?"

"I do," Charlie mumbled against her lips.

~O~

Santana raised a brow at her husband as he sat in his seat with Isabel sitting on his lap. The two of them had jam around their lips and she shakes her head as Charlie feeds her some of his bread before taking a bite. She had always been a bit of a picky eater but she looked so much like her father it was troubling. "You need to stop feeding her sweets."

"I eat sweets all the time," Charlie pointed out about to take a bite of the bread when Isabel places a hand on his arm and lets out an outraged cry. He smiles and brings it down so she can take a bite before taking his own bite.

"Exactly my point." Santana said as she took a seat beside them, watching as Charlie moves so that they're a bit closer. She grabs a napkin and gently dabs at Isabel's cheek ignoring her fussing before she does the same for her husband. "I was just with the midwife," she says absentmindedly.

Charlie turns his attention to her, "And?"

"They're certain it is going to be a boy this time."

"They were certain that Isabel was going to be a boy," Charlie pointed out.

"I imagine that they always say it's going to be a boy, I mean they only get it wrong about half the time. I asked them to keep it quiet right now. I have nothing against your mother but I'd rather wait for a while."

Charlie nodded, "Father says I should be leaving in another month, he's grown tired of this game with Al Motta. Lucas will be leaving with me as well."

Santana was quiet, she didn't' want him to go but throwing a tantrum would not sway Russell at all. "Very well, then we should retire to your palace for a week or two, so you can spend some time checking out the horses. I imagine Isabel would enjoy seeing the baby foals."

Charlie looked up, "Really?"

"Yes, she already knows what a horse is right Isabel. What does a horse say?" She prompts.

"_Neigh_."

Charlie grinned and rubbed his daughter's back. "Very well I'll make the preparations, it'll be her first trip after all."


	43. Chapter 43

"Mommy!" Isabel squealed as she ran to her mother holding her hands up.

Santana smiled as she lifted her daughter up and pressed her lips against her cheek. Her breasts were _hurting _and her stomach had grown, and it was impossible to hide her pregnancy further. And with Charlie gone, at least Russell was allowing her a little project so she could figure out how to make lives better after the rebellions were put down. She glances up at her daughter's maid and waves her off, she needed to spend time with her daughter. "Do you want to go to your grandmother's garden? And look at the flowers?" She asked.

Isabel shakes her head, instead resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "Story."

Santana laughed, and rubbed her daughter's back. "And what story should I tell you today?"

"_Daddy_!" Isabel shouted.

"Of course," Santana rolled her eyes. Isabel only adored her father because he didn't seem to have an issue with letting her eat as much cake as she wanted. She had cried for ages when he had left again, and she _knew _Charlie had done everything in his power to _stay_. She was certain there had been tears in his eyes as he rode off to go after Mota. "Well, do you want to hear the story about how your mommy and daddy met?"

"_Yeah_!" Isabel nods eagerly.

"Well, once upon a time there was a beautiful flame princess, who spent her days alone because everyone was afraid of her." Santana begins, she should get one of the artists to draw the story out so she could show Isabel. "And her parents decided that she needed a husband."

Isabel nodded, her attention was completely on the story. It was rare for someone of her age to be entertained by the words.

"So, she was given to this _barbarian _of a man, he was hairy and he smelled funny," Santana said as she rubbed Isabel's head gently.

"Daddy."

"Yes, your _daddy_." Santana laughed, Charlie would be horrified with this story. He would insist he had been dashing. "The fire princess was very scared and after they were married she stabbed him." Charlie would _definitely _hate this story. She's about to continue when there was sharp knock at the door. "Come in," Santana said looking up at the door.

A servant who looks slightly out of breath immediately stands at attention, his eyes flick to Isabel for a moment. "Your highness, your presence has been requested in the throne room. It is of the utmost _urgency_."

Santana hesitated, for a moment before smiling at her daughter, who looked like she was about to fuss. "Time for a _cake_ break," she said quickly, smiling at how easy Isabel was to distract her and she picks her daughter up. She relaxes when she spots Isabel's nanny close by. "She deserves a slice of cake, take her to the kitchens."

"Of course, your highness." The nanny said sweeping Isabel up and carrying her away.

Santana adjusts herself before making herself to the throne room quickly, frowning slightly when she spots Rachel making her way from the opposite wing. "Rachel?"

Rachel blinks spotting Santana, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No, I was telling Isabel a story when the servant came to fetch me, I was hoping that you knew," Santana admits honestly as they enter the throne room, and she spots Judy who looks positively distraught and her heart sinks immediately. "Is _Charlie _okay?" She demands turning to look at Russell who looked worried himself.

"I don't know." Russell said with a frown, "The news from Westerville has broken."

Flames erupted around Santana's feet, she had _told _him to be careful. The fighting had been different than usual, sneak-attacks which caught the troops off guard. The chaos made Charlie's abilities harder to use in the situation. "What do you _mean _you don't know!"

"We don't know if it's _Charlie_ or _Lucas_," Russell clarifies.

"I may not be able to burn the palace down, but _that's _something that we must find out _immediately_." Rachel insists.

"No one is _dead, _injured perhaps, but no one is dead. I _know _Motta isn't _foolish _to kill one of my sons, he's doing everything in his power to stop me from riding to Westerville and bringing the entire port down with a wave of my hand."

"I don't understand, both Lucas and Charlie are pure destruction when they want to be. Judy's garden can attest to their destructive power, why would they be in any danger of being captured?" Rachel asks.

"Charlie can't use his abilities when he's submerged." Santana swallowed.

"Lucas has trouble using his abilities when there is very little water in the air." Judy supplies. "Russell insisted that they needed to learn their weakness."

"_Westerville _is a port _city_ it's surrounded by water! It's not like they're in the dessert!" Santana swallowed licking her lips. "What does Motta want? If he wants Charlie to marry his daughter—"

Judy frowned, "You have a _daughter_, and you're _pregnant_ yet again, with a chance you may have a male child. If that was what Al Motta wanted, he would demand your head and that of any children you created together. Charlie is clever."

"No one in this room believes that," Santana said throwing her hands up. "He's not clever, I've witnessed him fight, and there's rarely a thought other than, '_hit it harder until it stops moving_'. He's even said as much." The panic was creeping. "He's the one that wanted to get pregnant—" Santana turned to Russel her anger flaring. "He warned you multiple times about Mota, you let it get to this _point_."

"Unrest and—"

"You're _taxing_ the people to much, Lucas kills the crops, people are starving in your empire which you rapidly expand. Both Charlie and Lucas take huge _swathes_ of land but you're not nurturing the diverse city-states, there's a _schism_ growing and you're _sitting _here while one of your son's is captured."

Russell stood to his full height the ground quaking under his feet, there was a large crack and suddenly all the window. "My _sons _are the finest warrior's in the _empire_, if one of them got captured it's because they got _careless_."

"Or they're _exhausted_, it's been a _long _year. You haven't seen the _injuries_ that Charlie's sporting—"

"Enough," Judy said her voice hard, causing both Santana and Russell to stop in their tracks and turn to her. "The policy is something you two can bicker about until you're blue in the face, but that does not _bring _my son's home. What are you going to do about it? A parent should never outlive their child, and you _know _how we struggled and you _swore_ to me you would protect them and make them strong."

Russell hesitated for a moment. Before taking his seats, "And I kept my promise, we'll wait for the demands—assuming that Charlie hasn't managed to free himself."

Santana let out a frustrated sound before turning to storm out. If he came home _safe_ she was never letting him leave to go to war again. He might not be the _clever_ but he was observant enough to know that Motta would be a problem before anyone else. He had a better grasp of things than most people gave him. She turns to a servant. "Find me my _daughter_." She needed to be around something familiar, and that reminded her of him and gave her hope for the future and _Isabel_ was just that. She _needed_ her father, and so did the child that was growing inside of her.


	44. Chapter 44

"We have heard very _little _news Santana. News from the frontline is _rare_." Russell said calmly. "It's a two-week journey and taking the rest of the army down to the front lines is _foolish_ and risky."

"So is leaving Charlie in that madman's clutches. What am I supposed to tell my _daughter _and future _son _about their father?" Santana demanded. Every day she was in this room, she may not understand the military like Charlie did, but at this point she needed something to keep her busy and if marching out to war to get her husband back, if only so she could murder him, was at least something to do.

"You tell them that your _husband_ was a hero."

"I'm more inclined to call him an _idiot_, who never listened to my wise words," Santana retorted. She suddenly understood why Charlie had balked at the idea of having a son. None of her children would ever go to fight a senseless war if she had anything to say about it.

"Santana, we're due to hear something any day now. Rushing now would be foolish and more lives would be lost."

"_He is a prince_, he is a precious resource. Lives—" Santana choked on the words, Charlie's life was important but sending more men and women to die to retrieve him was asinine. She didn't want others to feel as she was feeling.

"Charlie is _strong_. I made him _strong_." Russell insists. "Now you must let the council convene so we can decide on the next."

"You've been discussing what to do next for the past fortnight. Your son—"

"I have faith in my son."

"You _ridicule _him every single moment you can, you compare him to Lucas—"

"Who is probably doing everything to get him back, Lucas loves his brother. I love both my son's but Charlie needs a larger push." Russell snapped at her, the ground rumbling under his feet.

There's a loud banging on the door, causing the two of them to turn to look at it. The entire palace had been on edge as of late. It was filled with a sombreness that even the children were picking up on. Perhaps that was the news. The doors swing open and a servant stumbles forward. "Your _highness_, we believe one of the princes has returned, a carriage being escorted by two top ranking officers."

Santana moved, "Which top ranking officers?"

"Michael—"

Santana moved, she would need to have them prepare her horse, and she'd race down the city to go and see him to make sure that he was alright, support him if he needed it. And then when she was sure he was fine she'd throttle him.

"Santana. They will be here soon, you must let him have some pride, bring your daughter, and be prepared to greet him," Russell said grabbing Santana's arm. He knew that look and he knew enough to give his son some space.

Santana tugged her arm from Russell's grasp. "I stabbed him. I think, he'll be thrilled to see me."

"He'll be even more excited to see his daughter as well," Russell said.

Santana swallowed, "Very well I will go find my daughter." She didn't want to admit that he was right. Charlie probably be different but seeing their daughter might get him to be calm.

~O~

"It'll be okay Santana, Charlie is remarkably resilient. You did stab him and he was fine," Brittany said placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"It was a little knife," Santana mutters under her breath. Everyone kept bringing that up like it meant something. She glances at Rachel who had just finally shown up, she'd been relaxed for the past two weeks, unburdened by the worry that she felt. He'd been captured, they might have tortured. She swallows and watches as Mike dismounts with ease, and Santana winces noticing that it's Splinter, and licks her lips. Charlie would never part with one of his breeds unless. "Is he okay?" She blurts out.

Mike blinked and looked at Santana, "Of course, Prince Charlie is _fine_. He only trusted me to escort Prince Lucas back home."

Santana's blinked, "Lucas—I thought Charlie got captured?"

"No. Lucas got caught off guard and he got knocked out didn't the runner tell you—" Mike stopped as Rachel dropped to her knees. "Oh—my apologies."

Russell's eyes widen, "Lucas? Is he—"

Santana stared at Mike, not paying attention as her daughter moved towards the horse. Mike did seem to notice and quickly scooped her up before she could bother Splinter, "Careful Princess Isabel, Splinter's been absolutely horrid the past few days." Mike said as he handed her back to Santana. "Charlie is fine, he's tired but he's been overly cautious. Though after Lucas was captured he's been on a warpath, we predict that the war will be over soon if it isn't already over."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she practically shoved Mike aside, as she made her way to the carriage. Judy beside her as they opened the carriage. Judy's shriek caused Santana to try and take a look for herself to see what Charlie could have been subjected too.

Lucas's blonde hair had been sheared, deep cuts were on the bald spots on his head. He didn't look _broken _but both his hands were heavily bandaged and his head had bandages on it as well. He looked weaker than he had ever before.

"Someone get the _healers_!" Judy shouted.

Almost immediately Santana clutches her daughter turning her so she wouldn't get upset, and immediately walks off, this was time for Rachel but she knew it just as easily could have been Charlie. She feels soft hands on her face after a moment and looks at Isabel.

"Mommy sad."

"No, mommy happy. Your daddy is safe," Santana said kissing Isabel's forehead. He was safe. He was going to come home and then she was going to kill him, but he was safe.

"Mommy sad," Isabel repeats her own lip twitching.

Santana smiled, "You're such a good girl, your daddy will be happy to see you." She says softly, kissing her once more. She turns to look at Russell as he storms by her.

"Gather my best, we ride out for _Westerville_ tonight. The entire port will crumble. And I will pay ten thousand gold pieces to anyone who brings me Motta's _head_."

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly at his back, if this had been Charlie he wouldn't have marched out, no one had _cared_ because they had all thought it was Charlie.

As if knowing what she was thinking, Russell stops and turns to her. "_That is my son_!"

"So is Charlie," Santana said calmly, rubbing Isabel's back. "And that could have easily have been him and I doubt very much your reaction would be the same. He _disappoints _you on purpose, he takes amusement in it. Because as much as you say you wish for him to be more like Lucas, he realized rather early on that he will never be, and just wants to live his life."

Russell opens his mouth to say something but he shakes his head and storms off.

Santana watches him go, before smiling at her daughter, "Let's go get some cake and I'll tell you a story."


	45. Chapter 45

If there was one thing she had hated and loved about being pregnant was how _amazing_ the sex was, and there had been _plenty _of sex. It was the kind of sex that left her feeling all tingly and left her pleasantly sore for a few hours. But this dry spell plus her near constant worry that her children would be without a father, had made her irritable, and she was certain even her darling Isabel was avoiding her.

Sleeping in Charlie's room hadn't made her feel better it had just made him miss him more, and with Lucas being angry nearly all the time the tension in the palace was high. Rachel had even seemingly turned against her, like it was _her _fault that Lucas was the one that was missing. Russell and Judy were fighting all while Charlie was out at war for his family who she wasn't sure was grateful.

She sighs and turns over, restlessly yet again trying desperately to fall asleep when she hears a thud and a low groan come from the window, and she immediately turns, a fireball appearing in her hand. She's met with an amused smile from her husband as he gets up and rubs his lower back. "Have you _ever _heard of using doors?" She hisses at him.

"They'd announce to the entire palace that I'm back and then that will mean I can't see you or Isabel while everyone kisses my ass and tells me how wonderful I am," Charlie said as he began to strip out of his armour. "I rode ahead of the army, Tina isn't _pleased_."

"_I'm _not pleased! I thought you had been captured and tortured!" Santana snaps throwing a pillow at him, she scowls when he sidesteps it and then throws a fireball at him. This one hits him square in the chest and he rubs it and gives her a look. "I was worried you had gone and died and left me with two children to raise on my own. Why didn't you send word?"

"I was fighting nearly every day, when I slept I needed to have a contingent of my most trusted soldiers, around me at all times. I was being _careful_, which is partly why Lucas got captured in the first place. You think I didn't spend every day thinking about you, wondering about Isabel and our future child? I wanted to be there and truthfully it's a lot easier to hold Lucas than it is to hold me."

"They did things to him—it could have been you." Santana protests.

"But it _wasn't_." Charlie moved towards his wife slowly and slowly moved towards her. "It wasn't me, it was Lucas. I'm still here and quite frankly if my father demands that I go clean up this mess, I'm telling him to fuck off. I'm _tired_, and I want to be here with you and Isabel and the son that will be named after—"

"No."

"What do you mean _no_?" Charlie huffed at this and reached for Santana's growing belly, and immediately gets his hand swatted. "Santana!"

"It could have been you."

"But it wasn't."

"For now, you think Lucas's capture isn't some lightning rod? You think others won't try, they won't—" Santana shook her head. "No."

Charlie crossed his legs on the bed and looked at his wife. "No?" He repeats.

"_No. _Our children will not be warriors. They won't do this and if you don't love them equally—"

"Santana," Charlie said gently leaning forward so his head was against hers. "I'm _fine_. I'm here and I do this so our children won't have to. I will continue to do this so our children don't have to but if I'm going to do this then you have to make the world a place where I don't have to."

"I thought it was you and I didn't know what to tell _Isabel_, she asks about you and she asks me to tell her stories."

Charlie smiles, "And you tell her about how amazing I am?"

"Of course not, she needs to have a realistic view of the world Charlie, this way she won't be disappointed," Santana rolled her eyes and gently shoved him away. He was such a child at times and it was cute to see his nose wrinkle and watch him pout. "She likes hearing about how we met. I think she likes the part where I stab you."

"_Santana_."

"She knows to stick them with the pointy end." Santana smiles, "I don't want her going to war, that doesn't mean she shouldn't learn how to defend herself. Her abilities are unstable now but the good news is she doesn't use them often, I don't think she realizes what she can do yet."

"Can we go see her?" Charlie asked.

"She'll be unbearable tomorrow, she gets super grumpy if her sleep is interrupted," Santana said reaching for Charlie's hand. He smiles at her, and she sighs. "I was worried about you." She looks him over; new scars were on his body and she reaches to touch them gently. "I'm mad because you've left me here alone, and I think that Rachel wishes that it was you."

"My father will have what he wanted, and I'm staying here for the next few years, let Lucas try and regain his honor by battling the world." Charlie promised. "I'm tired of fighting, it just happens to be one of the few things I'm good at."

Santana frowned, Russell would never let Charlie rest not while Lucas was still struggling, but she smiles. "So, you put down the rebellion?"

Charlie used the moment to pull his wife towards him, "As far as we know, I imagine the next few months will be tense however, and if we're going to make some changes to show the populace that we're listening and making the changes that they want then _now_ is the best time. Our entire economy can not be a war based one."

Santana smiled, "Look at you. Paying attention to the kingdom's needs."

"I listened like you suggested. I did as you asked me to do and talked to a few of the rebels that we captured, and I talked to them and offered them food. I talked about how I had a family and I wanted this to end. They told me what they're demands. They want some changes and I _know _you're right. I want my children—our children to never _have_ to fight in a war, but I need Isabel and our future child to be warriors."

"And will you treat them as your father treats you?"

"Of course _not_, we'll start with hunting, and weapons training, and we'll work our way up." Charlie sighed closing his eyes. "We both need to work hard to make sure that our children are ready to take on this world."

Santana moved closer to him, the sex could wait until she was sure that this was real. "We do, but you need to live long enough to see them come into their own."


	46. Chapter 46

Santana stopped at the doorway to their bedroom and looked at the adorable image of her husband with their son Alexander sleeping on his chest while Isabela was currently curled up on his lap. She smiles at him when he finally notices that she's in the room. He had taken to being a father again as well as he'd taken to it the first time. Isabel on the other hand had taken time to adjust to the newest member of the family. They still weren't certain that they could leave them in the room without supervision. "Your father has summoned us again," she said finally slipping onto the bed with him, allowing him to transfer Alexander into her arms.

"Well, he can march upon this palace and bring me there himself," Charlie muttered rubbing Isabel's back. He was content, Isabel seemed to love this place and loved feeding the horses with him in the mornings. He had been happy here with his family, away from the politics, away from the _constant _bickering, and Lucas's attempts to constantly best him as a way to prove himself to their father who was now looking at him differently.

Santana rolled her eyes, "How many summons has he made?"

"Since we arrived? Six."

Santana narrowed her eyes, she had only been aware of two, "_Charlie_."

Charlie smiled, "I'm _tired_, I want to rest. The kingdom is _safe_ and if it wasn't he'd send someone to inform me of the situation, they just want to see Alexander, I imagine."

Santana sighed, her husband was being childish, and while she was happy that he was trying to insulate them, she _wanted_ to be queen. If her ideas were as good as she believed them to be the empire would only grow, and the people would have little reason to rise up. "We'll give it a few more days, and then we'll return. We've spent several months here already."

"You were recovering from birth," Charlie said defensively. "I was worried."

The smile on his face let her know that he was looking for a plausible excuse, she rolls her eyes. "Charlie it's nearly been a year, we can not be insulated from the nobles, or the people. Besides you're becoming like your father." Santana reached over to grip Charlie's love handles causing him to puff his cheeks clearly outraged by the action. She hadn't minded at all but she needed him to be motivated.

Charlie gently swats Santana's hand away, "Why can't we just stay here and raise the children in peace?"

"Because you promised that I would be _queen_, and I doubt your absence has made your father grow fonder. You are the hero who quelled the rebellion. You've never been more popular with the people Charlie. We need to turn that adoration into actual policy to make the empire stronger and so you don't have to go out and fight again."

Charlie frowned and watched as Isabel began to stir, Santana was more ambitious than he was. "We need to have a standing army. An army that would warn any other empire, to avoid us at all cost. These marauding bands were fine now but I realized it that we should have some sort of proper military."

Santana grimaced, "That's expensive—but I think I could make it work." It would slow down growth. She enjoyed when he contributed like this, it showed that he had some ideas and there were things that she didn't think about. A military of sorts would be important. They needed people truly loyal to the crown. "Okay."

"Okay?" Charlie repeats.

"I will leave matters of the military to you, I know nothing and I think you _know_ better than I do on how to run and maintain a successful military force. All I know is that you're going to need generals. People that you trust. We do not want a version of Al Motta popping up down the line, with the force of _our _military."

Charlie nods, "I understand that."

Santana leans against his shoulder and watches as Isabel wakes up and looks up at her parents and smiles at them before scowling at the fact her brother was laying on her mother's chest and immediately makes a move to join him only to be pulled back by Charlie. "We've talked about this Isabel. You're his big sister, your job is to protect him."

"No!" Isabel insisted, shaking her head so hard that her messy hair fell into her face.

Charlie picked Isabel up, so that she was looking at him, "Isabel, when he gets bigger, you can _totally_ boss him around. The perks of being _first_, but for now you need to take care of him. Okay?"

Isabel wrinkled her nose and pouted but nodded. "Horsy?"

"Yeah, we'll go see them after dinner and we can feed them carrots," Charlie said kissing her forehead.

Santana shook her head but smiled as Isabel smiled and nodded happily. She had realized that Isabel liked having the one on one time, without Alexander, and she would get used to them. "Be careful."

Isabel nods, and flops back on her father's chest curling up. Charlie sighed and rubbed her back and rocked her a bit. "We're going to need to fix their relationship. I know some of the nobles have had children and the servants generally have children around the grounds. Perhaps if she sees how they act with their younger siblings, she'll want to do that."

"Maybe, I would like to be able to leave them alone together." Santana sighs as Alexander's eyes snap open and his bottom lip trembles. "Shush, Mommy is here," Santana said gently kissing him on the forehead and rubbing his back.

"The joys of parenthood," Charlie said with a sigh, as Alexander began to scream. He holds his hand out in front of his son, just out of his reach and begins to do some sparkles which generally worked in soothing him but this time his son just kept crying.

Isabel scowled and moved towards her brother ready to hit him to make him stop when she gets pulled back by her father. "_Daddy_!"

"He's hungry," Santana said pulling away from Isabel before she could hit him again. "You can't hit people Isabel," she said with a sigh, getting up as she rocks him back and forth and heads to the door, to find the nearest servant. She smiles at him, "Can you fetch his nursemaid please?"

The servant nods quickly and turns and scampers away, and Santana sighs watching as Charlie tries to change Isabel's focus. "You're the one that insisted that a second child was a good idea."

Charlie snorted, of course this was his fault. "You had fun creating him. I gave you some of my best work."

"That was your best work? I've had better," Santana retorts watching as he sticks out his tongue. He was such a child. "We're not doing that again."

"At least until they're old enough—"

"No."

"Santana! They'll be lonely!"

"The children shouldn't outnumber the parents," Santana said firmly, rolling her eyes. She watches as Charlie puffs out his cheeks and gives her a look that is reminiscent of a sad puppy. "That's not going to work on me."

Charlie frowns and holds up Isabel she was adorable and he had a hard time not giving her everything she wanted, maybe she could be used to convince Santana, "Do you want a little sister?"

Isabel stares at her father before smacking him in the face. "_No_."

Santana snorts at this as the wet nurse appears, and she hands her son over, and motions for the chair so she could keep an eye on her.


	47. Chapter 47

The sound of childish screaming caused Santana to stop from where she was looking over the various documents. She should feel _jealous_ of the fact that her husband was currently enjoying his time with their children, but she _enjoyed _her work. She had finally managed to convince Russell to put Charlie in charge of half of the empire. It was the perfect chance to test her theories, on how to increase the wealth in the empire and hopefully put an end to any of the rebellions that would pop up. A banking institution had been set up, to centralize the government, she had reformed the tax code to be fairer to the poor and had started to fund the maintenance of highways to keep the flow of trade going.

She had made more than a few mistakes, and despite the fact that her husband had no interest in governing, he had sat with her and helped her think of ideas on how to make it better. Now she was working on the next great piece of legislation.

There's another childish scream and Santana puts down her pen and decides it's the perfect time to take a break, if only so she could make sure that her husband wasn't trying to get their children into trouble. She heads to the window and looks down into the courtyard and her eyes widen at her daughter who was covered head to toe in a thick coat of mud. Charlie instead of being scandalized seemed to be laughing at her current situation.

Perhaps she had spent to much time on fixing the empire, because her daughter was quickly turning into a miniature version of her father. It was the perfect time for a break as she immediately heads to the courtyard to inform her husband that Isabel was _supposed _to be in classes, learning. Not outside playing in the mud with her father. The doors to the courtyard open and she swears she sees one of the guards wincing. "Charlie."

Charlie turns to look at his wife, noting the irritated look on her face. "Isabel! Your mother has decided to visit us! Give her a hug."

Santana stops immediately and turns to her five-year-old daughter who was making a beeline towards her. "Isabel! Do not—" It was too late as Isabel ran into her legs tackling her to the ground.

"Mommy! Did you come and play?"

Santana was about to correct her daughter when Charlie flopped down beside her. She gives him a dirty look and promptly smears some mud on his face. "I suppose I can. Shouldn't you be in lessons?"

"You've forgotten to eat again, it's after lunch, we decided she would have lessons in the morning and then she could have afternoons to start her training," Charlie said looking at Santana and shaking his head, she had thrown herself into work and while he was impressed he was worried. The changes were making some of the nobles uneasy and their increased tax burden was not boding well for their current reign, but the _people _were happy.

"Oh," Santana blinks, "That explains where Alexander is."

"His nap should be over soon," Charlie said with another shake of his head, "You've lost track of the day again Santana."

"The empire—"

Charlie frowned, "The _empire _is doing fine Santana, your children on the other hand have only me as a parent these days."

Santana blinked, under normal circumstances she would be annoyed by his comment but the wry smile on his face made her laugh, she had spent most of her days drafting ideas, and talking to the various merchants and leaders of the people. They hadn't had sex in what felt like ages and she knew she only saw her children at breakfast and dinner. "That certainly explains the mud," Santana says dryly.

"We're going to play with the horsies!" Isabel explains to her mother.

"Really? Are you ready to choose your first horse?" Santana asks looking at Charlie who nods, at least he hadn't done that without her.

"Yeah! There are—baby horses." Isabel explained to her mother who smiled. "Daddy says I can have one, and I can name it."

"Really?" Santana said nuzzling her daughter, there was no saving her dress.

"Yeah," Isabel said nodding and then looking up, and frowning slightly at her brother, who was toddling beside his nurse who was holding his hand.

"_Bel_!"

Isabel immediately tries to turn and run as Alexander begins to run towards her, she didn't know why he followed her _everywhere_. "Look _mommy_!" Isabel said as Alexander finally stops and turns to his mother and grins at her.

"There's my favorite little man," Santana said holding her arms open for her son, who took a step forward and stopped to sneeze. The sudden explosion of heat caused Santana eyes to widen as the nurse jerks away from him. He was completely engulfed in flames. "Charlie!"

Charlie turns and looks at his son who continued to make his way towards them a ball of flame. A grin appeared on his face. "His powers have come—"

Alexander sneezes again and this time the flames disappear and there is an explosion of ice that flies from his body and he laughs at the funny face his father is making as he nearly slips on the patch of ice.

Santana immediately grabs her son and pulls him towards her, as she looks at the carnage of the garden and the look on Charlie's face. This wouldn't bode well for her. She could already hear the comments now. "Charlie?"

"Daddy?" Isabel said smacking him in the face.

Charlie looked at his son and then Santana for a moment. "You and—_Lucas _eh?"

Santana rolled her eyes and shoved him, she wasn't going to dignify that with an answer.

Isabel stared at her brother and held her hands out, "_Boom_!" she shouts and there is an explosion of air and fire flattening the bushes. "Look at what I can do mommy!"

Santana looked at the burning flattened bushes and sighed, "I see Isabel that's impressive isn't it Charlie?"

"Yeah, do you want to see what I can do?" Charlie asks his daughter.

"No," Isabel answers looking at her brother and poking him in the face. Alexander makes a face and smacks her, causing her to raise her hand to smack him back.

"_Isabel_ don't you dare." Santana snaps causing Isabel to stop and scowl. "You're supposed to protect your brother remember?"

"No!" Isabel said her eyes watering a tantrum incoming.

Charlie immediately pulls his daughter away, "Snack time," he announces sufficiently distracting his daughter. He looks at his wife and his son, "We'll talk about _this _situation later."

Santana shook her head, "You don't actually believe that I would—with _Lucas_?" Santana scoffs.

"No, but Lucas is going to make fun of me." Charlie points out.

"Ah so this is about your _ego_," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "For all we know this is only a _phase_ he's going through. He's your _son."_

"I _know_ and I love him even if he is yours and Lucas's love child."

Santana gently shoved him again but then takes his hand as they head inside. "_Charlie_."

"I'm _joking_, he's too handsome to be Lucas's spawn."


	48. Chapter 48

"Don't look so _miserable_," Santana said as she watched as her husband was dressed. "You're going to be _king_ of our half of your father's empire." Santana said gently pushing past the servants, who were trying to stop Charlie from fidgeting. She runs her hand up his chest and onto his face, so she could force him to look at her. "You kept your promise."

"I'm rethinking keeping my promise, it's not too late to simply run away to our palace," Charlie muttered. "We could be simple farmers ignoring the world around us."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Isabel and Alexander would _hate _you," Santana said calmly. "Well, Isabel would hate you. Alexander follows whatever Isabel says. It's rather worrying. I would hate you, I've put so much work and blood and sweat into making this kingdom _great_. Only to watch Lucas piss that all away. There would be no more sex in our future."

"Isabel would get over it, and—"

"She's actually begun to take her studies seriously because she thinks that you're responsible for the state of your half of the kingdom. She wants to be just like you. You running away will shatter the image she of you in your head," Santana said immediately, watching as his frown deepened. "And I wouldn't get over it."

"No fair, using our children against me, I don't want to be King. The sound of it. King Charlie! I sound like a _boy_ king."

"Good thing you'll be known as King Charles of—" Santana began only to be interrupted by Charlie pressing his lips against her lips. She kisses him back, his full title made him feel anxious. Like all that responsibility was going to suffocate him. "You'll always be Charlie to me," she finishes.

"I was always supposed to be a Prince, Santana. I was never the heir presumptive. I had freedom, and I had _zero _responsibilities. I was popular with the people. The children could make fun of me even though they _adored _me. Now I'm going to go grey and grow _fat_. Perhaps I'll grow a beard, that should hide my fat."

Santana bit her lip laughing, "Of course it was your _vanity_, that stopped you from wanting to become Emperor. Do not worry I won't allow you grow as fat as your father." Santana said gently. "I can't believe Lucas was willing to abdicate his half for you."

"He's jealous of me." Charlie frowned slightly. "He loves Rachel, he will always love Rachel, but she is not like you. She is not his _partner_, he has to shoulder the burden alone. I have you, and you are just as _popular _to the people as I am. The people would probably riot tonight if you weren't beside me this evening getting crowned with me as Queen. I think they've figured out you're the one to thank for all the rapid advancements. The increase of doctors and healers, the fact that their children can become more. They can hire people they can own land, the _nobles_ on the other hand—"

"I know, Brittany has told me that they're in an uproar about these recent developments. Your father's health has taken a turn for the worse, and they never expected that you would take over half of the kingdom. They are also unsure about how popular you are, and the fact that Lucas has shown no interest in vying for this half of the kingdom worries them. That's why we must show a united front, and you must remind them who you are."

Charlie sighed and smiled, "Fine, I'll do this. I'll even smile, if you say one thing to me."

"And what's that?" Santana questioned.

"We've been married for nearly ten years Santana and never once you've never declared your love for me," Charlie said looking for her. I'm going to be _miserable _doing this but I would do it for you in a heartbeat, but I would like to know that you're not using me to become Queen and plan to off me after an appropriate time. I need to know that you love me."

"I do plan on killing you after an appropriate length of time," Santana teased, but when he frowned she sighs. "How could you not know. I gave you two children, I nearly let you talk me into a third one." Santana sighs. "I sleep with you every night; how could you not think that I adore you. That I—" the words die in her mouth. And she realizes that he's right. "Have I really never said it before?"

"Never once." Charlie sighed. He had heard her whisper it to their children, and he knew that she probably loved him but he'd like to hear it once. To know, even if it was a lie. He was giving up part of his dreams for Santana, and even if she didn't he adored her, he loved her.

"I—" Santana sighs. "There's a part of me that _hates_ you. I suppose it's rather unfair, but you did force me to marry you. There's a very small part that feels like you took away some of my choice, not that I had very many options at the time. But look at everything we've accomplished. We have two beautiful children, a thriving kingdom and you're about to become a _king_. You took this responsibility because I wished to be Queen. I don't know what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you, I'd probably still be living with my parents, all alone. So, in a way you rescued me, and I do love you. How could I not?"

Charlie smiled relaxing, "I love you too," he says leaning forward to kiss her. He wraps his arms around her waist for a moment and flashes her an amused smile. "Even if you are trying to kill me. Get ready, you're going to be crowned as their _Queen_."

Santana nods, and kisses him one more time. "Don't make me come and get you. No running away."

Charlie sighed, she knew him so well. "I do not fear anything."

"Nonsense, you've already burned up all of Isabel's marriage proposals, you're afraid she's going to leave you." Santana teased as she pulled away from him. She gently swats his ass, as she walks out.


	49. Epilogue

"You know it's perfectly _alright_ for you to spend the afternoon with your father, Isabel does it all the time. She even takes the mornings despite my protests." Santana said to Alexander who was sitting by the window pretending to read as he watched Charlie and Isabel sparring.

Alexander looked up at his mother and flushed, slinking into his seat. "My tutors have given me quite a bit of homework—" he says quickly watching as Santana raised a brow at him. "I'm not _like _him or like Uncle Lucas."

Santana took a quick look out the window, Isabel was gasping for air, her hair matted from the sweat of her exertions. Her husband had a pleased smile on his face as he wiped a trail of blood from his cheek. Yet another scar. "Painfully unaware of the damage that you're causing?"

Alexander laughed and shook his head, "Strong. And I get scared easily not like Isabel."

"So, from what your grandmother has told me exactly your father," Santana said as there is a loud bang and a yell of frustration as Isabel hits the ground. "Also, you should stop listening to your sister, even after all these years she still views you as an interloper."

"I don't want to be _King_," Alexander says immediately, his eyes wide.

"Exactly like your father," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "Isabel is more like me in some regards, she's driven and ambitious, which is why your father enjoys teaching her everything he knows, when it comes to swordplay. You on the other hand are very much like your father, and I'm not sure he knows what to do with that. That doesn't mean he doesn't love you Alexander. He would like for you to join them."

"I don't want to fight," Alexander said with a frown.

"But it's a skill that you need to learn how to do. I know that you think that our _Empire _is a jewel and that there is _peace_, but we have enemies and you must learn to defend yourself. The nobles wouldn't dare rise up against your father. The last rebellion ended very poorly for them, but some are just biding their time until your father and I are no longer around to protect you."

Alexander frowned, "Isabel's strong, dad says it all the time. She's stronger and better than he was at her age, she'll be Queen."

"Your sister only cares about _fighting_ and proving herself on the battlefield, you _must _be able to support her. Because if your father decides she's his heir, she'll need your support. And perhaps a bit of competition will get her to crack open the books and learn to _govern_. The last thing you want is your father to choose you as his heir isn't it? So, force Isabel to be _better_ as your way to help her be the Queen you want her to be."

Alexander hesitated for a moment and watched as his father threw Isabel across the courtyard, he winced it looked painful, but Isabel slowly stood up and glared at their father angrily as she rushed him again. "Okay. So, Isabel can be Queen."

"I'll come with you, if only to remind your father that he _promised_ not to destroy anything else this week," Santana said taking his hand, at ten he was still young enough to be babied by her, despite Isabel's annoyance at the fact. She walks with him through the palace and enters the courtyard wincing as Charlie twisted around Isabel using her momentum against her as Isabel hit the ground.

"Alexander! Have you come to join us?" Charlie said noticing them and smiling brightly. He dodges a blow from his daughter with her practice sword. He finally decides to end this practice session and quickly disarms his daughter and taps her hard on the forehead, knocking her on her ass. "You're frustrated and I get it, but winning a _fight _isn't just about who is the strongest, you should know that from the military lectures you're getting. It's about being smart, there will always be people who are smarter and faster than you. You need to _be _smarter." Charlie said coolly.

Santana cleared her throat and nodded towards Isabel who had frustrated tears in her eyes. She had realized that Charlie's sternness with her was similar to how his father had treated him, and there were times where he forgot to simply be her father.

Charlie blinked and knelt down beside her patting her on the head. "You've got one part of the equation already figured out, you don't give up. And you managed to get me, you're already far better than I was at your age and I promise by the time you're sixteen you'll be the best in the lands. You might even be able to beat me."

Isabel huffed at this and swatted his hand away, "I will be able to beat you."

"That's the spirit, now go get some water—"

"And you'll head back to your books," Santana said with a frown. "Your tutors have told me that you haven't completed any of your assignments, we _agreed _that you could spar with your father if you kept up with your studies. Governing is _important_."

"Your mother is right, you think our country would be so prosperous if your mother was good at governing?" Charlie asked as he picked up the practice sword and held it out for Alexander. "Don't worry Alexander I'm not going to hurt you, we'll start with the basics, which you will need to practice."

"You have no problem throwing me all over the courtyard," Isabel protests.

"I have faith you'll be fine, and you were ready for that. Alexander isn't," Charlie said as he uses his foot to adjust Alexander's feet and changes his grip slightly. "How does that feel?"

Alexander shrugged. "Good I guess?"

"Well you don't have to learn the sword, I personally prefer the glaive, but we can check through other weapons so we find one that suits you and suits your particular style. Now stand tall you are my son and we'll go through a few exercises. Don't be discouraged, I mean do you know how many times Isabel forgot her positioning and ran into the wall?"

"Dad!" Isabel barked.

Alexander laughed and immediately ducked behind his father when Isabel glared at him.

Santana chuckled she remembered the first time, Isabel had stormed into the palace with scratch marks all over her face. She puts her arms around Isabel, "I plan on helping you with your work, I have a meeting with the merchant's guild, trade has been going well and I was thinking of asking for an increase in taxes so I can invest it back into the trade routes."

"That sounds boring," Isabel gripes.

"Well, one of them is stealing coin," Santana informed her.

Isabel perked up at that, "Really?"

"Yes, see if you can spot him, it's an important skill to learn, and you're only going to learn it through practice, and reading the evidence." Santana said smiling she had convinced Isabel to pay some attention to what she did. She's about to take her daughter inside when she feels Charlie tug on her arm. She turns to look at him and blinks in surprise when he sneaks a deep kiss. She smiles into the kiss and gently pushes him back. "You need to teach Alexander."

"I know, but I do like watching you lay out judgements," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Isabel looked at her parents for a moment, watching as her mother laughed easily and kissed his cheek. She crinkles her nose slightly, it just felt wrong. "Gross."

"Yeah," Alexander nods.

Santana ignores her children, "Well you're needed for a meeting with the council this evening."

Charlie made a face and sighed and nodded wrapping his arms around Santana and twisting their bodies out of the way as Isabel chose that moment to attack. He dances away from his wife and quickly smacks Isabel upside the head. "If you're going to choose to launch a sneak attack, do it in a less obvious way."

Isabel rubs the back of her head, "Ow!"

Santana laughs and gently swats Charlie, "That's how you do it Isabel. Now come on, you need to get clean. You can't meet the merchant's guild like this. Alexander if your father's mean just let me know alright," she says running a hand through his hair.

Alexander nods and hugs her before running to his father.

Santana looks at Isabel as they walk inside, "One day, you'll find someone who you love just as much as I love your father, and he'll be your support and your rock. Someone you can depend on. I suggest you find someone who falls in love with you after you stab them."

"Dad's _super_ weird."

"I know," Santana says with an easy laugh as she turned to watch Charlie once again adjusted Alexander's stance.


End file.
